Higurashi no naku koro ni: Arco de ¿Un mundo sin pecados?
by konohaepicwriter
Summary: Historia posterior a la escena final de Higurashi no naku koro ni kai. Bernkastel evito la perdida de los padres de Miyoko esa accion ha hecho que nazca un nuevo Hinamizawa. Pero ¿Sera tan perfecto como parecería que fuere? Acompaña a un nuevo Maebara Keiichi para descubrirlo. Historia estilo visual novel desde la perspectiva de Keiichi.
1. Un joven en Hinamizawa

**Introducción- Un joven en Hinamizawa**

 **Disclaimer: Higurashi no naku koro ni tanto su historia como personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto, todos son propiedad de 7th Expansion.**

 **Muy buenas a todos, antes de iniciar el fic que están a punto de leer debo hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones con respecto a cómo se desarrolla. Primero está basado en un estilo de novela visual ósea que nos cuenta la historia en primera persona desde la perspectiva del protagonista que en este caso será Keiichi. Aun así también habrá ocasiones que el escrito se tornara en tercera persona principalmente para describir escenarios o pensamientos de otros personajes que no sean Keiichi, también habrá ocasiones en que la narrativa se verá desde la perspectiva de alguna de las heroínas pero eso será hasta para después.**

 **Con respecto al género de la historia tal como Higurashi es tendrá comedia pero le introduciré romance maduro (cosa que no tiene que ser lemon ), sin embargo el gore, el horror y todo lo demás vendrá después solo que los eventos necesarios tendrán que ocurrir. También habrán ciertos detalles que cambiaran en la historia, este universo se basa en el cual Frederica Bernkastel cambia el destino al evitar que los padres de Takano muriesen (se ve en el epilogo del final de**

 **Higurashi no naku koro ni kai), por lo que las muertes provocadas directamente por órdenes de ella no ocurren las demás muertes o desapariciones se conservaran en la historia. Así mismo serán historias vistas desde diferentes rutas o arcos argumentales según las decisiones de Keiichi, si el fic contendrá lemon eso queda a ustedes por descubrir.**

 **Sin más cosas por aclarar empezamos con esta historia.**

Hinamizawa la aldea que para muchos está situada en un rincón olvidado por Dios. Para sus pocos habitantes o forasteros que llegan a tomar un interés en ella es conocida como la aldea donde las cigarras lloran por la concurrencia de las mismas y el bello canto que todos estos insectos producen desde el amanecer hasta muy entrada la noche. Hogar de un sinnúmero de leyendas entre ellas están: La historia de los antepasados de los nativos que vivían en comunidad con demonios por lo que la aldea antes era conocida como Onifaguchi (abismo del demonio), el festival de Watanagashi en el cual se rinde tributo a la deidad Oyashiro-sama por la paz que proveyó a los aldeanos de la villa al salvarlos de las garras de los demonios, las tres grandes familias Sonozaki, Furude y Kimiyoshi con sus oscuros secretos.

A pesar de todas las leyendas, algunas ciertas y otras no tanto. Hinamizawa era un pueblo que era excepcional por una única razón: En más de una ocasión en la fecha del Watanagashi en Junio del 83 era el escenario donde el destino de un grupo de jóvenes, Hinamizawa y posteriormente del mundo pendían de un hilo debido a la ambición de una mujer: Takano Miyo. Su deseo de volverse la gobernante y diosa del mundo a través de la manipulación del poderoso virus de Hinamizawa acarrearon la desgracia a miles de personas inocentes en diferentes Hinamizawas. Todo esto en medio de la intensa lucha y sufrimiento de la pequeña Furude Rika y su compañera Furude Hanyuu(verdadera identidad de Oyashiro-Sama) en busca de un mundo feliz y sin sufrimientos, intentando derribar la voluntad de Takano con el fin de cumplir su deseo de un mundo normal para todos sus seres queridos.

Gracias a siete jóvenes un futuro feliz fue creado desde aquel glorioso Watanagashi en el cual el destino finalmente dio su brazo a torcer al derrotar a Takano de una vez por todas, desde entonces cualquier otro Hinamizawa y cualquier otro Watanagashi se vieron libres de las desgracias ocurridas en Junio del 83.

Aun así cabe preguntarse, un mundo sin la amenaza de Takano: ¿Es un mundo sin pecados? ¿Es un mundo en que la felicidad ya está escrita en piedra y todos los resultados son buenos? Cabe recordar que los humanos somos seres que no seguimos un camino predeterminado en medio de nuestro lugar en el cosmos forjado por los deseos de la aleatoriedad. Para bien o para mal nuestro, nosotros creamos con nuestras acciones, reacciones, sentimientos y decisiones nuestra vida, experiencias y final.

Esta es la historia de un nuevo Maebara Keiichi, en un mundo creado por la enigmática bruja Frederica Bernkastel volviéndose un nuevo escenario para una obra totalmente nueva con sus actores preferidos dignos para una lady de su estirpe, aquellos que trajeron paz a un anterior Hinamizawa y que lograran a disfrutarla en este nuevo Hinamizawa que acaba de nacer….

¿O no? (Todo bien)

 **Hinamizawa #428 residencia Maebara Junio 83**

Los cantos de las cigarras suenan por mi habitación como cada mañana. Me he acostumbrado que sean el sonido que reemplace al molesto ruido de los carros rondando por las cercanías de mi antiguo hogar e incluso con suficiente mala fortuna de mi parte trabajadores realizando obras de construcción. Curiosamente al cabo de un tiempo tanto los cambios radicales como los pequeños detalles de tu vida como el sonido que te recibe cada mañana pueden marcar la diferencia ya sea tanto para bien como para mal. Cuando el canto de estos insectos es así de intenso es cuando incluso yo mismo me doy cuenta que ya es la hora de alistarme para ir a la escuela.

— Con que ya son las siete y media, será mejor que comience alistarme debo estar listo antes de que Rena pase por aquí_ comienzo a buscar mi uniforme, la camisa blanca y el pantalón negro nada fuera de lo usual de hecho idéntico al que usaba en mi escuela en la ciudad, mi ritmo es calmado el canto de las cigarras hizo que me levantara temprano así que no me debo preocupar de hacer esperar a mi acompañante de la caminata matutina. Bajo para tomar tanto mi bento como también el desayuno junto a mis papas.

— Vaya Keiichi te has levantado temprano de nuevo esta mañana, ya hasta se podría decir que se te está volviendo una costumbre_ me dijo mi mama la cual estaba terminando de preparar mi bento para este día mientras yo terminaba de desayunar.

— Bueno, realmente los animales que hay en los alrededores, principalmente las cigarras hacen el trabajo de despertador.

— Los ruidos de las construcciones y de los carros son más fuertes en la ciudad y nosotros teníamos el trabajo de despertarte en ese entonces Keiichi. De hecho otro de los encantos que encontré en Hinamizawa que me ayudarían en mi trabajo es la tranquilidad, según lo que me dijo la persona que me dio el tour por el pueblo y al parecer no mintió al respecto_ mi padre me respondió terminando su comentario con un amplia sonrisa quizás feliz por el hecho de que el cambio este creando buenas costumbres en mí, debo darle la razón en algo la tranquilidad del lugar es algo que de hecho extrañamente me está haciendo sentir cada día más apegado a esta aldea.

— Bueno quizás un ruido molesto hace querer que te quedes dormido a fin de intentar pasarlo por alto, supongo que el canto de las cigarras es algo que me gusta escuchar mientras me preparo para el día.

— Eso es algo realmente bueno Keiichi, toma aquí está tu bento_ mi mama me entrego la caja con la comida para esta tarde con una sonrisa quizás compartiendo el sentimiento de papa.

— Gracias es mejor que esté listo, no quisiera hacer esperar a Rena_ justo cuando iba de camino para salir del cuarto donde estaba el comedor una gran risa de parte de mi padre me hace parar en seco, lo cual me hace dar la vuelta para fijarme en unas expresiones en el rostro de mis padres que se están volviendo muy familiares para desgracia mía.

— Ese es el cambio que más me ha gustado de ti Keiichi desde que nos mudamos aquí, hijo mío_ grito mi padre con gran orgullo. Oh no aquí vamos de nuevo.

—¿A que te refieres, papa?_ le pregunte con la vaga esperanza de que la conversación no se haya desviado a la dirección en la que estoy pensando.

— A tus nuevas y lindas amigas ¿No es obvio Keiichi? _ así que mi madre está en la misma sintonía en cuanto a este tema, esta no se ve bien para mí.

—¿Qué?_ fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca.

— De tal palo tal astilla solo falta que crees arte como yo, sabía que tenías ese talento en bruto para las chicas hijo mío tal y como tu padre. Solo tenías que decidirte a ponerlo en uso y acercarte_ tras terminar su rápido viaje de regreso a sus días de amoríos juveniles y verlos cristalizados en mí, papa soltó otra risa la cual me hizo querer saltar en defensa propia ante estas falsas declaraciones.

— Tal y como dicen son solo amigas, no hay nada romántico envuelto_ lleno de vergüenza simplemente respondo lo primero que se me viene a la mente como medio defensa casi automático, sin embargo mis padres simplemente optaron por hacer oídos sordos y seguir lanzándome insinuaciones.

— Dime Keiichi, quien te gusta acaso se trata de la adorable Rena-san_ me dijo mama nombrando a la chica que si estuviese detrás de la puerta de nuestra casa pudiera escuchar su nombre saliendo de la boca de mis padres creando un tremendo malentendido.

— No me digas, espera, acaso será la belleza salvaje Mion-san, siempre aspirando en grande con una chica tan importante en Hinamizawa y miembro de una de las tres grandes familias_ sin darme una oportunidad de intervenir después de mi mama, papa lanza mi interés amoroso imaginario a otra de mis nuevas amigas intentando crear un alboroto de proporciones colosales.

— No, nada de Mion, ni de Rena papa, yo no tengo interés en ellas_ respondiendo de manera tajante quise dejar por terminado el tema de manera desesperada. La vergüenza que sentía ante un tema como este era tal que quería que me tragase la tierra. Alejando las opciones de chicas viables para una relación amorosa entre mis amigas pienso que me podrá liberar de este tortuoso momento.

— Keiichi no me digas que…_ la voz de leve desconcierto de mi mama me hace sentir victorioso al parecer la conversación había llegado a su fin, mi plan funciono como esperaba o eso pensé hasta que mi papa me llego a responder.

— Tus sentimientos son a por Rika-chan y Satoko-chan_ el grito de voz de mi papa fue tan alto que podría jurar que sería capaz de hacer que una bandada de pájaros saliese huyendo despavoridos. Mi plan me exploto en la cara llevando un tema incomodo hacia un taboo para cualquier persona con mínimo sentido común.

—¡Ustedes están locos!_ grite intentando igualar la fuerza de voz que demostró mi papa hace unos pocos segundos.

— Keiichi, sabemos que son chicas buenas y lindas, pero creo que para hacer público o desarrollar sentimientos hacia ellas creo que deberías esperar a que crezcan un poco, para que… ya sabes_ mi mama en un sano intento de ayudar a su hijo a evitar terminar en prisión por algún tipo de fetiche, más bien estaba logrando destrozar el poco de cordura que le quedaba para continuar con esta charla.

— El amor no hace distinción por la edad Aiko, pero nuestro mundo tiene sus leyes. Keiichi la paciencia es una virtud solo espera unos años para poder irte a por tu Satoko-chan y tu Rika-chan_ justo cuando sentía que estaba a punto de caerme de espalda escuche el timbre de la puerta indicando que Rena ya había llegado a mi casa, tan pronto el sonido entro por mis oídos cogí mi maleta y mi caja de bento corriendo como alma que llevaba al diablo directo a la puerta para alejarme de toda la locura que estaba ocurriendo en mi casa.

— Hola Keiichi-kun, te ves un poco agitado ¿Acaso te despertaste tarde y te estabas preparando con prisa?_ me pregunto la chica de aspecto adorable frente a mí la cual tenía un cabello naranja que complementaba su aspecto.

— No para nada de hecho me levante temprano, solo estaba conversando con mis papas_ termine mi respuesta con una risa nerviosa la cual esperaba que quitara la atención de Rena sobre lo que yo pudiese estar conversando con mis padres.

— Ya veo, en todo caso Rena cree que será mejor que nos apresuremos, Rena no desea que hagamos esperar mucho a Mi-chan_ tras eso solo asentí a lo que me dijo mi compañera para emprender el viaje a la escuela e ir a recoger a nuestra otra compañera en el camino.

Mientras conversaba con Rena de camino al punto de encuentro donde recogeríamos a Mion, mi tren de pensamientos se estaba concentrado en la conversación con mis padres. La incomodidad que me provocaba el tema era obvia, no estoy realmente dispuesto a escoger una pareja ahora mismo no soy lo suficiente maduro emocionalmente para tomar una decisión como esa aparte que mi experiencia para entender a las chicas es nula, debido al poco contacto que llegue a tener con chicas en la ciudad que yo vivía. Por otro lado, debo reconocer que yo tenga potencial interés en mis amigas no es infundado, hay bastantes cosas de ellas que realmente me llaman la atención.

Mi amiga que me está acompañando de camino a la escuela es Ryuugu Rena, una chica de tonalidad de piel levemente bronceada, su cabello corto anaranjado terminando en unas puntas a los lados. Tal y como mi mama la describió es una chica de aspecto muy adorable con unas curvas que son bien cubiertas por los atuendos que suele usar encajando en el típico perfil "moe" muy popular entre los chicos de mi edad. Dicho perfil es acentuado aún más con su manera de hablar la cual se refiere a sí misma en tercera persona como también su enorme afición o incluso obsesión a las cosas que ella consideras "lindas" que puede ir desde nuestras compañeros de clases de cursos inferiores hasta cosas como muebles o animales.

Sin embargo, aun con el poco tiempo que he conocido a Rena he visto que hay más de ella de lo que se ve a simple vista, quizás una persona realmente lista más allá de lo que su personalidad algo distraída podría dar entender. Tal y como yo ella viene de la ciudad antes de haber regresado a Hinamizawa después de un tiempo de haberse mudado, sé que hay algo más detrás de ello ya que por experiencia personal reconozco que ir de la ciudad al campo no es algo común pero así mismo no tengo razones para juzgar o desconfiar de Rena ella tendrá sus razones o incluso sean simples suposiciones mías.

—¿Vaya así fue como encontraste el basurero como escondite?_ le respondí a Rena tras haber escuchado como ella se sorprendió del lugar donde hace poco realizamos caza de tesoros hace unos días.

— Si, Rena no estaba acostumbrada a encontrarme con una zorra por los alrededores ya que en la ciudad es poco común llegar a ver ese tipo de animales, pero Rena le esta tan agradecida de haberle ayudado a encontrar su lugar secreto.

— Bueno eso sí que es tener suerte_ al echar la mirada a otro lado me doy cuenta que finalmente encontramos a nuestra otra acompañante la cual estaba esperando junto a la rueda de agua_

— Hola Mion ¿Te hicimos esperar demasiado tiempo?

— Vaya un poco más y ya les iba a tener preparado un castigo del club por llegar tarde_ dijo mi compañera con un poco de frustración de voz.

—¿Qué ustedes hacen incluso competencia el llegar a clases más temprano que el resto? _ ante la nueva noticia de un inminente castigo humillante sobre mi sentía como mi alma se caía al piso, quizás dándome una expresión de desesperación bastante graciosa.

— No te preocupes Keiichi-kun, Mi-chan solo está jugando contigo los castigos son solo cuando el club está completo_ tras escuchar a Rena un tremendo alivio invadió mi cuerpo. ¡Bien! Al menos hoy no tendré que pasar por esa humillación.

— Ja jajá Kei-chan como siempre es tan fácil engañarte_ me respondió la chica de la cual soy siempre víctima de sus bromas, triquiñuelas y trampas casi todo el tiempo.

— Solo te burlas de mi porque soy el nuevo además esos castigos del club si son para poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera_ alzando mi tono de voz doy entender que de verdad los castigos son duros, pero ambos sabemos que no estoy enojada con ella es quizás parte de nuestra rutina algo que ambos nos divierte hacer (dejando de lado los castigos claro está)

— Este viejo no puede evitarlo, como dije es realmente fácil y divertido engañarte_ me termino respondiendo para finalmente continuar nuestra caminata hacia la escuela.

La autora de esta mini pelea se llama Sonozaki Mion es la chica de la cual mi padre la refirió y califico como una "belleza salvaje" es una chica de piel blanca a diferencia del tono bronceado de Rena quizás el adjetivo salvaje usado por mi papa encaja precisamente con su personalidad como también por su apariencia la cual a cualquier chico le impresionaría. Teniendo un largo y hermoso cabello color verde recogido en una cola de cabello seguido de su cuerpo el cual está adornado por sus grandes curvas tanto en sus senos como caderas, la cara de Mion no se queda atrás a pesar de no tener una expresión tierna sigue siendo muy atractiva de rostro siendo quizás su atributo menos resaltado por su personalidad a diferencia de Rena la cual lo explota a la perfección .

Siendo parte de una de las familias principales de Hinamizawa, es de las primeras personas que llegue a conocer tras mi mudanza a la aldea dándome un pequeño tour alrededor del lugar tal y como lo hicieron con mi papa hace mucho tiempo. Desde ese entonces a pesar de que parezca lo contrario congeniamos muy bien hasta el punto de ponerme un apodo que solo ella usa para mí, a pesar de ser el objetivo principal de sus bromas de mal gusto y quizás de incluso poner a los demás miembros de nuestro club en boicot en contra mía para hacerme perder, he llegado a considerarla mi mejor amiga como también mi rival. Ella es la delegada de nuestra clase al ser la mayor de entre todos los alumnos de nuestro salón. Su personalidad es totalmente opuesta a la de Rena en vez de expedir un aura de ternura parece que hiciese todo lo posible por parecer un chico, siempre intentando llevar la delantera, dando órdenes a los demás, intentando siempre ser la líder e incluso al referirse a sí misma como "viejo" o "anciano". Todas esas peculiaridades hacían a Sonozaki Mion la persona que era hasta al punto de llegar hacer pensar que es un chico atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica.

Aun con todo lo que envuelve la personalidad de Mion y sus muchas peculiaridades, tengo un pensamiento bastante arraigado una mujer fuerte de corazón incluso una con la actitud de Mion puede llegar a ser femenina aun sin que ella misma lo desee. Tengo algo de curiosidad de conocer esa faceta de ella espero poder sorprenderla con la guardia baja y muestre su otra cara.

—¿Así que tienes planeada alguna nueva actividad para el club hoy?_ estando ya sentado en el salón de clases pregunte a la presidenta de nuestro club la cual nos suministraba todos los diferentes juegos para cada actividad que teníamos.

— Me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco más para que regreses al camino de la derrota Kei-chan_ me respondió Mion mostrando una de sus clásicas sonrisas para cuando desea meterse conmigo_ hoy tendré que salir en la tarde ya que organizare algo para una actividad que haremos el fin de semana.

—¿Así que trasladaras la actividad de hoy para mañana, Mi-chan?_ pregunto Rena echando su cabeza a un lado también sorprendida por el cambio de planes.

— Sí, dado que Kei-chan al parecer finalmente ha comenzado a darse cuenta de la seriedad del club y ha comenzado a tomar ritmo a las actividades, este anciano piensa que es hora de que le echemos algo de picante al asunto, mañana sabrán a lo que refiero_ echarle algo de picante a las actividades era algo que ciertamente me intrigaba pero a la vez me preocupaba, en estos últimos días he tenido una racha realmente decente de victorias en las actividades y juegos del club por eso tenía miedo de saber que tenía pensado Mion para cambiar eso.

— Espera que extraño donde estarán Rika-chan y Satoko es extraño que no hayan llegado. Normalmente ellas llegan incluso más temprano que nosotros_ al notar la ausencia de las chicas me puse alerta principalmente por la ausencia de Satoko siempre tenía algo listo para sorprenderme y el no tenerla a la vista era un peligro inminente para mí.

— Quizás los padres de Rika tenían que decirle alguna indicación ya que el Watanagashi se acerca, así que quizás Satoko se quedó junto con ella_ tras recibir la respuesta de Mion me puse más tranquilo cierto el único y gran festival de Hinamizawa quizás estaba manteniendo a Rika y por ende a Satoko ocupadas quizás solo hoy podía andar por la escuela sin cuidar mis pasos.

— Cierto el gran festival que se acerca lo había leído en el folleto que llego a mi casa, si mal no recuerdo tu familia y la de Rika van a estar bastante ocupadas con ello verdad_ al ser un muchacho que viene de la ciudad la vida y costumbres de Hinamizawa eran muy extrañas para mí, pero fáciles de adaptarlas a mi vida. El Watanagashi me parecía bastante al Tanabata que se celebraba en mi ciudad al que no disfrutaba tanto ir ya que no tenía amigos con los que deambular y disfrutar la festividad pero presentía que este nuevo festival el Watanagashi iba a ser muy diferente.

— Si, esa es la otra razón por la que no voy poder realizar las actividades con ustedes hoy. La abuela quiere que le ayude adelantando unos arreglos para el Watanagashi_ Mion hecho un suspiro quizás sintiéndose algo cansada solo de pensar en el trabajo que le sobrevenía.

— Suena bastante duro Mi-chan_ dijo Rena mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombre para confortarla.

— Sí, pero todos deben poner de su parte para que el Watanagashi sea un éxito además de que puedo planear otras cosas mientras trabajo con la abuela asuntos relacionados con los puestos que habrá en el festival_ comencé a ver de nuevo la sonrisa de Mion dibujarse en su rostro estaba a punto echar una acusación debido a que cuando ella "planea" algo no es nada bueno principalmente para mi sin embargo algo me interrumpió.

— Maebara-san, alguien te está buscando en la puerta_ de repente uno de mis compañeros Hokomura interrumpió mi conversación con Mion y Rena tras lo cual decidí salir encontrarme con la persona que me andaba buscando. Estando en el marco de la puerta cerca de un minuto y no vi a nadie alrededor que tuviera algún asunto conmigo cansándome de esperar regrese al salón de clases caminando de lo más normal cuando noto las mochilas de Rika y Satoko desde fuera del salón pero sin ningún tipo de señal de ellas, al parecer la suposición de Mion era correcta. Tras cruzar el marco de la puerta del salón de clases sentía como poco a poco me desplomaba directamente hacia el suelo, tras impactarme un borrador lleno de tiza aterrizo sobre mi cabeza, finalmente la cereza sobre el pastel una risa que reconocería donde sea y cuando sea comenzó a sonar. Oh no.

— Ohohohoho Keiichi-san nunca puedes descuidarte más de un minuto de una especialista de trampas como yo. Contigo como la victima perfecta podre mejorar mi tiempo de preparación de trampas enseguida_ la artífice de esta bromas fue Houjo Satoko una chica de cabello rubio otra de los miembros del club la razón por la que la sugerencia de mis padres de que ella sea objeto de mis afecciones no tiene sentido ya que ella apenas tiene once años de edad. Apartando el hecho de que es casi el diario vivir para mí el que tenga que soportar las trampas de Satoko constantemente es una amiga mía como cualquier otro miembro del club, de hecho, la quiero como si fuera la hermana menor que nunca tuve. Al tener una vida familiar bastante complicada, la ausencia de su hermano desaparecido Satoshi siendo quizás la única persona la cual llego a confiar toda su vida y la perdida de sus padres merece bastante compresión y compasión de mi parte, como también ayuda de parte de todos los miembros del club ante cualquier dificultad que ella pase. Aunque eso no evitaría que intente desquitarme de ella.

Tras escuchar la irritante y engreída risa de Satoko me abalance sobre ella como león contra su presa para finalmente darle una lección de respeto a sus mayores para que deje de usarme de conejillo de indias para sus malévolas trampas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de poner mis manos encima de la infame maestra de trampas ella puso una cara de inocencia total que haría que Rena inmediatamente intentara llevársela a casa, afortunadamente Rena parecía seguir conversando con Mion por lo que ella no la salvaría. Al ver donde se dirigía la mirada de Satoko veo al director echándome una mirada que haría petrificar de miedo a cualquier alumno y rezar a Oyashiro-sama para evitar que le sobrevenga el castigo sobre él, tras un momento el director siguió su camino hacia su oficina sin quitarme la mirada mientras podía, al dejar de sentir su mirada sobre mí me eche al suelo derrotado simplemente no me iba poder vengar hoy.

— Mii ,Keiichi parece que te volvió a pasar lo de ayer, no te preocupes algún día lograras capturar a Satoko solo déjala ir por esta ocasión _ sentí la mano de una pequeña tocando mi cabeza consolándome ante mi tragedia matutina, la única que hace eso es Furude Rika el segundo "amor prohibido" que hablaron mis papas. Rika tiene diez años es de esas chicas tan dulce hasta al punto de empalagarte solo de verla, tiene expresiones de hablar que aunque no tiene sentido simplemente vuelven loco a muchos de los chicos de su edad e incluso algunos mayores. Rika y sus padres son parte de las tres grandes familias de Hinamizawa, su padre y madre son sacerdotes que llevan a cabo la adoración de Oyashiro-sama, siendo la madre de Rika aquella que realizara el ritual de Watanagashi en este año. Los padres de Rika son tan amables como ella siendo ellos los que recibieron la tutoría sobre Satoko tras la muerte de su tía y la desaparición de su hermano Satoshi, ellos acudieron inmediatamente en su ayuda recibiéndola junto con Rika con los brazos abiertos mejorando por mucho la vida de Satoko.

— Agh si supongo que no me puedo negar a Rika-chan_ término rindiéndome ante la petición de la pequeña.

— Nipaa_ dijo Rika haciendo el símbolo de la paz mientras decía su frase icono, tras esa palabra salir de su boca Rena vino con la velocidad de un chita alzando a Rika en sus brazos sacudiéndola.

— Rika-chan es tan linda, me la voy a llevar a casa_ decía Rena sin parar, mientras echaba su cara contra el cachete de Rika dándole todo su "amor".

— Y en cuanto a ti, supongo que has ganado por esta vez_ le dije mirando a Satoko la cual mostraba su diente con forma de vampiro a mí en señal de victoria.

— Ohohoho Keiichi-san tenías alguna duda de ello, no puedes derrotar a una maestra de las trampas como yo ni en un millón de años.

— Claro, claro supongo que simplemente por hoy me tendré que conformar con esto_ comencé acercarme a Satoko la chica cerro sus ojos pensando que iba aprovechar que tenía la guardia baja para desquitarme, pero simplemente acaricie su cabeza suavemente, era una manera de mostrar mi afecto a mis amigas de todas maneras es una acción simple, pero supongo que ellas reconocen mis buenas intenciones. Tras fijarme un poco en la expresión de Satoko me di cuenta de que le agradaba supongo que le recordaría su hermano, pero no estaba tan seguro de todos modos.

— Nii-Nii_ dijo Satoko suavemente mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.

—¿Dijiste algo?_ había escuchado Satoko decir algo pero el ruido que provocaba Rena en sus intentos de llevarse a casa a Rika era tal que no capte bien lo que dijo.

— No, debe ser simplemente tu imaginación_ me dijo Satoko algo nerviosa le quede mirando un rato quizás dijo algo vergonzoso así que no la presionare a que lo repita, Mion había salido del salón de clase para avisarnos que Chie-sensei había llegado y que nos pidió que entrásemos, Rena sin embargo no pensaba a soltar a Rika, aunque le costase la vida.

— Mii, Rena debería soltarme sino dejaría de ser tan linda como antes y no me podría llevar a casa_ dijo Rika intentando batallar fuego contra fuego si algo que Rena no podía permitir es que ella llegase a estropear alguna de sus linduras.

— Hauuuu Rena no quiere que Rika-chan se dañe, Rena protegerá tu lindura de quien sea hasta de Rena mismo_ tras eso Rena soltó a la pobre pequeña para que todos pudiésemos regresar a clases, aun cuando todos sabíamos que esa promesa se la llevaría el viento.

La clase transcurrió de lo más normal, Mion uso la hora del almuerzo para explicar que la actividad del club se realizaría en una juguetería en Okinomiya me dijo que iba a haber un premio especial para mi debido a mi mejora en las anteriores actividades del club siendo que incluso quede en un empate con Mion la presidenta del club como también el miembro con la mayor cantidad de victorias. Después de que el día de clases acabase todos departimos caminos, Rika y Satoko tenían que regresar a casa para seguir ayudando en los arreglos del Watanagashi como también Mion regresaría a su hogar para ver con su abuela sobre los diferentes puestos que se pondrán para el festival, haciendo que Rena y yo regresemos juntos a casa mientras conversábamos amenamente de todo lo sucedido en el día.

Al llegar a casa me recosté en mi futón para pensar de nuevo en las insinuaciones de mis padres. ¡De verdad que son absurdas! Es verdad que es poco común que sea el único chico en un club conformado solo por chicas muy bonitas sin embargo no hay manera de que ninguna de ellas sienta alguna atracción por mí. En la ciudad realmente no recuerdo cuando fue la última ocasión en que hable con una chica y dudo demasiado que alguna me viera como algún prospecto deseable incluso puede que me mirasen como mucho menos que los demás chicos. Aparte no soy lo suficientemente maduro emocional o sentimentalmente para tener una novia, no tengo ni idea como sobrellevar una relación o como podría ayudarla con algún problema que se le presente, tampoco desearía que por mis malas decisiones o estupidez lastimarla. ¡Ya había lastimado a alguien sin remedio anteriormente no podría permitir que eso ocurriese de nuevo!

He venido a Hinamizawa, esta maravillosa aldea para tener un nuevo y gran comienzo, pienso disfrutar mi nueva vida junto con mis amigos y volverme un mejor Maebara Keiichi con esta oportunidad que se me ha dado.

 **De acuerdo lectores hasta aquí llegaría a ser el primero capitulo que también podría ser considerado un prólogo, ya que todos los arcos partirán desde este capítulo. Como ven este capítulo está hecho para mostrar cómo ve a Keiichi a cada una de sus amigas o miembros del club como también el perfil de cada una de ellas, siendo Satoko y Rika las que más cambiaron a comparación de con sus versiones de anteriores Hinamizawas.**

 **Unos cuantos avisos antes de continuar**

 **-No esta planeado haber lolicon en este fic, así que Rika y Satoko estarán a salvo de cualquier cosa extraña que se pudiesen imaginar.**

 **-Los padres de Rika siguen vivos debido a que fueron asesinados por órdenes de Takano en la historia original. El padre de Rika fue envenenado por el Yamainu y la madre fue diseccionada por Takano por eso es que ellos son los que tienen la tutela sobre Satoko.**

 **-Keiichi sabe acerca de la desaparición de Satoshi en este fic, pero no todos los detalles que envuelve. Satoshi desapareció debido a que contrajo el síndrome de Hinamizawa de nivel cinco por lo que Irie tuvo que encerrarlo para evitar que se matase a sí mismo.**

 **-Irie es el jefe de toda la investigación del síndrome en esta historia, siendo Takano una simple asistente para él.**

 **-En esta historia Keiichi no será tan pervertido como es en el anime (siendo más apegado a su versión del manga y de novela visual) o al menos no lo es en el principio.**

 **Tras haber dejado todas las aclaraciones pertinentes, me despido esperen el próximo capítulo que es donde la historia ya se comenzara a desarrollar hacia uno de los arcos que tengo planeado. Cualquier comentario, duda, opinion o especulacion díganmelos a través de los reviews siempre son bienvenidos que estare encantado de leerlos para mejorar la historia. Si desean estar al tanto de las actualizaciones de esta historia denle fav o follow a la historia que se actualizara en intervalos constantes. Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Shion o Mion

**¿Shion o Mion?**

 **Como avise en el anterior capitulo a partir de aquí se empezara dirigir la historia hacia el arco argumental que he escogido para esta ocasión así que arranquemos.**

 **Disclaimer: Higurashi no naku koro ni tanto su historia como personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto, todos son propiedad de 7th Expansion.**

Un día nuevo había empezado en Hinamizawa, el canto de las cigarras ya había comenzado entrar por mis oídos. Después de despertarme y empezar a vestirme hice una lista mental de todas las cosas que tenía que hacer para el día. Para empezar estaba la actividad del club la cual se realizaría en Okinomiya. Por ahora solo debía esperar a que Mion y Rena me recogiesen para tomar mi bicicleta y dirigirnos a la pequeña ciudad cercana. Aprovechando mi paso por la ciudad mis padres me dieron unos encargos que hacer por ellos ya que al parecer iban a tener una especie de salida de parejas. Dicho sea de paso, mi mama me dijo que aprovechase para comer algo en la ciudad.

Después de ponerme mi ropa de salida que constaba de unos shorts verdes, una camisa de color negro y una chaqueta de color rojo ambas sin mangas. Escuche el toque de alguien en mi puerta después de abrirla me encontré tanto con Rena y Mion cada una usando sus respectivas ropas de calle.

Rena llevaba puesto un vestido blanco el cual la hacía parecer una muñeca de porcelana y su gorro preferido del mismo color. Mion por otro lado llevaba una ropa bastante simple una camiseta de color amarillo, unos jeans de color azules, en medio del cual tenía amarrado un abrigo blanco en su cintura y una pistola de juguete que guardaba en una agarradera que tenía en el hombro.

—Vaya Kei-chan que bueno que no nos has hecho esperar, sabes que no es de buena educación hacer esperar a un par de chicas después de todo_ me dijo Mion tratando de reprenderme por mi mínima tardanza en atenderlas quizás para molestarme como en cualquier otra mañana.

—¿Par de chicas, en serio? Pero si yo solo veo una chica que hice esperar aquí_ opte por devolverle su broma a Mion, no puedo quedarme atrás y dejar que se aprovechen simplemente porque soy el nuevo. Era un contraataque perfecto y que de verdad pondría a la chica con actitud de chico en su lugar.

—¿Solo ves a una chica, Keiichi-kun? ¿Quién será la chica aquí Mii-chan o Rena? Rena se pregunta_ la inocencia de Rena hace que no se percate hacia quien había enviado mi contraataque así que tenía que reafirmar mi punto para conseguir la victoria.

—Es obvio que me refiero a ti Rena, quien más que tu podría ser la chica entre las dos. Ni aunque lo intentase por un millón de años Mion podría volverse una chica_ le dije a la espectadora de esta contienda solo quedaba ver como reaccionaria Mion.

—¡Kei-chan idiota! ¡Porque me andas diciendo esas cosas, es obvio que yo también soy una chica!_ el grito de Mion hizo que me echara un poco para atrás cambiando totalmente la situación, no era el típico grito que me daría cuando andábamos molestándonos entre nosotros para jugar, tal y como yo lo hago con Satoko. Este grito demostraba que de verdad le molesto mucho lo que le había dicho y lejos de ser una victoria para mi ego, era más bien una reacción que nunca hubiese deseado que tuviera.

—Perdón, creo que me pase un poco_ solo eche la mirada hacia un lado lleno de vergüenza, lo que menos quería era que pudiera haber algún tipo de pelea entre mis amigas y yo. Cosa que al parecer Mion noto inmediatamente.

—No, no perdóname a mí. Este anciano al parecer se acaba de levantar de mal humor y por eso te hablo tan mal_ Mion comenzó a reír de una manera muy nerviosa mientras apartaba la mirada de mí, algo que me sorprendió bastante. No pensaba que ella llegase a cambiar de ánimo tan rápido todo por una simple broma que le había hecho. De todas maneras, Mion tiene una forma de ser que pareciera que no le molestaría ese tipo de cosas, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Creo que debería compensarle de algún modo.

—Vamos apresurémonos no deberíamos hacer esperar a Satoko y Rika-chan mucho tiempo, ellas ya deberían estar en el lugar de la actividad de hoy_ tras decir eso Mion se montó sobre su bicicleta dejándonos a mí y a Rena atrás.

—Espera Mi-chan no te vayas sin nosotros_ inmediatamente después de decir eso Rena y yo nos montamos en nuestras bicicletas y comenzamos a seguir a Mion directo al camino que llevaba a Okinomiya.

 **Opening**

El camino hasta la ciudad fue de lo más normal. Al parecer Mion había dejado atrás el tema de nuestra pelea, aunque por mi lado seguía pensando que de verdad me había pasado un poco, ni bien viera la oportunidad encontraría la manera de compensarla solo tenía que esperar el momento apropiado.

Tras llegar a Okinomiya, Mion nos llevó a donde se realizaría la siguiente actividad del club el cual era una juguetería. Satoko y Rika-chan ya habían llegado por lo que debió haberlo dejado como una sorpresa tanto para mí como para Rena.

—Miren hay están Satoko y Rika-chan. Esperen ¿Por qué hay tanto niño? No veo nada especial en esta juguetería _ a pesar de que el lugar era una juguetería me sorprendía la enorme cantidad de niños que se encontraban afuera esperando que abriese. A lo mejor estaban esperando la salida de algún juguete muy popular o algo por el estilo. Pensaba que Mion había reservado el lugar para una actividad solo para los miembros del club por lo que suponía que la juguetería estaría abierta solo para nosotros, aunque si lo pensaba más detenidamente la respuesta vino a mi cabeza.

—¿Es que hay un concurso o algo? _ acaso ¿Esta era la idea de Mion de echarle mas picante a las actividades del club?

—¡Exacto, diste justo en el clavo Kei-chan andas muy persuasivo hoy! ¡El premio es 50000 yenes!

—¡50000 yenes! _ cuando la cantidad de dinero que implicada el ganar este concurso había entrado por mis oídos grité tan fuerte que estuve a punto de caer desmayado al suelo de la impresión. Acabo de aprender de nuevo que cuando trata de actividades del club Sonozaki Mion siempre tenía la forma de sorprenderte. Una cosa era echarle un poco de picante y emoción a los juegos, pero esa barbaridad de dinero en juego ya parecía que íbamos a jugar en un casino en lugar de una juguetería. Aun con todo Mion había logrado de nuevo despertar en mí el interés en el juego, parece que su plan fue a la perfección.

—¡Os estábamos esperando! _ al parecer Satoko había logrado escuchar mi grito ya que noto nuestra presencia para saludarnos. Como también Rika-chan enseguida también nos saludó para que finalmente todos los miembros del club estemos reunidos.

—¡Muy bien es hora de empezar! _ indico Mion llena de felicidad para que nosotros comencemos a ingresar para participar en el torneo, por la explicación que nos había dado Mion el dueño era un conocido de ella que realizaba torneos como este para atraer a más personas. Aunque con premios como los que ofrece no entiendo como una pequeña juguetería podría gastar 50000 yenes para un concurso solo para publicitarse y mantener su negocio en pie, el señor debe ser un haz de las finanzas total. Yo ya había despejado mis dudas con respecto al hecho del tremendo premio y la razón de porque tantos participantes nuevos para nuestra actividad, solo me faltaba una cosa por saber.

—Espera Mion ¿No me habías dicho ayer que por mi racha en las anteriores actividades del club iba a recibir una ventaja especial para esta ocasión? ¿De que va? No creo que hagas que me den el dinero así como así ¿Verdad?

—Ah cierto, perdona. Me había olvidado, hoy te tocara escoger que juego se hará en el torneo, Kei-chan. Aunque no te emociones tanto que los juegos que hay disponibles son poco comunes así que es una ventaja mínima para ti_ me dijo sonriendo la chica peliverde, sabía que una "ventaja" de parte de Mion para mi iba a ser un instrumento para empeorar mi humillación, una cosa seria perder en un juego escogido por Mion pero sería una vergüenza sin precedentes el que yo caiga por mi propia mano.

Tras simplemente echar un suspiro le dije: "De acuerdo a quien le digo para escoger el juego"

—Hay está el dueño_ me dijo señalando a un hombre que estaba arreglando algunos juegos de mesa en las estanterías_ ya le dije que tú eras el que seleccionaría el juego así que no te preocupes_ después de eso me dirigí al hombre para escoger el juego de esta ocasión. Tal y como dijo Mion casi ninguno se me hacía conocido vi un juego de Karuta que a pesar de que lo conocía debía admitir que soy bastante malo en ello, así que simplemente busque algo que dependa meramente de la suerte. En ese momento fue cuando pare mis ojos en lo que podría ser mi salvación.

—Escojo este_ dije señalando a una especie de estatuilla de una frutilla enorme la cual tenía una muñeca de porcelana en el tope, por lo que me llegaron a explicar era de introducir unas especies de tenedores en varios orificios los cuales para ganar una ronda un jugador debía introducir todos los tenedores, si llegaba a accionar la muñeca del tope eran puntos para dicho jugador aunque se debía tener cuidado ya que el introducir de manera equivocada el tenedor en el orificio provocaría que los demás salgan disparados haciendo que sea descalificado inmediatamente. La estatuilla fue puesta en la mesa, el juego ya iba empezar.

—¿Te sientes con suerte hoy Kei-chan? Bueno de verdad si jugamos esto, no creo que habrá mucha diferencia con el resultado final_ me comento llena de confianza Mion. Ella sabía que ese simple comentario encendería el fuego de la competencia en mi interior haciendo que este concurso sea mucho más interesante tanto para ella como para mí.

—Aww ¡Esta muñeca es tan linda, yo quiero llevármela a casa!_ dijo Rena prácticamente babeando ante la "lindura" del juego, eso era señal de que se había activado su modo de "llevar a casa", volviéndola un rival más peligroso que nunca.

—Verdaderamente estoy emocionada por esto, esos 50000 yenes serán nuestros_ dijo Satoko mostrando la determinación en sus ojos para después hacer sonar la muñeca indicando que gano un punto. Ella tenía una gran ventaja y era que tenía a Rika-chan de su lado cualquiera de las dos podía ganar el premio y podría ser de ambas, este dúo también me iba a presentar problemas.

El juego continuo, la batalla fue intensa, hubo muchos altos y bajos, se cambiaron las tornas en muchas ocasiones. La suerte de verdad no favorecía a nadie en particular, varios salieron. Satoko que había hecho un gran trabajo en equipo con Rika para llevarse el premio activo mal el mecanismo de la muñeca lo que provoco que los tenedores saliesen volando de su lado creando un gran desastre. Rena en medio de su admiración de la muñeca tropezó al momento de meter el tenedor por lo que le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo que Satoko. Las rondas pasaron, casi todos fueron descalificados solo quedaban dos contendientes, dos rivales listos para determinar el ganador.

—No está mal Kei-chan, para mí que te he subestimado_ dijo Mion mirándome desde el otro lado de la mesa de una manera muy analítica, como si estuviésemos en un enfrentamiento del viejo oeste preparando nuestros revólveres los cuales cargarían la última bala que daría el punto y final a la contienda.

—Así soy yo cuando voy en serio_ respondí devolviéndole la misma mirada, pero a la vez demostrando con una sonrisa toda mi confianza en mis habilidades las cuales habían dejado boquiabiertos a los espectadores del concurso. A pesar de que había pensado que la diosa de la suerte no favorecía a nadie en particular, últimamente se andaba muy cariñosa conmigo llevándome de la mano en las últimas actividades del club e iba dejar que me guie directo hacia la victoria.

—Digno de ser mi rival después de todo, me molesta decirlo, pero estamos empatados_ era cierto Mion estaba muy familiarizada con estas situaciones, después de todo, ella es la presidenta y es la que gana más la mayoría del tiempo. La suerte parece que le tenía más amor a ella que a cualquier otro miembro del club, sin embargo yo iba aplastar ese destino con mis propias manos.

—Así que, este es el final. Todo o nada ¿Estas lista Mion?_ era mi turno y de esto iba a depender el resultado de esta pelea encarnizada entre los dos.

—Cuando quieras Kei-chan_ llena de confianza me responde que siga mi jugada. Así es como me gustan las actividades en su punto de tensión más alto.

—Entonces ¡Allá voy!_ esto era todo iba arriesgar el más grande premio de toda mi vida, mi dignidad, mi honor, la gloria, todo en este último movimiento. Era el momento cumbre de esta guerra sin cuartel que empezó con muchos y término con nosotros dos. Como dije todo o nada, vida o muerte, cielo o infierno, gloria o deshonra absoluta, todo se iba a decidir con este último movimiento era hora de que el reinado de Maebara Keiichi como rey de los juegos empezase. El reloj de pared suena la señal perfecta para realizar mi movimiento, justo cuando iba dar por concluido el juego alguien me interrumpió.

—¡Un momento! _ ¿qué ocurría en un momento como este?

—Tendremos que dejar la partida aquí. Sonozaki Mion se retira_ las palabras de mi contrincante mi hicieron parar en seco.

—¡¿Qué?!_ tras reconocer la voz de Mion y ver como se levantaba de la mesa, mi cerebro sentía como si iba explotar en miles de pedazos, mis neuronas empezarían a destrozarse la una a la otra en medio de una rebelión salvaje que no dejaría ninguna sobreviviente, sentía la tremenda necesidad de arrancarme mis cabellos ante lo ocurrido. No podía desarrollar el procesamiento cognitivo para comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Mion se retiraba ante quizás la batalla más épica en la historia del club.

Seguí a Mion hasta fuera de la tienda y le reclame inmediatamente: "¡Oye, Mion! ¿Estas tratando de escapar?"

—Lo siento, Kei-chan, pero tengo que irme a trabajar_ Mion explico su razón y su tono de voz fue mucho más suave, aquello me tranquilizo un poco. A lo mejor el torneo se extendió más de lo pensado y no estaba bajo su control, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirme frustrado.

—¿Trabajar? ¿Cómo es que nunca me he enterado de eso?_ le respondí un tanto consternado ante la repentina e inoportuna revelación.

—Bueno, guardaremos el dinero para la próxima vez_ el dueño de la tienda dio su grano de arena para calmarme otro poco más. Haciéndome saber que podría tener mi revancha, aunque no me convencía del todo.

—Por el día de hoy solo te daremos esto_ el dueño me entrego una bolsa, al menos yo soy el que recibiré este premio de consolación dado que fue Mion la que se retiró en medio del encuentro.

—Guau ¿Qué será? ¿Qué será?_ pregunto muy emocionada Rena ante la intriga del contenido de la bolsa.

—¿Esto es una especie de broma? _ genial el día solo va mejorando cada vez, arruinado mi momento de gloria y mi único consuelo es una muñeca, que por más bonita que sea obviamente yo no le daría ningún uso en lo absoluto.

—Vaya es una muñeca bien bonita_ comento Satoko al ver el aspecto de la muñeca, claro como ella si es chica estaría encantada de tenerla entre sus manos.

—Aww, ¡Es fabulosa, en verdad es fabulosa! ¡De verdad desearía llevármela a casa!_ dijo Rena llena de ilusión viendo a la muñeca en mis manos hasta yo debía admitir que si entraría en mi clasificación de lindo poniéndome en los zapatos de Rena.

— Vaya Kei-chan recibió algo que no le gusta _ al ver mi mala fortuna Mion se rio de mí.

—Eso es cierto, en ese caso esta muñeca…_ alce mi brazo estaba a punto de dirigirlo hacia Rena y entregársela, pero antes de que lo hiciera capte algo por el rabillo de mi ojo. La mirada de Mion estaba dirigida hacia la muñeca, no sé por qué pero me parecía que ella anhelaba recibirla. Era solo un presentimiento mío pero era muy fuerte, quizás uno que acabó de sentir tras recordar lo molesta que se puso esta mañana por mí broma pesada algo de lo cual todavía deseaba compensarla. Cualquier persona optaría por inmediatamente entregárselo a Rena la amante de toda cosa "linda" sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero solo por esta vez escogeré alguien más, hare algo que ni siquiera yo me esperaría que alguien hiciese, solo para compensar a esa cierta persona.

—Tómala, ya que a mí no me sirve, puedes quedártela_ extendí la muñeca hacia Mion decidí entregársela a ella, yo deseaba que ella lo tuviese. Algo que tanto a ella como también a Rika-chan impresiono.

—Que estás diciendo, desde que yo crecí no he jugado con muñecas, soy más fuerte que los chicos y siempre estoy tratando de ser la líder_ Sonozaki Mion había bajado la guardia y simplemente andaba echando excusas que por la manera en que las decía ni ella se las creería, ella deseaba la muñeca y yo no recibiría un no como respuesta.

—Afróntalo, actúas mucho como una chica, esto demuestra lo que realmente pienso de ti_ le sonreí a Mion, ella tenía que saber mi verdadera impresión de ella. Sonozaki Mion para mí era como cualquier otra chica aun con su manera de ser. Aun cuando ella intento con uñas y dientes ocultarlo mostro finalmente un poco de su lado femenino y me gustaba mucho.

—¿Yo? ¿De verdad piensas eso de mí?_ Mion hecho un vistazo a Rena ya que ella también deseaba recibir la muñeca.

—No hay ningún problema de parte de Rena_ le dijo bastante contenta mostrando bastante compresión_ ¿Espero que puedas entender el deseo de Keiichi-kun cierto, cierto? _ al parecer Rena supo dilucidar el hecho de que quería zanjar mi problema con Mion de hace un momento demostrándole que yo también creo que ella sea una chica.

—Si tu no la cuidas, me enojare contigo_ con ese último aviso para ella, entrego la muñeca en sus manos. Mi primer regalo para alguna de mis amigas fue para Sonozaki Mion.

—Tendré en mente eso, de verdad atesorare esta muñeca_ capte la voz suave de Mion al recibir la muñeca, era una voz por demás encantadora. La manera como la sostenía y miraba como si de un tesoro invaluable se tratase era realmente linda y tierna, me fijé claramente en su rostro vi una expresión en ella que nunca había visto. Era realmente maravillosa llena de anhelo, felicidad y gran amor hacia mi regalo. Me había equivocado el lado femenino de Mion no la hacía como cualquier chica, la volvía en la chica más encantadora y dulce que había llegado ver hasta ahora. Era algo increíble pero cierto hasta el punto de provocar que mi corazón se acelerase un poco. Solo una cosa rondaba por mi mente ¿Cómo era posible que yo pudiera causar ese efecto en ella? Quizás era un dilema que nunca llegaría a resolver.

—Bueno, nos vemos_ dijo llena de felicidad en su tono de voz mientras montaba su bicicleta para retirarse.

—Adiós Mii-chan nos vemos después_ tras decir esto Rena, todos nos despedimos de Mion mientras se dirigía hacia su trabajo. Después de eso un cierto gruñido me hizo acuerdo del resto de tareas que debía hacer para este día.

—Creo que toda esta emoción me ha dado hambre ¿Vamos a comer algo?

—Yo no puedo, Rena tiene que ir a preparar la cena para papa hoy así que me tengo que ir.

—Mii, mama en cambio me pidió que vaya después de las actividades del club arreglar unas cosas en el Saiguden, así que no te puedo acompañar_ me respondió algo apenada Rika-chan al no poder acompañarme, así que decidí recurrir a mi último posible acompañante.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Satoko? _ le dije dirigiéndome a la chica rubia ya que el cuidado del Saiguden sería algo que los padres de Rika solo se lo pedirían a su propia hija, no sería necesario que Satoko regresase con Rika ahora mismo.

—Lo siento, los padres de Rika me pidieron que haga las compras ya que andan muy ocupados por que el Watanagashi está cerca así que tendría que regresar inmediatamente después de eso. Es una pena de verdad_ eso si era una racha de mala suerte tremenda, un rechazo triple era algo que haría reír a cualquiera que estuviese viendo mi desgracia.

—¿Estará bien que vayas sola? Si quieres te acompaño de todas maneras también tengo que realizar unas compras para mis padres después de comer_ le dije mostrando preocupación por el bienestar de Satoko. Ella aún era realmente joven y podría haber algún enfermo que podría intentar aprovecharse, con lo inocente que era podía ser fácilmente engañada.

—No te preocupes, tengo alguien que me acompañara a realizar las compras me encontrare con esa persona aquí mismo_ me dijo Satoko tranquilizando bastante mis instintos fraternos hacia ella. En la juguetería no le pasaría nada ya que el dueño era un conocido de Mion no correría ningún peligro mientras esperara.

—Ya veo, pues hasta mañana_ después de eso cada uno partimos nuestros caminos.

Ya había recorrido las calles de Okinomiya por un rato considerable, logre encontrar un puesto de ramen en el cual almorcé rápidamente para después hacer las compras que mi madre había pedido. De verdad debí haber pedido indicaciones a Satoko o a Rena alrededor de la ciudad. Estaba totalmente perdido recorrí los diferentes edificios del lugar para finalmente después de media hora encontrar un pequeño supermercado, tras coger una canasta comencé a coger los diferentes productos que se indicaban en la lista. Cuando estaba en el puesto de comida enlatada comencé a divisar algo que llamo mi atención.

En otra de las estanterías reconocí una chica de cabello verde que si no lo tuviese suelto con un lazo amarillo amarrado en la parte de atrás seria Mion. Por curiosidad me acerque más a ella para echarle un mejor vistazo y lo llegue a confirmar. Efectivamente esa chica que tenía enfrente de mi era Sonozaki Mion. A pesar de que su apariencia era idéntica, su atuendo consistía de una blusa ploma sin mangas de cuello de tortuga la cual tenía unas especies de piedras color dorado en el área del cuello y una falda corta de color negro. ¡Eso era un atuendo que la reina del cielo y del infierno, Sonozaki Mion, nunca usaría! ¡Era muy de niña para ella!

Por otro lado, si lo pensaba más detenidamente Mion ya me había demostrado un poco de su lado femenino esta mañana. Así que podría ser que ¿Este cambio de atuendo también era parte de aquello? Debía admitir, le quedaba muy bien y resaltaba más sus atributos, creo que la sorprenderé. De todas maneras la encontré en una faceta de su vida en la que tal vez nadie del club la haya visto antes. Si, será una broma perfecta de la cual nos reiremos mucho después de que pase por la vergüenza de mi descubrimiento.

—Vaya ese atuendo te queda muy bien, Mion_ le dije de una manera muy insinuante a Mion para poder llamar su atención, esto era perfecto iba a conocer la verdadera cara de Sonozaki Mion en todo su esplendor.

—Esto…. ¿Perdona?_ Mion hizo su cabeza a un lado mostrando una cara de confusión total a la hora de reconocerme, su rostro parecía como si intentara encontrarle las similitudes de mi cara con la de otra persona o como si él que me lograse identificar como Maebara Keiichi fuera más complicado que descifrar un mensaje críptico . Vaya ¿Estará intentando fingir el no conocerme para escaparse de esta? ¡Buen intento pero no lo suficiente!

—Vamos, acaso no lo usas para demostrar que eres femenina, pues a mí ya me tienes más que convencido_ le dije sonriendo reafirmando lo que le había dicho en la juguetería cuando le había entregado la muñeca. Soy de sus mejores amigos así que no tenía que esconderme esa clase de cosas a mí por más vergüenza que le pudiera producir al principio.

—Te equivocas _ me dijo bastante seria intentando replicarme_ yo no soy Mion.

—¿Eh?_ espera como eso era posible, era cierto que su tono de voz era diferente y que estaba actuando de una manera poco habitual pero mis ojos no me engañaban. Ella era Sonozaki Mion.

—Veras, soy Sonozaki Shion la gemela menor de Mion.

—¿Hermana gemela? _ No, de ninguna manera. Eso no podía ser, era demasiado conveniente. ¿Justo me encuentro con la hermana gemela de Mion aquí, después de haberse escapado tan repentinamente del torneo? Eso era demasiado sospechoso.

—Sí, es normal siempre me confunden con ella_ en serio ¿Es normal? Conocía de la existencia de gemelos que tenían parecidos, pero esto era absurdo. En caso de que estuviera diciendo la verdad "Shion" o "Mion", entonces realmente eran idénticas como dos gotas de agua siendo lo único que realmente las diferenciarían seria su atuendo y su estilo de cabello. Tras mirarla con bastante incredulidad por un rato me di cuenta que tenía dos opciones: Podía intentar enfrentarla, deshacer su pésima excusa y que admita que ella era Mion. También estaba la posibilidad de que estuviera diciendo la verdad y no me gustaría dar una primera mala impresión a Shion desconfiando de ella, así que opte por seguirle el juego. Así si decía la verdad podía evitar un problema. Y en caso de que sea Mion que me estuviera gastando una broma al menos en mi conciencia quedaba que había logrado verla actuando y vestida como toda una dama.

—Ya veo, lo siento por dudar de ti y todo eso.

—No te preocupes, me alegra que entiendas y confíes en mi_ Shion me respondió dándome una sonrisa cálida tal y como había visto en su hermana, ese gesto estaba haciendo que mi corazón aumente su ritmo tal y como la última vez. Lo diferente es que la mirada estaba dirigida hacia mi como si ella hubiese encontrado algo que hace mucho tiempo había perdido, realmente no entendía ¿Por qué me miraba de esa manera? ¿Acaso fue por el halago que le di a la hora de sorprenderla? ¿Por qué el hecho de que ellas me miren de esa manera me hace sentir tan extraño? ¿Sera porque Shion y Mion son idénticas? Quizás simplemente le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto de todas maneras no estoy seguro siquiera si Shion existe porque me preocupo por el hecho de que mire de una u otra manera. Toda aquella situación daba tanta gracia que no me pude aguantar la risa a lo cual Shion también se rio probablemente entendiendo lo chistoso de la situación.

—Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Shion, nos vemos después_ le dije despidiéndome de mi posible nueva "amiga", tras eso me marché del supermercado con mis compras.

—Cuídate_ una vez que el chico se había retirado algo importante había cruzado por su mente_ espera me olvide preguntarle el cómo se llamaba. Supongo que podría preguntarle hoy a Mion ya que viene a visitarme_ dijo la peliverde al ver que Keiichi se había retirado de la tienda al parecer le había parecido que era un chico realmente interesante del cual le gustaría averiguar y conocer más.

—¿Ocurre algo nee-nee? Te oí conversando con alguien_ pregunto Satoko que había andado casi hipnotizada intentando identificar si era el brócoli o la coliflor el que era de color amarillo.

—No, solo me encontré a alguien que se me hacía parecido a otra persona muy especial_ dijo Shion recordando a una persona muy querida para ella y Satoko que se hallaba perdida.

-Oh ya veo y ¿De quién se trata?

—No te preocupes Satoko, vamos que después de esto tenemos que llevarte con Irie-sensei para tus pruebas_ dijo Shion agarrando de la mano a Satoko para continuar con sus compras.

De camino a casa me puse a pensar en todo lo ocurrido en este día. Todo ha sido realmente inesperado, el que Mion se retirase en medio del torneo de juegos, su cambio de actitud cuando le entregue la muñeca, la repentina aparición de su hermana gemela Shion. ¿Por qué Mion no me habrá contado de un detalle tan importante como el hecho de que tiene una hermana gemela? Eso quizás la volvería a Shion la familia más cercana que ella tiene y sin embargo solo sé que vive con su abuela, nada más allá de eso. Otra cosa que rondaba por mi mente ¿Por qué nunca había visto a Shion en Hinamizawa? Si son hermanas ¿No deberían vivir juntas o asistir a la misma escuela que nosotros? Era demasiado surrealista lo que andaba pasando a mí alrededor, por un lado tenía dos hermanas gemelas idénticas en apariencia pero polos opuestos totales en lo que tiene que ver en cuanto a personalidad y justo ¿Las conozco en un momento como este? ¿Justo cuando Mion estaba mostrando por primera vez su lado femenino? Realmente a mí no me cuadraba pero decidí seguir la corriente e intentar creer que efectivamente había llegado a conocer a Shion de todas maneras seguirles el juego no le haría daño a nadie ¿No?

 **Parte B**

Era el atardecer había llegado a mi apartamento y comencé a guardar los víveres que había comprado junto con Satoko. El director había hecho sus típicas pruebas a Satoko y también le dio su dosis de inyecciones para controlar su enfermedad. Pobre chica es tan ingenua piensa que las inyecciones que recibe son para una investigación alimenticia cuando realmente le están salvando la vida. Irie y yo conversamos sobre varias cosas el estado de Satoko, como le iba al equipo de baseball, los diferentes visitantes a su clínica, aun así mi mente no dejaba de pensar en el chico que me había encontrado hoy en el supermercado. Por lo que me di cuenta conocía a mi hermana ya que me identifico como ella inmediatamente además le lanzo una insinuación por lo que deberían tenerse la suficiente confianza para hablarse de esa manera el uno al otro pero lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando dijo: "Si estas intentando demostrar ser femenina, a mí ya me tienes más que convencido"

Pensé que nunca llegaría a presenciar el día en que un chico reconociese a mi hermana como una chica femenina. Conocía a Mion de toda mi vida y ella intentaba contra viento y marea parecer lo menos débil posible que para su razonamiento implicaba deshacer cualquier aspecto femenino de ella o al menos en público. Yo reconozco que ella tiene ese lado suyo, pero nunca lo había demostrado o demostraría con alguien aparte de su gemela. ¿Acaso este chico era ciego o había logrado algún tipo de milagro? ¿Había derrumbado la muralla de defensas que tiene mi hermana y haberla cogido desprevenida, mostrando su otra cara? ¿Sera que mi hermana siente algo por este chico? Eso sería algo que averiguaría en unos pocos momentos, ya que Kasai andaba ocupado con algunos asuntos por órdenes de mi mama Mion decidió darme una visita hoy después de ayudar en la tienda de nuestro tío quizás ella me ayudaría averiguar quién era este muchacho.

Mientras me hallaba preparando un poco de té y unos bocadillos para la llegada de Mion, oí el sonido de mi puerta ya suponiéndome de quien se trataría.

—¿Quién es? _ pregunte en caso de que sea algún vendedor o quizás Kasai viniendo a recoger algo del departamento.

—Soy yo, Shion. Ábreme por favor_ dijo mi hermana imitando mi voz perfectamente. Hace mucho tiempo que ella no hacia ese tipo de broma conmigo lo que era señal de que estaba de buen humor, me dirigí para abrir la puerta de mi hogar y me encontré con mi hermana idéntica a mí por la clara excepción de su típico atuendo de calle y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Tenía una enorme sonrisa plantada en todo su rostro de hecho no había visto a Mion tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo. El comentario de ese chico cabello castaño, el que Mion esté tan feliz ¡No es coincidencia!

—Vaya hermanita te ves bastante radiante el día de hoy ¿Acaso algo bueno paso ?_ le dije con un tono bastante coloquial, aunque yo tenía una ligera idea de cuál sea el motivo.

—No sé a qué te refieres_ me dijo en un tono de canto, parecía como si mi hermana hubiera sido abducida y estuviera hablando con una persona totalmente diferente_ Sonozaki Mion siempre es una chica radiante porque no habría de ser hoy un gran día de todas maneras_ Mion puede engañar a quien sea pero a su gemela jamás.

—Creo que si se a lo que te refieres_ le eche a una mirada a Mion, eso la puso nerviosa sabe que al ser hermanas gemelas nos podemos leer como un libro la una a la otra.

—¿Ah sí? Prueba suerte, adivina_ dijo con esa expresión llena de confianza una que dentro de poco lograre borrar.

—Tiene que ver con un chico ¿Verdad? _ vi como la expresión de Mion cambio de confianza a sorpresa y rubor, pero todavía no había sabido si tuve tanta suerte para que al chico que me encontré hoy era el causante de la tremenda felicidad y subsecuente vergüenza de parte de Mion, así que habría que presionarla un poco más.

—En serio no sé de qué hablas, será mejor que cambiemos de tema ¿Qué tal te fue hoy con Satoko? _ respondió rápidamente mientras el rubor se hacía mas notorio en sus mejillas, solo hay que seguirle el juego un poco más y caerá.

—Si tú lo dices. Muy bien de hecho. Sabes que me encontré con alguien muy interesante que me confundió contigo hoy cuando fui a comprar los víveres con Satoko_ le dije recordando mi encuentro, Mion no lo vería venir.

—¿En serio, Shion? Bueno es de lo más normal ya que la mayoría de personas no saben que somos gemelas parece casi una maldición ¿Y quién era? _ Mion se ve aliviada, se siente en su zona de confort y seguridad. Espera un momento y veras lo que te sobreviene hermana.

—Pues me presente pero no pude averiguar su nombre, creo que me sorprendió un poco y debió haber andado con prisa por lo que se despidió rápido de mí.

—Pues ¿Al menos recuerdas su aspecto? A lo mejor adivino quien era_ noto el claro deseo de Mion de ayudarme a identificar al chico de esta tarde, creo que le daré un poco de mi toque personal a la hora de describirlo, esto será bastante divertido.

—Bueno estaba vestido con unos shorts verdes, camisa negra y un chaleco rojo_ la expresión de Mion está cambiando, sus ojos se están abriendo como platos y esta abriendo poco a poco la boca, estoy dando en el blanco_ tenía el cabello castaño y era un chico realmente guapo_ al decir el adjetivo guapo la expresión de Mion empeoro. De verdad esto no tenía precio, la tenía en la palma de mi mano así que debía poner la guinda sobre el pastel_ quisiera saber quién es me gustaría poder hacerlo mi novi..._ fui interrumpida por Mion la cual me respondió de un grito casi como si le hubiesen dado el susto de su vida.

—¡Shion, aleja tus sucias manos de Kei-chan! _ cuando el apodo que usa mi hermana para referirse al susodicho sale de su boca ella inmediatamente la tapo para evitar humillarse más a sí misma. Pero ya era imposible no podía parar de reír al ver como Mion había caído directamente en mi trampa y ella solo podía tener la cabeza baja en vergüenza con un rubor en sus mejillas que casi nadie había llegado a ver en su rostro.

—¿Así que Kei-chan, eh? ¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre? ¿Keita? ¿Keiyu?_ había ganado, era hora de disfrutar de la vergüenza de Mion lo más que pudiera. Esto para mí era un acontecimiento histórico, había llegado a conocer un chico que su simple nombre haría sonrojar a mi hermana. No me imaginaria que sucediera si siquiera le agarrara la mano, tenía que averiguar quién era dicho chico.

—¡Cállate Shion idiota! _ su último sistema de defensa, un juego en el que yo normalmente caería pero por ahora debía tratar otra táctica para sacarle un poco más de información.

-Perdón, perdón_ le dije tras tranquilizarme un poco después de reír tanto_ que te parece si me hablas un poco más de Kei-chan, mientras comemos lo que he preparado, hermanita_ le señale la mesa a Mion la cual tenía té y unos bocadillos preparados, conozco a Mion y sé que una vez se una conmigo a la mesa tendremos una conversación por demás increíble. Mion mostro un poco de duda al principio pero poco a poco me comenzó a seguir a la mesa, sabía que incluso ella tenía que hablar con alguien acerca de sus sentimientos hacia este chico sino explotaría de la desesperación.

Lleve una hora hablando con Mion acerca de él. Su nombre es Maebara Keiichi, se ha mudado hace unos pocos meses a Hinamizawa, tiene nuestra misma edad a pesar de que esta en un curso inferior a nosotras, debido al pequeño tamaño de su escuela recibe exactamente las mismas clases que Mion y yo incluso Kei-chan parece lo suficiente inteligente para ayudar a Mion en su tarea que ella no entiende, se nota que es un buen chico. Nuestra conversación continua por un buen rato con Mion indicando lo divertido que le parecía Kei-chan en las actividades que realizaba su club de juegos, creo que debería preguntarle a Satoko también sobre el cuándo tenga la oportunidad para ver que ella piensa al respecto.

Las diferentes experiencias e historias de Mion que había tenido con el más nuevo miembro del club debo admitir que para mí eran hilarantes. ¡Pobre chico! Estar en una racha de derrotas en un club tan serio como el de mi hermanita, de los cuales los castigos harían a cualquier persona normal erizar la piel debió haber sido una tortura constante para el novato ¿Acaso mi hermana terminaría desarrollando algún tipo de fetiche si seguía vistiendo al chico que le gusta con trajes tan extraños y humillantes? Espero que no aunque al parecer el mismo chico lo evitaría ya que llego a recuperarse y ver a través de los trucos de Mion hasta el paso de hacerse unas cuantas victorias propias haciendo que Mion tuviese por primera vez un rival y a la vez una persona a la cual querer.

Finalmente la última historia de Mion nos llevó al día de hoy. Un gran torneo de juegos con un premio que haría que cualquiera despertase su espíritu de competencia, dejando a solo dos contrincantes: Mion y Keiichi en una lucha de muerte súbita de proporciones épicas. Solo para ser terminada con un anticlímax típico de parte de mi hermana, en serio cada momento comienzo a compadecer más a Kei-chan sino fuera por lo gracioso de su situación. Sin embargo, lo más importante iba a venir al parecer por fin iba a saber la razón de la tremenda felicidad que estaba sintiendo mi hermanita hoy.

—Y entonces, el jefe le dio una muñeca a Kei-chan como premio_ me dijo Mion recordando el momento en el que Kei-chan recibió su premio de consolación, yo mismo notaba que para Mion ya se estaba tornando algo incómodo mencionar esto. Ya había llegado a la parte jugosa del relato.

—¿Tu querías esa muñeca? _ le pregunte extrañándome bastante el hecho de que Mion le diera importancia a una muñeca, la última vez que recuerdo que jugo con alguna fue antes de que yo siquiera fuera enviada fuera de Hinamizawa por lo que eso fue hace muchos años desde que éramos pequeñas de hecho. Mion simplemente me asintió la cabeza en respuesta.

—Y ¿Quién la recibió? _ el tono de piel de mi hermana se había tornado de blanco a totalmente rojo mientras poco a poco ella alzaba algo que había sacado de su bolso. Mostrándome una hermosa muñeca rubia con vestido rosado. Así que Kei-chan la había escogido a ella. Al parecer es un chico más intuitivo y listo pudo ver a través del deseo de mi hermana, cosa para nada sencilla con lo cabezota que es y que nunca exterioriza sus sentimientos.

—Me siento muy feliz por ti, hermanita. Al parecer si es correspondido_ mis palabras eran sinceras, al parecer Mion tenía mucha suerte en el campo del amor a diferencia mía con otra cierta persona. Aun con esta historia con un aparente final feliz Mion no podía evitar mostrar un rostro de preocupación ¿Por qué?

—¿Te ocurre algo? Te veo preocupada_ le pregunte a Mion que tenía su mirada absorta en su muñeca.

—Me siento feliz por el hecho de que Kei-chan me haya dado este regalo, pero…

—¿Pero? _ había un pero en todo esto, el amor nunca es fácil.

—Rena también quería la muñeca, de hecho por un segundo ya di por sentado que Kei-chan se fijara en mí y me sorprendió bastante que lo hiciera. Pero me da la impresión que Rena siente algo por Kei-chan también. El es algo popular en Hinamizawa y se llegó a llevar bien con todos en el grupo rápidamente así que_ en serio Mion estaba pensando que quizás Rena también le gustase Kei-chan. Bueno no podía descartarse, pero en este caso eso no daría mucho problema al ser ella la escogida no como para que lo exprese como si fuera algo terrible.

—Hermanita vamos, no hagas un drama. No es como si Kei-chan fuera algún tipo de mujeriego o algo por el estilo. No parece el tipo de chico que sea así o ¿no?_ quedo mirando fijamente a Mion dándole una sonrisa reafirmante, nos conocemos de toda nuestra vida y sé que ella no se llegaría a enamorar de un chico de mala calaña que anda de chica en chica aprovechándose.

—No, Kei-chan no es así. Él es pervertido como cualquier chico de su edad pero dentro de lo sanamente posible para alguien que pasa rodeado de chicas lindas todo el tiempo. Pero sé que realmente sería incapaz de lastimarnos jugando con nosotras_ sentía un gran alivio sobre mí, que bueno que mi hermana no se haya estado fijando en malos muchachos como muchos de los que me llego a encontrar en mi trabajo constantemente.

—Si ves, si Rena se fija en él es quizás porque es uno de los pocos chicos que hay en Hinamizawa.

—Pero si ese es el caso ¿Cómo hago para que de todas las chicas que lo rodean, me tome a mí en cuenta? _ esto era increíble mi hermana la gran Sonozaki Mion pidiendo ayuda. Obviamente nunca le daría la espalda, pero este chico y toda la situación que creo me tenía más que impresionada. Sé que diré algo un tanto cliché pero es lo correcto.

—¡Simplemente se tu misma, con esa mirada despreocupada! Te ha funcionado hasta ahora ¿Verdad? _ tenía que reforzar sus ánimos, de todas maneras la clave estaba en confiar en ella misma y que se grabe el hecho de que Kei-chan la consideraba una chica como cualquier otra.

—En serio y ¿Puedo hacer aún más? _ todo lo que estaba diciendo Mion lo estaba absorbiendo como si fuese una esponja, si tuviese lápiz y papel me la imagino que estaría anotando diligentemente incluso con más ahínco que en la clase más importante de su vida. Así que continuaría con mis consejos para darle una victoria asegurada.

—El siguiente paso sería dejarle las cosas en claro a Rena, que tú no te andas con juegos con respecto a Kei-chan así podrás ganarle a ella. Simplemente no sabrá que hacer_ ese era el paso final una vez que todo se encuentra claro entre las dos se evitaría cualquier tipo de problema entre ambas por un altercado debido al robo de Keiichi de una con la otra.

—Eso es tan difícil ya que Rena es tan bonita, Kei-chan también debe estar fijándose en ella_ mi hermana estaba mordiendo su pañuelo con una mirada de desesperación, al parecer Kei-chan aun cuando parece ser un chico relativamente tranquilo es popular entre las chicas. Eso será un grave problema para mi hermanita.

—Pues si tienes un rival del calibre de Rena, no debes perder el tiempo. Tienes que aprender una importante lección hermanita. Las lágrimas de una mujer pueden atraer un hombre, pero no atarle_ tenía que darle la técnica precisa a Mion para derrotar a una chica con el encanto que tenía Rena cuando menos ahora mismo mi hermana tenía la ventaja pero dentro de nada eso podía cambiar.

—¿Entonces cómo crees que puedo atar a Kei-chan como dices?

— Esto no va muy bien por como tú eres pero debes sonreír y llorar en el momento apropiado. Creo que quizás podrías incluso pedirle unos consejos a Rika-chan para poder ser "kawai" ella sería la perfecta maestra en ese respecto_ aun así para que mi hermana se tome las cosas en serio debía ponerle un poco más de emoción en el asunto, había que encender su espíritu de Sonozaki para que luche por su chico y ese incentivo era la competencia_ ahora que lo pienso eso encaja perfectamente en el patrón "moe", no me es tan complicado de hacer. ¡Podría probarlo con Kei-chan!_ y listo de aquí en adelante mi hermanita se pondrá seria con esto, la conozco.

—Eh_ se nota que Mion no se esperaba esa. Simplemente ver su cara hace notar que siente en peligro sus intenciones amorosas y que aún sigue procesando esa declaración de mi parte tan inesperada ¡Es perfecto!_ ¡Estás loca, ni pensarlo no te acerques a él!

—Qué tal si competimos para ver quien se liga primero a Kei-chan ¿Eh, hermanita?_ tal y como antes sé que debo presionar un poco más a mi hermanita, con esa se decidirá a ir con todo. Lo que necesita es una competencia entre hermanas, ella me reconoce como una rival bastante poderosa lo que la llevara a dar todo de sí.

—¡No quiero, ni en broma! ¡Shion como te acerques a Hinamizawa te echare a patadas, ni se te ocurra venir!_ no podía aguantar la risa ante el tremendo berrinche que estaba pegando mi hermana ante nuestra pequeña competencia. Se notaba que me veía como un peligro inminente y lo único que podía hacer en mí contra era suplicar que me aleje de la línea de visión de su amado. Aunque era hilarante debía tranquilizarla.

—No te preocupes hermanita, no es como si quisiera que se vuelva mi novio o algo por el estilo. Lo acabo de conocer hoy simplemente es una sana e inofensiva competencia entre hermanas_ Mion me lanzo una almohada la cual logre esquivar por muy poco al parecer mi pequeña broma tuvo el efecto contrario.

— ¡Nada de competencia solo lo harás todo más complicado! _ ella me señalaba con una mirada acusadora, vaya que imagen tan mala tenia de mi supongo que es bastante territorial cuando es concerniente a Kei-chan.

Reí por un rato considerable mientras Mion simplemente andaba totalmente ruborizada por la rabieta que había hecho hace un momento quizás dándose cuenta de lo exagerada que fue. Tras tranquilizarme un poco simplemente la mire, debía expresarle mis verdaderos sentimientos con respecto a su situación para que sepa que tiene todo mi apoyo.

—Siéndote sincera estoy muy feliz por ti, Mion_ rompí el silencio que sobrevino en la habitación tras haberme tranquilizado de reírme. Mion me volvía prestar atención un tanto sorprendida de lo que estaba diciendo_ incluso me siento un poco celosa de ti, a mí me gustaría preocuparme así por el amor de un chico.

—Shion…

—De todas maneras, yo no tengo a nadie así_ al parecer he matado el ambiente la expresión de Mion y la mía se habían decaído al recordar dicho evento de hace un año.

—¿Lo dices por Satoshi ¿Verdad? _ el tono de Mion se había hecho tan suave, sabía que habíamos topado un tema delicado que aunque yo lo saque a colación no tenía muchas ganas de hablar así que le respondí solo asintiendo la cabeza.

— Lo siento por el ponernos hablar de estas cosas te deben hacer sentir muy mal, Shion. Es muy egoísta de mi parte el hablarte de mi interés por Kei-chan mientras ni siquiera sabemos dónde está Satoshi_ la voz de Mion se comenzó a quebrar sabía que a ella también le dolía la pérdida de su amigo. Yo soy la tonta aquí por traer mis penas a nuestra amena conversación.

Abrace a Mion para tranquilizarla y evitar que comenzase a llorar me lastimaba mucho el verla así. De todas maneras, éramos gemelas me recordaba a todos los momentos que llore por la dura vida que he pasado, eso me haría recordar nuestro pleito de hace un año que creo ese muro entre nosotras el cual al parecer se había derrumbado el día de hoy.

—No perdóname a mí, Mion_ le dije mientras sobaba su espalda suavemente para evitar que llore_ debes saber que cuando digo que me siento feliz por cómo te va con respecto a tu vida, es muy en serio. Al menos una de las dos debe llevar una vida feliz.

—Eso no es justo, Shion. Tú también lo mereces_ me dijo botando unas pocas lagrimas esto era tan parecido como hace un año atrás.

—Sé que algo me espera en algún momento, solo debo ser paciente y el que tu estés feliz hace que esa espera no sea tan terrible_ tenía que haber algo para mi aguardado en el futuro. Nadie merece sufrir lo que yo he sufrido y no ser compensado, la felicidad de mi hermana y el cuidado de Satoko era lo poco que hacía que dicha espera no sea tan tortuosa.

—Gracias, Shion. Tu siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir mejor a diferencia mía, eres una buena hermana_ Mion había dejado de llorar finalmente. Al parecer lo había logrado sin embargo extraño un poco el ambiente de hace un rato. Debo usar mi magia para cambiar las cosas.

—Si no hay de que… Aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que me ligare a Kei-chan antes que ti_ sentí un movimiento en mi hombro para que Mion me viera directamente a la cara con la cual miro con horror mi tremenda sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro lo cual era un mal augurio para ella.

—¡Shion!_ me suelto rápidamente del abrazo de mi hermana ya que si me llegase a agarrar estaba perdida. En menos de un segundo nos encontrábamos correteando en mi apartamento intentando evitar que mi hermana me agarrase y acabara conmigo para evitar que me acerque unos metros a su amado Kei-chan.

Esta conversación, mis palabras, mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos con respecto a lo que me dijo Mion todos eran verdad. Hace unos pocos momentos yo hubiera sentido celos, envidia y rencor hacia Mion por el hecho de tener un ser amado cerca con el cual compartir todos los días y no ser castigada tal y como yo lo fui. Pero el hecho de que este chico la haga feliz, el ver la expresión de Mion tan radiante por un acto tan simple como el entregarle una muñeca hacen que todas mis emociones negativas se transformen en felicidad. Aun sin llegar a conocerlo puedo llegar a entender por qué mi hermana se llegó a enamorar de Maebara Keiichi. Es un chico que con una acción tan pequeña llego a destruir el estigma tan arraigado que hubo entre nosotras por más de un año desde la desaparición de Satoshi-kun, un estigma que yo mismo cree. Desde la pelea entre Mion y yo por la desaparición de Satoshi-kun siempre hubo un aire de incomodidad entre ambas algo que provocaba que ambas deseásemos que la visita terminase lo antes posible. Pero ahora siento que hubiese vuelto a los tiempos en que Mion y yo nos sentíamos como verdaderas hermanas gemelas como antes de que me sacaran de Hinamizawa siempre te estaré agradecida por eso, Maebara Keiichi.

Mion no se debe preocupar por el hecho de que llegue a conocer a Kei-chan y me enamore de él, tal como ella y Rena ya lo han hecho. Me he prometido a mí misma que por Mion no lo haría, también sigo esperando a Satoshi-kun junto con Satoko así que no puedo tener mi corazón dividido para cuando ocurra su retorno. Kei-chan simplemente es un chico interesante el cual deseo conocer y con suerte un nuevo amigo mío, nada más y nada menos.

 **Otro capítulo concluido, algo que deseo hacerles saber porque la extensión de los capítulos es tanta es por el estilo de visual novel con el cual hago lo mejor posible para transportarlos al lugar donde se encuentra el personaje y la situación que está viviendo. Por lo que los siguientes capítulos tendrán esta misma extensión o en cosas muy especiales hasta más. Como vieron también la última escena fue hecha desde la perspectiva de Shion, eso será elegido de acuerdo a quien sería más apropiado ver su punto de vista en dicha ocasión aunque solo ocurrirá si Keiichi no se encuentra presente. Si él se encuentra en escena se realizará toda desde su punto de vista.**

 **Las transiciones con las que se manejaran la organización de los capítulos es la siguiente. Cada vez que pongo Opening seria después de una breve parte introductoria del episodio o capitulo la que siempre después es continuada con el opening de la serie (imaginanselo con alguno de los opening que tiene Higurashi) posteriormente la parte B es para conocer el intermedio para indicar la mitad del capitulo tal y como en la serie de anime Higurashi se muestra intervalos o transiciones en la mitad de cada capitulo.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido. No sin antes pedirle que dejen su opinión con un review quizás haciéndome saber qué tipo de ruta quisieran ver, sus especulaciones, cosas en las que yo pueda mejorar o cualquier cosa de buen gusto siéntanse libres de comentar para hacérmelo saber, que estaré más que gustoso en leerlo y responder. Si les gusto y quieren seguir la historia de cerca junto con mis actualizaciones denle fav o follow. Konohaepicwriter se despide con un axxxxxx, cambio y fuera.**


	3. El secreto de la lindura

**El secreto tras la lindura**

 **Letras en cursiva: Flashbacks.**

 **Letras en negrita: Mensajes del autor.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Higurashi no naku koro ni tanto su historia como personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto, todos son propiedad de 7th Expansion.**

Escucho mis pisadas sonar con el crujir de las vigas de metal que estoy aplastando, acompañado del ruido que provocan los diferentes obstáculos que quito en medio de mi camino para continuar mi búsqueda y que solo podrá ser acabada realizando una acción, escarbar. Escarbar, vaya actividad poco glamorosa. Se puede llegar a escuchar como un desperdicio si mencionas la simple acción sin ningún tipo de aditivo que haga la actividad merecedora de invertir tu tiempo. Añádele el hecho de que mi escenario de búsqueda es un depósito tremendo de basura y chatarra en una parte bastante recóndita de Hinamizawa, lugar el cual es el escondite secreto de uno de nuestros miembros del club.

Bueno como dicen al mal tiempo buena cara, debo verle el lado positivo a mi juego de "caza de tesoros". Para empezar hay la pequeña posibilidad de poder encontrar alguna que otra curiosa en medio de tanta chatarra quizás alguna revista interesante, alguna pertenencia que no se encuentre en tan mal estado o algo por el estilo. También tenía que tomar en cuenta que la actividad era entretenida debido a quien me estaba acompañando. Rena siempre tiene algún tipo de objeto "lindo" en mente que desea agregar a su colección. Se añadía al hecho de que el que se lo encontrase ganaba y se lo podía quedar aunque casi siempre terminaba en yo dejándole el premio Rena si es que llegase a ganar. Ya que nuestras definiciones de lindo difieren mucho entre nosotros.

El objetivo de hoy era un muñeco de nombre Kenta-kun. Una mascota de una cadena de comida rápida muy famosa en Norteamérica. Mientras yo me hallaba registrando diferentes montículos de basura y chatarra aprovecharía el tiempo para despejar ciertas dudas mías que me han surgido últimamente desde mi encuentro con "Shion". Quizás Rena tenga alguna idea si es cierto o no que Mion tenga una hermana gemela, si es cierto ella me pueda hablar un poco de ella y de su relación con Mion, ella era la única que podía preguntarle ahora mismo. Rika-chan tuvo que regresar temprano a casa junto con Satoko y Mion de seguro se negara así que Rena era mi única opción. Por lo que use la caza de tesoros para poder conseguir información

—Por aquí tampoco veo alguna pista del tal Kenta-kun ¿Rena estas segura de que lo viste por aquí?_ pregunte moviendo unas bolsas de dormir viejas que se encontraban cerca de la furgoneta, donde era la parte principal de la base secreta de Rena.

—Rena está bastante segura de lo que vio Keiichi-kun solo concéntrate un poco más_ al recibir el aviso de Rena con tanta convicción supuse que era verdad. De todas maneras el lugar era por demás enorme y solo sabía que se encontraba por el área cercana a la furgoneta, así que decidí comenzar a buscar dentro de una refrigeradora vieja.

— Está bien, intentare por aquí que todavía no he revisado.

— ¿Entonces qué era lo que querías preguntarle a Rena, Keiichi-kun?

—Cierto mi pregunta ¿Tu sabias que Mion tenía una hermana gemela menor llamada Shion?

— ¿Una hermana gemela?_ Rena mostro confusión en su rostro al parecer esto también era nuevo para ella. Lo que significa que Mion también lo andaba escondiendo de ella.

— Si, son gemelas idénticas como dos gotas de agua lo único que las diferencian es su personalidad y su atuendo_ le dije recordando perfectamente como de buenas a primeras identifique a "Shion" como Mion debido a su nula diferencia de una con la otra. Y ahora que estoy charlando con Rena al respecto y llego a conocer su clara ignorancia de la existencia de "Shion", estoy comenzando a convencerme más que esto es simplemente un truco perfectamente orquestado por Mion.

— Hauu hau hau. Dos Mii-chan idénticas. No que digo Shii-chan y Mii-chan juntas se las han de ver tan lindas. Simplemente de imaginármelas me gustaría llevármelas a casa_ la cara de Rena se llenaba de anhelo al pensar en las gemelas juntas, estando casi babeando ante el pensamiento juraría que podría percibir como si humo saliera de sus orejas. Un poco más y la chica comenzaría a lanzarse y rodar en el suelo de la emoción, así de extrema era Rena cuando algo lindo o emocionante para ella estaba dentro de su radar de reconocimiento.

— ¿Shii-chan?

— Sí, no dijiste que se llamaba Shion. No es justo que solo llame a Mii-chan de esa manera así que ella será Shii-chan, no es maravilloso ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?_ que inocente es Rena se lo acabo de contar y ya cree firmemente en la existencia de Shion. Eso es ser demasiado crédulo desde mi punto de vista.

— Rena ¿No te parece un poco extraño que justo ayer conozca a la hermana menor de Mion que es mucho más femenina que ella, justo cuando Mion actuó de esa misma manera cuando le regale la muñeca? ¿No te es sospechoso?_ había presentado mi conjetura a Rena ahora dependía de ella darme su punto de vista ante la posible existencia de Shion, al menos lo que le dije debió hacerla pensar un poco.

— Si es una muñeca de parte de Keiichi-kun. Creo que es normal que cualquiera se ponga así.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?_ había llegado a escuchar un pequeño murmuro de parte de Rena pero no llegue a escuchar bien lo que dijo. Solo me pude dar cuenta que tenía la cabeza baja apartando la mirada de mí, notaba un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Que adorable se veía Rena en estos momentos con esa expresión explotando más que nunca sus encantos, pero ¿Por qué se habrá puesto así tan de repente?

— No, nada no te preocupes. Creo que no deberías desconfiar tanto de Mii-chan como de Shi-chan, Keiichi-kun. Mii-chan debe tener alguna buena razón para no contarnos tanto de su vida familiar a nosotros, ella incluso ni siquiera vive con sus papas sino que vive sola en la casa principal junto con su abuela_ eso era verdad por lo que me ha contado Mion sus padres viven en Okinomiya atendiendo diferentes negocios que tiene su familia en la ciudad aun cuando su mama va a visitarla de vez en cuando en las reuniones familiares no la ve tan a menudo. Debo suponer que con Shion debía ocurrir lo mismo y ella vivía en algún otro lugar fuera de la casa principal.

— Supongo que tienes razón creo que debería darle a Shion el beneficio de la duda. Después de todo la acabo de conocer. Nadie puede hacer nada en contra de la buena Rena por lo que veo puedes convencer a cualquiera si lo deseas_ había removido unos cuantos paquetes que se hallaba dentro de la refrigeradora. Me parecía que lograba divisar algún juguete al fondo, así que mientras continuaba mi conversación con Rena seguía quitando los últimos restos de metal hasta que…

— ¡Lo encontré!_ después de una larga tarde de trabajo saque de entre mis manos el juguete polvoriento de la mascota Kenta-kun. La verdad no entendía que le veía de "lindo" a este coronel por lo que el atuendo hacia parecer. Era como cualquiera de esos juguetes de locales de comida rápida que venían en las comidas para niños.

— Guau Keiichi-kun eso fue sorprendente. Estuviste genial en la caza de tesoros de hoy ¡Eres realmente increíble!_ Rena se veía bastante impresionada conmigo, ella era la experta en exploración dentro de este lugar. El depósito era su elemento, su base, su mundo secreto por lo que otro lo haya llegado dominar la tenía asombrada.

— Vaya no digas eso me estas avergonzando_ decía mientras me rascaba la parte de atrás de mi cabeza en un intento de mi parte de ser lo más modesto posible.

— Así que piensas llevarte a Kenta-kun ¿Qué piensas hacer con el Keiichi-kun?

— No creo que me lo vaya a quedar creo que incluso tengo uno de estos en casa. En la ciudad hay muchos de estos lugares de comida rápida así que a lo mejor me debieron haber comprado uno alguna vez cuando era pequeño.

— ¿En serio? Qué envidia, a Rena sus papas nunca le han comprado uno de estos. Tienes tanta suerte Keiichi-kun.

— ¿Pero acaso tu no acababas de mudarte de la ciudad a Hinamizawa el año pasado? Hay hubieras tenido muchas posibilidades de que te compren uno de estos juguetes cuando eras pequeña_ me senté encima de la refrigeradora para continuar mi conversación de una manera más cómoda a lo cual Rena me siguió para sentarse a mi lado mientras veíamos a nuestro paisaje frente nuestro el cual consistía de varios montículos de basura donde apenas se divisaba la puesta de sol. Después de escucharme Rena solo negó con su cabeza.

— Te equivocas Keiichi-kun. Realmente no tuve muchas oportunidades de conseguirme mi propia Kenta-kun en la ciudad.

— ¿A qué te refieres?_ en serio era tan difícil conseguirse uno de esos muñecos donde vivía Rena.

— Es verdad que me mude de la ciudad a Hinamizawa hace un año. Pero yo solo viví el año anterior al que me mude aquí en la ciudad. En realidad yo nací y fui criada en Hinamizawa pero de repente debido a que mama le iba mejor en el trabajo nos mudamos a Ibaraki.

— ¿Entonces porque no pudiste conseguir un muñeco de Kenta-kun en ese tiempo?_ realmente la pregunta que deseaba hacer era: ¿Porque regresaron tan repentinamente a la ciudad? Aunque eso sería muy grosero de mi parte por lo que probé con algo mucho mas inocente.

— A mis padres les iba cada vez mejor en el trabajo pero a la vez eso implicaba que pasaran más tiempo fuera de casa_ cada vez que Rena avanzaba en la historia su ceño se fruncía y su expresión decaía, al parecer su mudanza era un tema un tanto delicado también para ella como lo era para mí_ así que la mayoría del tiempo yo tenía que preparar la cena a papa y no tenía la oportunidad de ir a comer algo en la calle.

— ¿Porque regresaste a Hinamizawa entonces? Si a tus papas les iba bien en el trabajo o acaso ¿No eras feliz viviendo en la ciudad?_ sabía que tal vez me estaba pasando de la raya preguntándole a Rena cosas tan personales, ya que no le había comentado de la verdadera razón que tuvimos nosotros para mudarnos al campo pero a la vez la curiosidad y el interés por mi amiga me estaba ganando.

— Al principio me gusto bastante mudarme a la ciudad, conocer nuevos amigos en mi nueva escuela y el hecho de que vivíamos un poco mejor_ veía como Rena mientras hablaba solo se hallaba mirando como jugueteaba con sus propias piernas moviéndolas a cada momento quizás intentando distraerse un poco del relato que me estaba contando.

— Pero después de un tiempo comenzó haber problemas entre mama y papa. Luego por la presión que sentía debido a todos los problemas que tenía en casa tuve un incidente en mi escuela, todo se estaba yendo a pique_ Rena se veía con una expresión bastante triste en su rostro aun cuando estaba contando toda su experiencia con una leve sonrisa. Su tono de voz mostraba lo doloroso que era recordar esos tiempos, lo único que podía hacer yo era escucharla dándole toda mi atención a sus problemas.

— Así que le dije a papa que regresemos a Hinamizawa para olvidar nuestros problemas. Ya que él no deseaba perderme a mí también como perdió a mama regresamos y todo fue mejorando a medida que paso el tiempo.

— Lo siento, por haberte preguntado algo como eso_ le dije con claro arrepentimiento de mi parte. No tenía pensado que la razón por la que Rena había regresado a Hinamizawa fuese algo tan serio como la separación de sus padres. No debe ser algo nada agradable de recordar por lo que sentía la necesidad de disculparme.

— No te preocupes Keiichi-kun. Sé que eres de confianza. Por lo que de hecho contártelo a ti me hace sentir mejor_ finalmente ella había alzado su rostro que había pasado cabizbajo todo el relato para regalarme una sonrisa demostrándome que ya se sentía mejor. Rena ya volvía ser la misma de siempre, aunque me hacía sentir mejor que me tenga confianza a la vez me siento culpable por no hacerle saber las razones que yo tuve para mudarme a esta aldea.

— Vaya eso me alivia, aunque me hace sentir un poco mal que no te haya contado antes la razón por la que yo me mude aquí_ lejos de intentar amainar el ambiente un poco triste que había dado Rena con su historia. Sentía que estaba en deuda con ella y que debía contarle mi propia historia. De todas maneras yo también confió en ella. Merece saberlo por haber confiado en mí.

— Está bien, Keiichi-kun_ me respondió la chica castaña mientras miraba el cielo_ sé que te sientes un poco incómodo al haberte contado mi historia y que a la vez desconozco la tuya pero no tienes que presionarte demasiado. Cuando sientas la necesidad de decírnosla a cualquiera de nosotras, solo hazlo no tiene por qué ser precisamente ahora_ Rena termino dándome otra sonrisa tal como hace un momento. Esta sonrisa no era para enmascarar su tristeza y dolor, como hace un momento mientras contaba sobre su vida familiar disfuncional. Esta era un signo de confianza entre nosotros para que sepa que siempre tendré alguien a quien hablar cuando lo necesite.

— De acuerdo, gracias Rena_ selle el trato devolviéndole la sonrisa a Rena. Tenía razón, podía contarles ese oscuro episodio de mi vida en cualquier otro momento a mis amigas, de seguro lo entenderán. No tengo que desconfiar de nadie, están aquí para ayudarme cuando lo necesite.

— Supongo que es difícil encontrar el momento apropiado para contar cosas como estas cuando te estas divirtiendo tanto, tal y como lo hacemos todos los días en el club_ Rena solo asintió enérgicamente estando en total acuerdo conmigo.

— Muy bien ya que encontramos a Kenta-kun. Supongo que hasta aquí será la casa de tesoros hoy ¿Verdad?

— Si, también el sol ya se está poniendo por lo que será mejor que regresemos. Rena va a tostar galletas para mañana llevarlas al club así que debo regresar cuanto antes_ dijo mi compañera con gran felicidad, Rena adora tostar galletas para llevarlas y compartirlas para los miembros del club. Y debía admitir que eran realmente deliciosas. Cualquiera tendría suerte de casarse con ella y probar su cocina todos los días.

— Ah genial. Las estaré esperando con bastantes ansias. Por cierto, toma…_ Rena se sorprendió al ver que decidí darle el juguete de Kenta-kun. Pobre, quizás sería su única oportunidad de tenerlo además puede que tenga uno entre mis cosas que traje de la ciudad y aunque no lo tuviera realmente no me gusta demasiado, así que el mejor uso que le puedo dar a mi "tesoro" es dárselo a alguien que si le guste. Al menos para mí no era la gran cosa dársela era incluso algo que encontré en la basura, cosa que le quita mucho valor para ser considerado un regalo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Para mí? Gracias Keiichi-kun. ¡Kenta-kun es tan lindo que me lo llevare a casa!_ Rena comenzó a frotar el juguete con tanta fuerza en su cara que no podía evitar que me de risa. Era un simple juguete la verdad no le veía razón para tanto alboroto. Pero a la vez sé que nunca llegare a entender los gustos de Rena y lo que ella cree que sea lindo, es uno de los grandes enigmas de la vida.

— Claro puedes llevártelo a casa tienes todo mi permiso.

La cacería de tesoros de este día había terminado con un enorme éxito de nuestra parte. Solo quedaba bajarme del montículo de basura sobre el cual encontré a Kenta-kun y salir. Al bajar de la ladera la cual estaba un poco empinada termine cayendo mal haciendo que aterrizara sobre mi trasero. Rena al principio me quedo viendo algo preocupada pensado quizás que me había lastimado con algún trozo de metal echado en el suelo o algo por el estilo. Pero mientras más pensaba en lo torpe que fui al caerme de esa manera no podía evitar el sonreír más y más, hasta que rompí en una gran carcajada. Rena quizás también pensando en lo gracioso que se me vio hace un momento comenzó a reír junto conmigo.

Al parecer la actividad termino siendo mucho más divertida para ambos de lo que pensábamos. Fue un día bastante bueno logre descubrir un poco más acerca del pasado de Rena. No tenía ni idea de que alguien como ella haya pasado por algo tan terrible como la separación de sus padres e incluso un problema en la escuela. En nuestra escuela Rena es una persona realmente amable y se lleva bien con todos los alumnos desde chicos de mi edad hasta los más pequeños, no podría ni imaginármela que clase de cosa le pudo haber sucedido para que ella provocara un incidente dentro de su instituto. Me agrada saber que ella tiene una gran confianza en mí, para poder contarme un episodio tan oscuro de su vida como ese por lo que me impulsa más a poder compartir mi propia historia con todos cuando sea el mejor momento.

 **Parte A (Opening)**

Solo somos él y yo. Esto se trata simplemente de confianza mutua del uno en el otro. El día es precioso para este tipo de actividades, me encuentro practicando mi swing en un parque cercano a la zona de Okinomiya el cual parece que es usado para partidos de baseball pero que ahora mismo se encuentra libre para el uso de cualquier persona, estando vacío en este mismo instante siendo un poco beneficioso para mí ya que me da la oportunidad de no tener ningún tipo de distracción aunque la verdad algo de compañía no me vendría mal así podría practicar el darle a una pelota de verdad . El viento golpea contra mi cara y cada vez que lo hace yo se lo devuelvo con diez veces más la fuerza, he andado con esta rutina por alrededor de una hora. Al cabo de un rato siento como si hubiese una presencia observándome continuamente, desde las sombras analizando mi técnica de la manera más minuciosa y milimétrica imaginable. Pero el vacío de mis alrededores confirma que eso quizás solo sea mi imaginación.

—No sabía que eras del tipo deportista, Kei-chan_ la falta de confianza en mis propios instintos me costó un viaje de ida directo al suelo justo cuando propine mi último bateo.

— Mi, Mi, Mio… _ mi tartamudeo continuo por un rato quizás por la combinación de susto y sorpresa casi instantáneos que recibí de parte de mi perpetradora con la cual me hallaba en la difícil tarea de encontrar su nombre.

— ¡No espera eres Shion!_ al fin lo logre.

—Vaya me siento halagada después de todo recordaste mi nombre. Después de quizás cien intentos_ ella me respondió dándome una sonrisa encantadora simplemente para burlarse de que había caído redondo en su trampa.

—No puedes esperar que alguien recuerde tu nombre inmediatamente después de tremendo susto.

Shion simplemente me respondió riendo suavemente quizás recordando perfectamente como caí de frente directo al suelo con un movimiento de bateo bastante simple. Aunque ahora que empiezo recordar bien su trampa algo no concordaba con esta "Shion" que tengo al frente, tendré que disimular para averiguarlo.

—Espera un segundo ¿Hace un momento me llamaste Kei-chan?_ ese apodo era inconfundible para mí. Mion era la única que lo usaba al referirse a mí era el signo de confianza que ella me mostraba como su mejor amigo. Parece que su charada quizás iba a caer antes de lo que esperaba, ya que su reacción era la prevista ella se había ruborizado un poco por lo que quizás está sintiendo la vergüenza por ser descubierto su engaño.

—Perdona ¿No debería llamarte así?_ me dijo echando la mirada hacia un lado _ acaso ¿Te gusta que solo mi hermana te llame de ese modo?_ de nuevo ese tono de voz tan suave dirigido hacia mí pero en esta ocasión parecía hecho por un profesional, estaba debilitando mi postura. No debo bajar la guardia. Debo saber con quién realmente estoy hablando.

—Eh no, no es eso. No me molesta. Es solo que cuando nos conocimos no te llegue a decir mi nombre, por lo que se me hacía raro que conocieses ese apodo_ mi tono de voz había perdido mi intensidad y a la vez firmeza. Al parecer ella gano esta ronda.

—Cierto, es que cuando te conocí, le pregunte a mi hermana sobre ti. No paraba de hablar de las cosas divertidas que hacia contigo en el club nombrándote como Kei-chan todo el tiempo. Supongo que se me debió haber pegado el apodo después de escucharlo tanto. Pero si te molesta puedo llamarte de otra manera que tal ¿Keiichi-kun? ¿Keiichi-san? O si piensas que no tienes la suficiente confianza ¿Maebara? ¿Maebara-san?_ ella se veía bastante preocupada por la manera de llamarme. El verla dándose tremendo problema así misma simplemente para saber la manera como nombrarme me hacía dar algo de pena. Creo que simplemente por esta ocasión lo dejare pasar.

— Está bien puedes llamarme Kei-chan. No tengo ningún problema con eso.

— Eso es realmente genial, por cierto tengo curiosidad ¿Qué andabas haciendo totalmente solo en un campo de baseball?

— Pues lo que parece practicando un poco de baseball_ cuando dije el nombre del deporte ella mostro un rastro de sorpresa y tristeza en la cara.

— Y ¿Lo practicas porque te despega tu mente de algo que no quieras pensar? ¿Quizás del trabajo o problemas?_ vaya pregunta más extraña, era algo que Mion no preguntaría. Por lo que quizás realmente estaba hablando con Shion así que saciara su sed de respuestas aun por más raras que me parezcan sus preguntas.

— ¿Trabajo? No para nada aún estoy en la edad que me mantienen mis padres. Al parecer aun soy un mantenido después de todo_ termine riéndome un poco quizás porque ese no sería el mejor adjetivo que usaría para mí, de todos modos hay muchos jóvenes de mi edad que tienen trabajos de medio tiempo así que tampoco es algo fuera de lo común.

El rostro de Shion al oír mi respuesta cambio de melancólica a risa por mi broma: "Bueno Kei-chan, no todos tenemos tanta suerte como tú. Hay algunos que si trabajamos a esta edad"

— ¿Tu trabajas?_ eso si era algo que no me esperaba. Por lo que se la familia Sonozaki era bien acomodada de hecho eran prácticamente millonarios no veo porque alguien tan cercano a Mion tenga la necesidad de trabajar. Aunque al mismo tiempo Mion también trabajaba así que todo es posible.

— Así es, de mesera en un restaurante de Okinomiya. Se llama Angel Mort.

— Vaya ahora que lo recuerdo había pasado por ahí algunas veces, pero nunca pude entrar porque paso perdido la mayoría del tiempo que ando solo por Okinomiya_ dije recordando esa nefasta tarde en la que Mion se retiró del torneo de juegos.

— Vaya que salido eres Kei-chan. Quieres entrar a un restaurante lleno de lindas meseras solo para poder aprovechar ¿Verdad?

— No, no para nada. Solo pensé que podría ser un lugar interesante que visitar_ esta chica sabe de verdad como hacer ruborizar y avergonzar un chico. Yo no soy tan pervertido como para ir a un restaurante solamente a ver a las chicas. No soy como varios grupos de muchachos que se agrupan para ir a los "maid cafes" solo para molestar de manera sexual a las meseras.

— Ah sí_ una siniestra sonrisa se estaba formando en su cara esta era una chica totalmente diferente a Mion.

— Acaso no te imaginas a un montón de chicas con sus bellos y esbeltos cuerpos vestidos en bellos uniformes negros de maid sacando a relucir todo su encanto angelical. Sirviendo deliciosos y cremosos postres con total devoción hacia su nuevo amo estando dispuestas a cualquiera de sus órdenes_ aun con lo maligna que puede ser Mion en los castigos del club. En este apartado nunca fue alguien como lo que estaba demostrando ser su hermana. La voz llena de sugestión y seducción de una chica hermosa intentando activar mis instintos más primitivos entraba por mis oídos. Destruyendo todas las inhibiciones de mi cerebro haciendo que mi mente me traicione proyectando absolutamente todas las imágenes que me acababa de describir Shion. Posteriormente mi cuerpo me traiciona haciendo que la peor de las vergüenzas se eche sobre mí.

La primera acción que tome al sentir que mi cuerpo reacciono a las palabras de Shion fue dar un grito para después darle la espalda a la chica para que no vea la "reacción" que provoco en mí. Aunque ella entendía perfectamente lo que intentaba ocultar ya que soltó una carcajada al ver mi burdo intento por ocultarme, por lo que opte por sentarme para poder ocultar esa "parte" de mi con mis manos a lo cual ella me acompaño sentándose alado mío.

— Es verdad lo que dice mi hermana no eres tan "pervertido" como pensé_ en serio Mion hasta hablo eso de mi con ella ¿Desde cuándo soy el tema de conversación en boca de todos?

— Sí, si como digas. De todas maneras no me vendría mal el saber un buen lugar para comer en estos días_ habría que sacarle un buen provecho a esta nueva información y el tener un conocido que trabaje dentro del restaurante.

— ¿Por qué?

— El tener alguien que trabaje por ti no siempre es ventajoso, Shion. Mis padres van a estar de viaje alrededor de una semana de hecho se suponía que hoy viniera a practicar conmigo mi papa, ya que compro el bate nuevo y todo. Pero al parecer su viaje llego antes de lo que esperaba. Realmente soy un desastre en la cocina así que necesitare algún lugar donde poder comer por unos días.

— Vaya es una pena realmente. Creo que en algunos días de esta semana te puedo ayudar a conseguir algo de comida en el restaurante dependiendo si tengo un turno.

— Muchísimas gracias ¿Puedo conseguir un poco mañana?_ de verdad le iba estar eternamente agradecido. Mi precaria situación alimenticia podía ser resuelta gracias a ella no me importaba si era Mion o Shion, como se llame era mi salvadora.

— Me temo que mañana no podrá ser posible_ mi pequeño corazón y estomago fueron destrozados al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca_ pero no te preocupes me encargare de que tengas una manera de alimentarte mañana, solo déjaselo a Shion-sama_ tras eso ella golpeo fuerte en su pecho para demostrar que hablaba en serio.

— Espera pero ¿Cómo?

— Mira la hora, creo que ya es momento de que me vaya nos vemos después Kei-chan.

— Ah sí claro, hasta la próxima_ dicho esto ella salió disparada como un rayo fuera del campo de béisbol. Esta ocasión fue bastante divertida aunque también muy extraña, tenía algo de curiosidad en saber que precisamente estaba haciendo por aquí en estos momentos. Supongo que seguiré el consejo de Rena y simplemente les daré el beneficio de la duda al menos por ahora.

 **Parte B**

— En serio haciendo todo eso ¿Seré más linda?_ el simple pensamiento de que estoy pidiendo consejos a ella sobre esto me hace sentir un duro golpe en mi ego femenino.

— Por supuesto está comprobado. Funciona en chicos de diez años en adelante, nipaa_ la maestra había hablado. Dándome su visto bueno con su frase característica y el símbolo de la paz indicándome que todo iría perfectamente si seguía sus consejos. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer para saber que estaba lista.

— Vamos Mii. Tú puedes hacerlo. Lo tienes en ti, todas lo tenemos ¡Hazlo!_ sus palabras de aliento estaban intentando crear un milagro, algo nunca antes visto y que quizás sería capaz de destrozar el velo de la realidad como la conocemos si lograba realizar la susodicha acción. Sentía como mis labios se retenían a sí mismos de pronunciar esa expresión tan simple mientras mi cerebro le gritaba sin parar que se dejara de tonterías y que pusiera manos a la obra. Hasta que finalmente lo hice.

— Ni, ni, ni… ¡Nipaa!_ lo había dicho, el mayor desafío había sido superado. Sonozaki Mion nunca se había rendido antes ni empezara ahora con algo tan crucial como esto. Justo cuando abrí mis ojos tras haber pasado por el tortuoso momento me di cuenta que había creado otro con mi pequeña frase.

Todas las miradas de mis compañeros menores de clase e incluso de Satoko estaban posadas sobre mí. Las chicas me veían como una especie de bicho raro, como si algún enfermo mental comenzara hablar en lenguas provocando un pánico interior en todos sus espectadores. Por otro lado los niños tenían una expresión idéntica a la de ellas con la pequeña diferencia de que tenían el rostro rojo como tomate y que incluso a unos pocos parecía como si hubiera comenzado a sangrar levemente su nariz, comprobando el efecto que Rika me había prometido que tendría. Aun así no podía evitar la tremenda vergüenza que implicaba el tener todas las miradas de mis compañeros de clase sobre mí. Me hace pensar si de verdad vale la pena seguir aquel tonto consejo.

— _Hermanita tengo un informe hoy que te será de tremenda utilidad_ me dijo Shion a través de la línea, las intenciones de su tono de voz las reconozco enseguida quiere hacer algo para sacarme de mis casillas._

— _Lo que sea que me tengas que decir Shion, guárdatelo. No quiero ponerme de mal humor el día de hoy._

— _¿Ah sí?_ al parecer ella estaba intentando inquirir algo, sé que lo que me tenga que decir no me era para nada de mi interés cuando Shion me quería molestar sabía que sería con alguna tontería_ incluso si se trata de tu querido Kei-chan_ o al menos es así el 90% de las veces._

— _¿De Kei-chan?_ espero que aquel grito que di en medio de la casa a esta hora no haya despertado a la abuela sino tendré un enorme problema encima mío._

— _Pero si realmente piensas que es una tontería. Simplemente no te volveré a llamar más._

— _¡No, espera! Por favor cuéntame._

— _Así me gusta, por favor escucha atentamente a lo que tiene que decirte tu hermana._

 _Pasaron unos pocos minutos para que Shion me contase su encuentro con Kei-chan en el campo de béisbol en Okinomiya. La manera en que la cuenta se parece mucho a la manera a la que yo le conté a ella sobre él hace unos días. Es realmente normal supongo, Kei-chan es un chico realmente divertido que incluso puede sacar una anécdota tan graciosa de un evento tan cotidiano como el encontrarse en la calle. Aun después de bastantes risas ante las "reacciones" juveniles de Kei-chan frente a los comentarios sugestivos de Shion había algo que no llegaba a entender._

— _¿Cómo esto precisamente me puede ayudar con Kei-chan?_

— _Hermanita piensa un poco. Una de las mejores maneras de conquistar a un hombre es a través de su estómago. Es que acaso nunca te has imaginado a Kei-chan llegando de un duro día de trabajo, luego tú lo recibes con un beso en la mejilla para después servirle la deliciosa cena que tu preparaste con tus propias manos y luego el en recompensa te lleva en sus fuertes brazos a su cuarto, para después, después, después…._ el tono de voz de mi hermana estaba intentando imitar un sentimiento de febrilidad solo para acentuar lo explícito de la fantasía que me estaba dando._

— _¡Cállate, Shion idiota! ¡Ya entendí a lo que te referías no hay porque ser tan grafica!_ muchas veces la imaginación de mi hermana en ese respecto y la manera tan natural de expresarlo me sorprendían. Nunca había llegado a pensar de una manera tan grafica un momento romántico con Kei-chan. Y ahora que ella lo dijo creo que será imposible que borre de mi mente ese escenario de ensueño._

— _Bueno, está bien. No te ofusques que enojada no te verás atractiva para tu Kei-chan. Pero será mejor que te apresures antes de que te gane y venga a comer conmigo._

— _¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?_ comer con ella. Esa parte de la historia Shion la había omitido definitivamente._

— _Le dije de mi trabajo en Angel Mort y que podía ir a comer con nosotros, ya que el pobre mostraba tremenda cara de desamparo. Mi pobre corazón no pudo evitar sentir compasión por el así que le tendí una mano ¿A que no soy una excelente persona?_ podía escuchar claramente la burla de Shion en su voz. Aunque si la creo muy capaz de haberlo invitado a Kei-chan simplemente para ver mi reacción ante ello. Debe estar muy agradecida que nos separen kilómetros de distancia porque si no ya estaría encima de ella._

— _¡Déjalo en paz, Shion! ¡Simplemente estas confundiendo a Kei-chan!_ aunque si el deseo de esta conversación era molestarme y no precisamente ayudar a Kei-chan a comer lo estaba logrando de una manera magistral._

— _No te preocupes, hermanita. El que el venga a comer aquí es decisión de él. De todas maneras obviamente te di una oportunidad para que le prepares algo mañana ya que le dije que no iba a trabajar. Así que será mejor que prepares algo delicioso, consigas el entrenamiento que te recomendé y te pongas las pilas sino tu hermana te derrotara. Vaya se está haciendo tarde la vieja bruja te matara si te ve hablando conmigo a estas horas. Nos vemos._

— _¡Espera, Shion! ¿Qué entrenamiento? ¿¡Hola!?_ después de eso solo escuche una tremenda risa de su parte para que después me colgase inmediatamente._

— ¿Con que así fue como me metí en todo esto?_ pensé en mi mente recordando la "oportunidad" de poder lograr algo con Kei-chan. Justo en ese momento la mano de alguien me saco de mi trance mental.

— ¡Mion! ¡Buenos días! Te he estado saludando desde hace un rato ¿Estas bien?_ le dije a mi compañera de clase la cual andaba saludando desde hace un buen rato sin recibir respuesta alguna. Al ver su rostro algo enrojecido pensé que tal vez podría sentirse enferma de fiebre o algo por lo que instintivamente toque su frente para poder comprobar su temperatura.

— ¡Kei-chan!_ tras darse cuenta de mi presencia ella inmediatamente comenzó a entrar en un estado de pánico enorme para después sacar mi mano de su frente de un manotazo.

— ¡Oye porque me pegas de la nada, solo estaba preocupado!_ le dije con un fuerte tono de voz. Solo sentía un poco de preocupación por la salud de ella, pensaba que tenía la suficiente confianza para poder tocarle la frente no era un lugar malo para tocar como para que te saquen tu mano de un golpe.

— ¡Perdón! Creo que solo fue un alto reflejo no volverá a pasar_ me respondió la peliverde mientras no paraba de reír de una manera incomoda.

— Si, como quieras mientras no me vuelvas a golpear de ese modo.

— Mii-chan ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿No se supone que esperarías a Rena y Keiichi-kun como lo haces todos los días?_ pregunto Rena al darse cuenta que Mion si había asistido a las escuela.

— Ah cierto no les había llegado avisar a ustedes pero tenía que venir más temprano, tenía que preparar algo para el día de hoy.

— Sera mejor que nos avises para la próxima vez Mion. Rena y yo nos quedamos un rato esperándote para ver si no se te había hecho tarde.

— Tienen razón intentare llamar a alguno de ustedes el día anterior para que no vuelva a pasar. Parece que Chie-sensei ya llego será mejor que nos sentemos en nuestros puestos.

Dejando de lado el incidente que tuve con Mion esta mañana por tocarla en un lugar aparentemente "inapropiado", el día de clases continúo con su curso normal. Rena y Mion como en cualquier otro día andaban pidiéndome ayuda con su trabajo escolar, siendo Mion la que me lo pedía un poco más de lo usual acostumbrado a pesar de que ella es técnicamente un curso superior a mí, los ejercicios se me hacen mucho más sencillos a mí que para ella los míos o incluso los de Rena. Tampoco es que ella precisamente le ponga mucho empeño a las clases ya que al parecer ella dedica toda su concentración y energías a otras cosas que ella considera más importante como las actividades del club.

Tras pasadas las horas finalmente habían terminado las clases y como ahora último se había hecho costumbre las actividades del club habían sido canceladas. Estar en la semana del Watanagashi era tal vez una gran carga para Mion ya que su familia era la que estaba directamente encargada de todos los puestos del festival. Aunque la razón del día de hoy de la cancelación de las actividades era porque casi nadie del club iba poder estar presente. Rena tenía que hacer las compras para su papa. Rika-chan y Satoko tenían que regresar temprano a casa al parecer la madre de Rika deseaba enseñarle algunas cosas para el Watanagashi por lo que debía llevar a Satoko con ella para que no se haga tarde. Por ultimo Mion tenía que hacer ver los arreglos finales para los puestos del festival todo eso provoco una cancelación para las actividades del club del día de hoy.

Estaba preparándome para salir. Me cambie de zapatos para regresar a casa. Una gran preocupación rondaba en mi cabeza por la situación alimenticia que iba a pasar el día de hoy y la semana en general. Había logrado satisfacer mi hambre en la hora del almuerzo porque mi mama me había llegado a preparar algo rápido antes de salir de nuevo de viaje con mi papa. Pero en cuanto a la cena no tenía absolutamente nada que comer, no podía darme el lujo de experimentar cocinando como la otra vez ya que podría provocar un incendio sin saberlo. A pesar de que los otros días quizás podría visitar el restaurante que me dijo Shion para comer. Ya era bastante tarde para ir hoy ya que la mayoría de los locales por Okinomiya cierran bastante temprano. Seguí ponderando por algunos segundos hasta que pensé que ya era momento de dirigirme a mi casa y ver como sobrevivía esta noche, justo en ese momento alguien interrumpió mi salida.

— ¡Kei-chan, espera!_ me había dado la vuelta para sorprenderme de que la persona que me andaba llamando no era nada menos que Mion.

— Mion ¿No se supone que debías ir a tu casa a trabajar algo con tu abuela?

— Sí, es que había algo que quería darte antes de que te vayas. Así que ¡Toma!_ mientras cerraba los ojos viéndose bastante nerviosa Mion me entrega una especie de caja de bento.

— ¿Esto qué es?

— Es una comida que yo te prepare sé que tal vez te podría hacer falta algo para cenar el día de hoy.

— ¿Algo para comer?_ así tan de repente esto se me hacía realmente extraño por alguna razón, sentía como si estuviera teniendo un dejavu.

— Si acéptalo ¡Por favor!_ tras decir estas palabras Mion se puso muy roja y se veía como si estuviera al borde del vomito porque estaba intentando expulsar unas palabras que su boca pareciera que se estuviera forzando a sí misma para quedarse cerrada, hasta que finalmente ocurrió_ nipaa.

Un silencio sepulcral cayo en medio de los dos solo se podían ir a las cigarras y a los pájaros que surcaban por los cielos los cuales ignoraban la magnitud del evento que acababa de ocurrir y que al parecer solo yo había sido el único testigo. Aun con todas las implicaciones que conformaban el hecho de que escuchara dichas palabras salidas precisamente de la boca de Mion. Mi única reacción fue reír sin parar.

— Hahaha. Mion que mosco te pico tan repentinamente. Ofrecerme comida y de la nada comienzas hablar como Rika-chan ¿Acaso quieres matarme de la risa?_ a pesar de que siento que debería parar cada vez que lo intentaba el recuerdo de Mion diciendo esa palabras regresaba a mi mente haciendo imposible el tranquilizarme. Cada vez que tenga un mal día recordar esto me levantara definitivamente el ánimo por la risa que me provocara.

— ¡Kei-chan para o harás que me ponga de mal humor! Solo pensé que necesitabas algo de comer ya que tus padres no están en casa.

— De acuerdo, perdona lo tomare_ le dije tras recuperar un poco la compostura y tomar la caja de bento.

— ¿Espera? Como sé que no me intentaras matar como la última vez_ recordaba perfectamente la última vez que Mion intento ser amable conmigo ofreciéndome comida, que ingenuo que era en ese entonces. Todavía recuerdo el exceso de salsa picante en algunos ohagis e incluso el trauma psicológico que me causaron al encontrarme una aguja en otros. Desde ese momento reconocí que tan malévola podía ser Sonozaki Mion y cuando se tratara de ella debías tener bien cubierta tu espalda de lo contrario lo lamentarías.

— Vamos no seas tan desconfiado de mí, Kei-chan. Si quieres prueba un poco frente mío. En caso de que yo le haya puesto algo o te sepa raro yo me lo comeré todo en tu lugar, te lo prometo_ quede mirando a Mion con un poco de escepticismo era poco usual que ella no diera una excusa como suele hacer muy a menudo y que incluso sea tan generosa para ofrecerse en caso de que no sea mi gusto. Bueno como dicen al caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes supongo que aceptare su oferta.

— Está bien, si significa tanto para ti_ tras echar un pequeño bocado en mi boca podía ver su cara de expectación, se notaba realmente impaciente por saber mi veredicto mientras yo seguía degustando esa pequeña porción de ohagi. Después probé otro bocado, esta vez de arroz y carne que también había en el recipiente para de esa manera juzgar las habilidades culinarias de Mion.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué te pareció?_ estaba francamente sorprendido. Debía ser sincero con mi veredicto.

— ¡Guau! Esta bastante bueno. No sabía que podías cocinar tan bien, Mion.

— En serio ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, me pase un buen rato haciendo los ohagis especialmente! Creo que ya te haz de imaginar porque_ la emoción y alegría se veían brillando en ella de una manera tan repentina por mi cumplido, a la vez el color rojizo pinto todo su rostro quizás por mi halago o porque sigue sintiendo la vergüenza de mi ataque de risa hace un rato, quien sabe. Al parecer era quizás una de los primeros en probar la verdadera cocina de Mion y no una perversa broma suya disfrazada de comida. Pues a la vez me sentía realmente privilegiado debido a que ella no es el tipo de persona que haga eso, de hecho no he sabido que haya hecho esto por Satoko, Rika-chan o incluso Rena por lo que me pareció muy poco usual.

— Oye no es que desconfié de ti ni nada Mion pero ¿Cómo así decidiste hacerme algo de comer para mi tan de repente?_ la pregunta al parecer la cogió de sorpresa notando que ya no estaba en tono de broma sino que más bien deseaba saber las verdaderas razones o intenciones que tenía Mion para prepararme lo que sería mi cena esta noche.

La chica al principio quedo viendo cabizbaja no pudiendo articular bien sus palabras e ideas quizás intentando encontrar una excusa para explicar el porqué de esta repentina muestra de amabilidad de ella hacia mí. Hasta que finalmente mientras apretaba sus ojos en un enorme intento de responderme sinceramente, simplemente me dijo: ¡Ayuda! ¡Necesito ayuda, Kei-chan!

— ¿Ayuda?_ le respondí con una cara realmente extrañada. Si ella necesitaba ayuda podía pedírmela en cualquier momento sabía que no me negaría. Realmente no era necesario que me diera algo de comer por más bueno que estuviese aunque le estaba bastante agradecido por el gesto.

— Si, necesitamos ayuda mañana para armar algunos puestos para el festival y ya que eres un chico joven este anciano pensó que eras el más apropiado para eso.

— ¿Ayudar con los puestos?_ realmente no estaba seguro que tanto me iba tocar ayudar. De todas maneras después de haberme preparado algo como esto con tanto empeño y ganas las cuales demostró al estar tan feliz ante mi veredicto positivo sería imposible que me negase_ está bien, te ayudare por mí no hay problema.

— ¡Genial, gracias Kei-chan! No te preocupes que le dije a los demás para que también nos ayudasen por lo que no estarás solo trabajando, aparte de que los demás aldeanos ayudaran también en armar el festival_ pues al parecer teníamos ya un arreglo, aunque había una última cosa que deseaba averiguar que recién había cruzado por mi cabeza.

— Mion gracias por la comida y todo pero ¿Cómo es que supiste que me hacía falta comida para hoy?_ justo cuando dije eso Mion se puso como un manojo de nervios, cambiando su sonrisa habitual por una muy nerviosa luchando férreamente por mantenerse lo más casual posible.

— Ehh bueno ¡Cierto! ¡Ayer vi a tus padres en la parada del bus, ellos estaban esperando el transporte hablamos un rato y me dijeron que iban de viaje! ¡Desde ahí supuse que te haría falta algo bueno de comer!

— ¿Y a qué hora te encontraste con ellos? Incluso hasta a mí me tomaron de improvisto que se fueran de viaje tan de repente_ cuando dije esto Mion se puso aún más nerviosa que antes viendo a todos lados mientras esa risa nerviosa se apoderaba cada vez más y más de ella.

— ¡Ah mira la hora ya se está haciendo muy tarde, mi abuela me matara si no voy ahora mismo! ¡Nos vemos mañana al mediodía Kei-chan, para que nos puedas ayudar con los puestos!_ dicho esto Mion salió corriendo con la velocidad de un chita sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de despedirme de ella y sintiéndome no tan convencido con la historia de que Mion se encontró con mis papas. Tras quedarme mirando por unos momentos hacia la dirección que corrió Mion y guardar el recipiente de bento en mi mochila retome mi camino directo a casa.

Corro de una manera muy agitada. Sentía su mirada encima de mí, como se sentía extrañado ante mi repentino escape por la simple pregunta que me había hecho. Finalmente cuando supuse que ya comenzó a partir camino hacia su hogar me puse detrás de una de las pequeñas casa de la aldea mirando como su silueta poco a poco se desvanecía mientras más avanzaba en su recorrido. Sentía como mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar no solo por la rapidez con la que corrí sino también por la enorme cantidad emociones que tenía en mi interior. Estaba muy alegre por el hecho de haber podido reunir fuerzas para poder entregarle mi regalo a Kei-chan y a la vez que le haya gustado mi cocina ¡Nunca pensé que de verdad lo lograría, se lo veía realmente complacido!

Pero a la vez me sentía frustrada conmigo misma por otra obvia razón.

— Al final, no pude invitarlo a pasar el festival conmigo. Sera mejor que le pida ayuda a alguien_ la necesitaba a ella. El poco avance que había logrado fue gracias a sus consejos a pesar de que a la vez me hicieron pasar por una enorme vergüenza dos veces, había valido la pena ya que Kei-chan me había visto como una chica una vez más. A pesar de que me hace sentir algo culpable le pediré ayuda de nuevo por última vez y que haga lo que me comento que era su arma secreta. De todas maneras ¿Qué podría salir mal?

 **Bueno hasta aquí llegue el tercer capitulo de esta historia. Ya estamos a la víspera del Watanagashi así que será mejor que preparemos motores durante los días de preparación del mismo. Si bien este capítulo en mayoría ha sido para mostrar los típicos inicios humorísticos de los arcos en Higurashi sabemos que dentro de nada el tono puede cambiar así que estén atentos a las cosas que ocurran y se digan en cada capítulo. Si bien se dieron cuenta cambiamos de la perspectiva de Keiichi nuevamente durante este capitulo en este caso con Mion esto será algo ocasional pero que lo hago poder mostrar mayor profundidad a las escenas en que nuestro protagonista no este presente ya que deseo que estemos al tanto a todo lo que ocurre desde todos los ángulos y sus puntos de vista, no sabría predecir cuándo hagamos de nuevo ese cambio pero como ven cuando Keiichi dentro de escena regresaremos a el inmediatamente.**

 **Por último, debo pedir muy encarecidamente su apoyo este proyecto es bastante importante para mi persona y es quizás en el que mas tiempo paso en realizar por capitulo debido a lo profundo que deseo ser así como también a mis diferentes ocupaciones personales. Siendo sincero el que el feedback sea nulo hace que sea más difícil poder encontrar ganas de tener un ritmo mas constante a la hora de trabajar en esta historia. Una razón podría ser que el fandom de Higurashi se encuentre desfasado y casi vacío debido a la antigüedad de esta serie lo que hace que esta sección se halle bien desolada por lo que deseo bastante que si de verdad les agrada compartan cualquier opinión ya sea sus especulaciones, algo que deseen ver, puntos en lo que mejorar cualquier feedback esta dispuesto a ser recibido a través de un review y si quieren seguirlo de cerca háganlo a través de un fav o follow a la historia para que sepan cuando se actualice ya que no puedo darles un aproximado exacto de cuando el siguiente capitulo esté listo debido a lo que toma hacer y corregir estos capítulos. Sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes konohaepicwriter out.**


	4. Descubrimiento y dolor

**Descubrimiento y dolor**

 **Disclaimer:** **Higurashi no naku koro ni tanto su historia como personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto, todos son propiedad de 7th Expansion.**

 **Cuando uso la palabra bizarro es en el sentido anglosajón de la palabra.**

—¿Maebara-san me puedes ayudar con este puesto de aquí?_ me dijo uno de los aldeanos para que le ayudase montar una cabaña.

—De acuerdo solo deme un minuto_ le respondí tal y como ya lo había hecho a otras tres personas hace un momento, dejándome con más puestos pendientes con los cuales ayudar. Así que si deseaba salir vivo de aquí, sería mejor que me apresurase y termine de poner los últimos clavos en esta tabla para poder ayudar montando otras cabañas.

Así fue como iba todo el ritmo de esta larga y calurosa tarde cerca del santuario Furude. Recogiendo madera, pasando herramientas, preparando tablas y uniéndolas para de esa manera tener las formas de las cabañas listas para el gran evento de mañana: El Watanagashi.

Vuelvo a limpiar el sudor que cae cerca de mi frente para evitar que obstruya mi visión y continuo mi tarea mientras hago recuento mental de todos los trabajos que he hecho el día de hoy. Sin lugar a dudas el día que más he trabajado en toda mi vida. Como también recuerdo la tremenda falsa promesa que me habían dicho. Aquella que hizo que me metiese en esta colosal cantidad de trabajo.

Chequeando los alrededores me doy cuenta que la ausencia de mis "compañeras de trabajo" sigue vigente. Según lo que me había dicho Mion todos los demás miembros del club iban ayudar en los preparativos del festival ya que toda la gente de la aldea daba su pequeño grano de arena, aun así todos los demás miembros del club aparte de mi brillan por su ausencia. Lo que me hace pensar que realmente me hicieron una broma extremadamente pesada porque estoy siendo explotado en enorme manera. Aun cuando la comida que me preparo Mion estaba muy deliciosa y satisfacio mi hambre por dicha noche, no creo que valga tanto la pena como para trabajar de esta manera.

—Muy bien todos hemos terminado por ahora, tomen un descanso por unos minutos para después regresar con las ultimas cabañas_ dijo el encargado de la familia Sonozaki dándonos su visto bueno para recuperar el aliento.

Me siento en uno de los escalones que lleva directo al santuario Furude y doy un suspiro al escuchar al encargado decir que dentro de un rato regresaremos al trabajo. ¡Debería estar bromeando! Hemos pasado horas trabajando en tantos puestos, al paso que vamos van haber más puestos que la cantidad de habitantes de Hinamizawa. Puede que eso sea una exageración pero hemos trabajado en tantos que hasta ya he perdido la cuenta. Aun después de remojarme un poco la cabeza en uno de los lavaderos cercanos a la construcción, sigo sintiendo el sol abrasador sobre mí golpeando directamente en mi rostro provocando un calor que supera al ambiente normalmente fresco de la aldea. Cuanto daría por algo refrescante de tomar.

—Creo que te hace falta algo como esto_ me dijo una voz femenina la cual me extendió una botella de agua, al mirar a la persona que me ofreció dicho regalo me di cuenta que se trataba de Shion.

—¿Eh? Gracias, de verdad me hace mucha falta, no hemos parado de trabajar por horas_ le dije para después coger la botella y beber un poco de su refrescante contenido.

—¿En serio? Vaya de verdad que eres todo un joven modelo en Hinamizawa, Kei-chan_ me dijo sonriendo Shion con un claro tono de burla en su comentario a lo cual simplemente le respondí riéndome un poco. De verdad no creo que yo me pueda clasificar como un "modelo".

—¿De qué hablas? Estoy muy lejos de ser un joven modelo. Simplemente estoy aquí porque fui arrastrado a esto. Supongo que ya te haz de imaginar por quien_ le dije a Shion ya que si de verdad puede considerarse hermana de Mion, debería ser capaz de deducir lo ruin que puede llegar a ser en ocasiones.

—Mi hermanita verdad_ después de eso Shion soltó un suspiro. Al parecer estamos de acuerdo al menos en ese aspecto_ ¿Y con que fue lo que te entrampo para que le ayudaras con los preparativos del festival?

—Me preparo una comida.

—¿Te preparo una comida?_ el tono de sorpresa de Shion se hizo notar mucho_ Bueno pues eso si es algo que ameritaría tanto trabajo. Creo que quizás eres la primera persona a la que Mion le da de probar algo de su cocina_ al parecer si era una rareza de la naturaleza el que Mion le cocinase algo a alguien. Eso me hace sentir algo privilegiado y a la vez un poco mal por tratar su regalo como si no fuese la gran cosa.

—¿Y qué tal te pareció su comida?

—Pues debo decir que estoy bastante sorprendido. Mion sabe cocinar bastante bien_ le dije recordando la buena comida que deguste el día de ayer_ por lo que incluso ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle ya que no la he visto en todo el día y se suponía que me encontrase con todo el club aquí.

—Mi hermanita creo que estará complacida de escuchar que te gusto a ti en particular, Kei-chan_ me dijo muy feliz Shion dando un enorme aplauso como si de algún logro se tratase aquel regalo y el hecho de que me haya gustado.

—¿A qué te refieres? _ le pregunte claramente confundido.

—No es nada, solo asegúrate en agradecerle_ me dijo Shion haciendo todo lo posible por desviar la pregunta. Con la cual no insistí debido al cansancio que sentía.

—Si me asegurare de hacerlo_ suspire un poco para después comenzar a mirar al cielo intentando desviar mis pensamientos de la montaña de trabajo que se me aproximaba. Al echarle una mirada a Shion me fije que me observaba a mí un poco preocupada quizás por lo cansado que se me notaba por mi aspecto. Con lo cual ella me vino con una sugerencia realmente descabellada.

—Hey Kei-chan ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí para que tomes un descanso?

—¿Estás loca, Shion? Me podría meter en problemas si me escapo de repente del trabajo y dejo cosas pendientes_ le dije un tanto alarmado debido a lo irresponsable de mi parte que sería. A la vez de la pésima impresión que daría a los aldeanos si simplemente me escapase del trabajo.

—¡Vamos no te dirán nada! Ya haz ayudado bastante, además el supervisor es parte de la familia, así que puedo convencerlo para que te deje ir en caso de que se dé cuenta. Como hermana de Mion siento la responsabilidad de darte tu merecido descanso tras un duro día de trabajo_ al terminar de hablar Shion me dio un guiño junto con una sonrisa llena de confianza para que de esa manera pueda reafirmar mis fuerzas e inducirme aceptar su oferta. Supongo que un buen descanso no me vendría mal.

—Bueno supongo que podemos pasar un rato juntos mientras descanso. Estoy realmente exhausto por lo que una caminata no me vendría mal para despejar mi mente.

— ¡Genial, vamos!_ me dijo Shion con gran emoción señalando el camino hacia el bosque para llevarme a pasear un rato. Aprovechare estos momentos para despejar mi mente y quizás conocer un poco más de Shion. Ya que me ha parecido realmente curioso y sospechoso que justo cuando Mion no aparece por ningún lado me encuentro con su hermana Shion, tal y como cuando apareció en el campo de práctica de béisbol. Aprovechare sabiamente este descanso y tratare de conocer un poco mejor a mi nueva amiga Shion. Si realmente es quien dice ser.

 **Parte A(Opening)**

—Menos mal salí de ahí. Si me tocaba unir más partes de una cabaña creo que me desmayaría de la fatiga_ le dije a Shion mostrando un claro cansancio en mi tono. Ya había pasado un rato desde que comenzamos nuestra caminata fuera del área donde se realizaría el festival por lo que ya nos habíamos adentrado un poco al bosque cercano al camino que llevaba a nuestra escuela.

—Por cierto ¿Por qué te acabas de comprar esa paleta helada?_ le pregunte a Shion la cual estaba sacando de la funda el postre_ ni siquiera que hayas estado trabajando como yo para ponerte a comer un helado_ le dije algo molesto por los celos que me provocaba que ella tuviera algo refrescante que le permita soportar este sol tan terrible.

— Kei-chan aun cuando no haya trabajado también tengo bastante calor_ me dijo con un tono bromista para intentar calmar un poco mis intensas emociones, dicho esto ella saco el helado de su envoltura y después de verlo unos segundos la expresión en su rostro fue adornada por lo que parecía ser una sonrisa llena de malicia.

— Además la compre para que veas como me la como_ el tono de su voz se tornó a uno calmado. Aunque la malicia sigue presente en ella dándome la clara impresión que tiene planeado algo. Debo estar atento.

—¿Por qué quisiera verte comer una paleta helada en medio de este calor?_ pregunte molesto por intentar burlarse de mi precaria situación.

— Ya lo veras, te gustara chico trabajador_ me quedo observándola por pocos segundos con una clara expresión de escepticismo en mi rostro a que como una acción tan cruel como hacerme ver comer un helado en estos momentos me podría gustar. Comenzamos a volver a caminar y ahí fue cuando comenzó.

Shion acerco la paleta lentamente a su boca poniendo solo la punta de la misma en medio de sus labios. Subiendo y bajando en algunas ocasiones desde la punta hasta un poco encima de la parte de en medio del helado, todo a un ritmo bizarramente perfecto ni muy rápido ni muy lento.

A pesar de que sentía la necesidad de despegar mi mirada de ella no podía, mis instintos masculinos estaban controlando totalmente mi sentido de la vista por lo que me era imposible despegar mi vista de ella. Observaba como ella en ocasiones comenzaba incluso hasta a lamer los extremos de la paleta después de haber saboreado de manera muy lasciva la otra parte de su helado poniéndose en su boca quizás con el fin de refrescarse de una manera más eficiente. Todo aquello estaba presenciándolo solo yo con un rostro totalmente sorprendido y algo ruborizado. Como a la vez comenzaba a sentir los estragos de sus acciones en una "parte" de mi cuerpo y al parecer ella lo noto porque se detuvo.

— Vaya, vaya Kei-chan no está bien que mires a una chica con esos ojos. Nos pueden hacer sentir acosadas_ me dijo Shion con su malévola sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Lo cual fue lo único que necesite para que me sacase de mi profundo trance, haciendo que brincara un poco del susto debido a su repentino comentario.

—Por lo que me doy cuenta te gusto verme comer la paleta, me hace sentir un poco halagada y muy asustada tu reacción, Kei-chan_ al darme cuenta que se fijó de mi natural reacción en "esa" parte de mi cuerpo por el tremendo espectáculo que se desenvolvió en frente de mis ojos, mi única respuesta fue dar un grito de horror para después intentar tapar con mis manos mi vergüenza haciendo que sienta de nuevo la sensación de estar expuesto ante ella.

—¡Es tu culpa por ponerte hacer eso! ¿¡Quien en su sano juicio come una paleta de ese modo!?_ le respondí bastante exaltado mientras seguía intentando cubrirme.

— Aun así, te dije que te llegaría gustar y eso se nota_ dicho esto ella dio una pequeña risa. Esta chica de verdad le gusta jugar conmigo de esta manera. Nunca pensé que Mion sería capaz de "bromas" como estas solo para ver mi vergonzosa "reacción masculina". Ahora no estoy seguro si ando con Mion, si Shion realmente existe o esto sencillamente es una vil broma que el destino está jugando sobre mí.

—¡Si, pero no pensé que me gustaría de ese modo! ¡Ahora ni siquiera sé cómo puedo regresar al lugar del trabajo así!_ era obvio que lo que hizo me gusto bastante no en el sentido más apropiado pero lo hizo. Me sentía enojado por la posible vergüenza que pasaría si otra persona pudiera ver cómo me encuentro en estos instantes quizás incluso pudiendo calificarme como un pervertido cualquiera.

— Hahaha, de acuerdo conversemos un rato para que así puedas despejar tu mente respecto a ese tipo de cosas ¡Vamos pregúntame lo que quieras! Así capaz piensas en algo menos indecente_ Shion me dio una sonrisa sincera quizás sintiéndose un poco mal por ponerme en este predicamento. Esta es una perfecta oportunidad para intentar averiguar más de ella, despejar unas cuantas dudas y saber si es verdad todo este cuento de hermanas gemelas.

— Está bien_ dije con un poco de desconfianza_ el otro día que nos encontramos en el campo de béisbol ¿Que estabas haciendo en esos momentos?

— Hace unos días estaba supervisando el campo de béisbol para un partido que se realizara la próxima semana.

—¿Supervisando? Y porque te tocaría hacer algo como eso a ti. No me malinterpretes, pero no creo que haya equipos de béisbol para chicas como para que te hayan asignado una tarea como esa.

— Bueno, soy asistente del encargado del equipo de béisbol por lo que él me asigna ciertas tareas sencillas como esas cuando no tiene tiempo para encargarse de ello.

—¿En serio? ¿No es un poco irresponsable de su parte hacer algo como eso?

— Aunque no lo parezca el director es un hombre realmente ocupado. No solo está encargado del equipo de béisbol sino que también es uno de los pocos doctores de Hinamizawa. Creo que incluso lo haz de conocer su nombre es Kyosuke Irie.

—¿Kiosuke Irie? Ahora que lo pienso mi madre me había llegado decir que en caso de alguna emergencia contacte con alguien que tenía ese mismo nombre_ el nombre se me hacía muy conocido. Creo que incluso llegue a ver a un hombre con anteojos y mandil de médico que de vez en cuando visitaba la escuela cuando alguno de los niños tenía un problema médico y tenían que ser llevados a la enfermería.

— Que te dije_ me respondió sonriendo_ por lo que entenderás al ser uno de los pocos doctores de toda una aldea implica que tenga una agenda muy apretada.

— Ahora que lo pienso si vives en Okinomiya ¿A qué instituto asistes? Digo, la única escuela que conozco de los alrededores es a la que yo asisto y obviamente no nos hemos encontrado aquí_ le dije intentando esconder lo más que podía mis sospechas hacia ella. Esta pregunta le sería realmente complicada de responder para "Shion" ya que debía darme el nombre de una escuela que siquiera exista relativamente cerca para hacerme caer en su treta de las hermanas gemelas.

— Mi escuela se llama Secundaria del distrito Okinomiya, aunque realmente no es sencillo llegar caminando desde donde yo vivo ya que no se me da bien el levantarme muy temprano. Así que la mayoría de las veces tomo un carro para llegar allá, la mayoría del tiempo no tengo problema ya que tengo alguien que me lleve aunque si me levantara más temprano pudiera llegar andando en bicicleta si quisiera_ ese alguien que la lleve quizás podría ser una pregunta interesante para después. Por ahora mejor me concentro en saber sobre su vida escolar.

— Eso si es una gran ventaja me gustaría conocer tu instituto algún día.

— Claro puedes visitarlo cuando quieras estaré encantado de llevar un amigo allá_ una sonrisa bastante sincera se mostró en el rostro de Shion. Hay dos opciones o es muy buena actriz o está muy confiada. Intentare ir con otra pregunta un poco tramposa para averiguar si es que la puedo hacer caer.

—¿Tienes amigos allá? Supongo que al ser una Sonozaki y tu forma de ser, haz de ser realmente popular.

—Kei-chan ¿De nuevo estas intentando hacer insinuaciones indecentes conmigo?_ me respondió con un tono realmente sugestivo quizás pensando que cuando decía su forma de ser me refería también a su muy desarrollado físico. Debía evitar esta vez caer en sus trucos y lograr que sacie mis dudas.

—No evadas la pregunta_ le dije un poco molesto_ vamos dime_ a lo cual ella me respondió con una suave risa dándose cuenta que al parecer ya no tenía otra alternativa al no dejar ceder terreno.

—Bueno tengo unas pocas amigas en el instituto, que son de hecho también compañeras de trabajo. Podría quizás decir que de hecho el ser una Sonozaki tiene en mi caso el efecto contrario. A la mayoría al parecer le espanta el hecho de que sea parte de una familia tan poderosa_ la última parte me resulto un tanto desconcertante, no me imaginaba que el poder pudiera intimidar tan fácilmente a las personas. Aunque no sabría decir ya que yo me llegue a volver amigo de Mion mucho antes de llegar a saber que era la heredera de una familia tan adinerada y poderosa como los Sonozaki.

— Espera y ¿No tienes amigos varones?_ otra cosa que había llamado la atención era la ausencia de amigos del género masculino que tenía Shion al hablar de sus compañeros. Al menos la actitud que muestra Shion hacia mí me hace pensar que sabe perfectamente cómo piensan los chicos de mi edad, como tratarlos y entramparlos para su propia diversión personal. No me parecería extraño que estuviera rodeado de muchos "amigos" con lo atractiva y femenina que es. Por eso no me explicaba porque no tenía ningún amigo.

— No, ninguno realmente_ me respondió de manera casi automática demostrándome que estaba muy segura de lo que decía.

— Eso me sorprende, ya que me tratas a mí de manera tan natural. Aparte de que supongo que conoces a bastantes chicos no solo de tu escuela sino también otros muchos más del equipo de béisbol y en tu trabajo_ al menos en mi opinión tanto el equipo de béisbol y el restaurante en el que trabajaba Shion eran lugares en los que concurrían muchos chicos siendo escenarios perfectos para nuevas amistades.

— Bueno Kei-chan tu eres diferente a la mayoría de chicos que he conocido hasta ahora, es algo que ni siquiera yo sabría decir, pero hace que el conocerte sea algo realmente interesante_ la chica me sonríe y siento una calidez en mi corazón igual a como cuando le llegue a dar la muñeca a Mion en aquel entonces. Lo cual me convence más de que la tal Shion con la que estoy hablando es Mion pero que intenta decirme algo a través del disfraz que tengo ante mis ojos.

— No sé realmente si tomarme eso como un cumplido_ le dije mirando a un lado un poco inseguro.

— Te lo aseguro es algo bueno_ tras eso me guiño un ojo en señal de amistad_ lo suficiente para como considerarte mi amigo.

— Supongo que te daré el beneficio de la duda _ le dije con un tono un tanto inseguro, aunque ella también noto que me alegraba el que me considerase su amigo.

— Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no sé cómo es que tú lo logras_ le dije soltando un suspiro de cansancio al imaginar lo agotadoras que han de ser las vidas de Shion o el director, recordando el tema de conversación de hace unos momentos.

—¿Logro qué?

— Equilibrar tantas actividades. No me imagino como puedes ser estudiante, trabajar de mesera en Angel Mort y a la vez ser un asistente en el equipo de béisbol, supongo que todo te sería más sencillo si vivieras junto con Mion aquí en Hinamizawa_ decidí agregar un poco de tono de sospecha, intentar arrinconarla para de ese modo saber y confirmar si la razón que me podía dar esta "Shion" del porque no vive junto con su gemela sea lo suficientemente creíble. Lo más normal del mundo es que los hermanos vivan juntos y asistan a escuelas cercanas, aunque también la familia de Mion no era la más normal del mundo que digamos.

— Bueno no es que tenga mucha opción de todos modos_ mi acompañante peliverde me respondió con un tono desanimando tal vez por recordarle su difícil situación _ al ser un Sonozaki a veces nos imponen formas de vivir que no queremos incluso si eso implica situaciones como la mía.

— Perdón ¿Dije algo malo? _ le pregunte con un tono un poco sorprendido al darme cuenta que había bajado sus ánimos quizás al haber topado un tema realmente delicado. Shion solo me respondió sacudiendo su cabeza.

— De verdad lo siento. A veces soy muy fisgón a la hora de intentar saber más de las personas_ le dije levantando mis brazos en un intento de mejorar su humor. Por un momento la chica no me respondió, haciéndome preocupar aún más por ella. No debí presionarla tanto ahora he llegado hacerla sentir mal. Incluso si es Mion o de verdad sea Shion no deseo que haya ningún tipo de rencilla entre mis amigos y yo, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es intentar hacer lo mejor posible para que me perdone.

—¡Perdóname!_ le dije uniendo mis manos simulando una plegaria_ no volveré a preguntarte sobre eso si te molesta tanto, lo prometo_ después de un rato comienzo a escuchar una suave risa proveniente de la boca de Shion mientras se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, después de un rato ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas debido a lo preocupado que me puse. Eso de verdad ha sido un movimiento bajo de su parte usar la culpa para intentar hacer retroceder mis movimientos para descubrir su posible treta. Debido a la vergüenza por ser derrotado simplemente eche la mirada a un lado para no ver el rostro de mi contrincante victorioso hasta que ella recobrara la compostura.

— Ya veo porque le agradas tanto a mi hermana, Kei-chan_ al escuchar la palabra agradar ella inmediatamente volvió a captar mi atención. ¿Agradar? ¿A qué se referirá con eso? Seguro me agrada Mion y yo a ella de todas maneras eso es de lo que se trata ser amigos ¿No es así? ¿Porque Shion lo hace sonar como si fuera algo más complicado?

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿No es normal que yo le agrade ya que somos amigos? _ necesitaba sacarme esa duda de la mente tenía que saber a qué exactamente se refería Shion.

Shion simplemente soltó una suave risilla acercándose a mí un poco, se terminó agarrando de mi brazo mientras sonreía. Al agarrarme, ella comenzó a topar mi brazo con sus senos haciendo que sintiera la calidez y suavidad de estos, lo cual hizo que un poco de emoción como también bastante vergüenza viniera sobre mí. Todo esto combinado hizo que comenzara a tartamudear debido a lo sorpresiva de su acción.

— Eres bastante ingenuo y denso, Kei-chan. Por eso es que no llegas a darte cuenta de los sentimientos de Mion hacia ti _ la revelación acababa de caer sobre mi como un balde de agua fría ¿Mion tiene sentimientos por mí? ¿Tan intensos son que tiene recurrir a medidas como esta de hacerse pasar por una supuesta gemela?

— Sin embargo, eres un buen chico. Lo suficientemente amable por interesarte y preocuparte por mi tal y como hiciste hace un rato. Eso me hace pensar si ¿Esta mal si tu también me gustes aunque sea un poco?

— Shion…_ me quedo observando fijamente a la chica tenía una expresión bastante seria, su mensaje era bastante claro. Ella deseaba saber cuáles eran mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Mion y esta doble identidad de Shion era para que yo pudiera captar dicho mensaje. Era para que pudiera ver esa otra faceta de ella, más allá de la férrea competidora y rival de toda la vida, que descubriese una dulce y muy femenina chica. Y siento que hasta cierto punto debería corresponder a dichos sentimientos aun cuando no me siento preparado para ello. Instintivamente puse sus manos sobre su mejilla haciendo que ella se sorprendiese y mostrara una cara de asombro, a la vez que su rostro comenzaba ruborizarse poco a poco ante la sensación de mi tacto.

—¿Kei-chan? _ pregunto con una voz realmente baja quizás por el movimiento un tanto osado que había hecho sobre ella.

— Lo siento por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Realmente no me molesta el hecho de que yo te guste. De hecho yo…_ justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar mi frase un grito más poderoso que el sonido de la erupción de un volcán, un trueno y explosión combinados lleno el lugar interrumpiendo lo que iba decir.

—¡Shion! ¡Kei-chan! ¡Que está ocurriendo aquí!_ dirigí la vista hacia la fuente del grito para solo descubrir el horror absoluto. Al darme cuenta como mi realidad se derrumbaba ante mis ojos al ver una chica idéntica a la que tenía a mi lado con la clara diferencia de la muy familiar cola de caballo, atuendo de jeans y una playera amarilla, adornada con una cara llena de furia aparte de que no era la misma chica a la cual tenía mis manos sobre su mejilla.

— Espera ¡Entonces, de verdad eran gemelas!_ me fije en las caras del resto de los miembros del club. Rena mostrando un rostro el cual estaba prácticamente chorreando saliva quizás por la manera "romántica" en la que nos encontró a Shion y a mí. Satoko mostraba una cara de desaprobación quizás pensando que estaba manipulando a Shion. Mientras Rika simplemente se reía nerviosamente ante lo peliagudo de la situación.

— Ya te lo había dicho ya ¿no?_ me dijo Shion directamente en el oído solo acentuando la gravedad de todo lo ocurrido.

 **Parte B**

—¡Aléjate de él en este instante! _ dijo Mion acercándose de manera muy violenta hacia su hermana y yo como los objetivos de su imparable furia.

— No, no ves que está bastante cómodo conmigo_ respondió Shion jalándome directamente hacia ella. Envolviéndome en sus brazos con una enorme fuerza como si estuviera protegiendo a un cachorro de un terrible agresor. Una situación no muy diferente a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Te he dicho que te alejes de el!_ dicho esto Mion utilizo su colosal fuerza para sacarme de entre los brazos de su gemela "cariñosa", prácticamente arrastrándome lejos de ella.

—¡Volverás inmediatamente ayudar en la preparación con todos los del club, para que te mantengan vigilado y alejado de Shion, demonio pervertido!_ grito la salvaje peliverde echándole toda la culpa a mi supuesta perversión. Sin embargo su acción no pasó desapercibida ya que a los instantes de haberme quitado de entre los brazos de Shion, sentí otra fuerza titánica jalando de mi brazo izquierdo la cual no estaba dispuesta a dejarme ir.

—¡No! ¡Kei-chan se quedara a mi lado divirtiéndose! ¡No ves como el pobre ha tenido que soportar de tu explotación laboral! Deja que la gemela buena le dé el descanso que se merece_ Shion apareció inmediatamente en mi defensa mostrando una gran convicción en hacerme quedar a su lado, la cual provocaba simplemente acrecentar la fuerza de ambas gemelas, una fuerza de tal magnitud que pareciera que estén dispuestas a partirme en dos solo con el fin de que yo me quede en el lado de una de ellas.

—¡De verdad me repugna lo pervertido que puede llegar a ser Keiichi-san, jugando con dos chicas a la vez es de lo peor!_ una de las peores frases que alguien le puede decir a un hombre al borde de su muerte fueron pronunciadas por Satoko, si llego a sobrevivir me las pagara.

— Es un chico después de todo, supongo que no puede aguantar simplemente_ vaya sacerdotisa que tenemos sin darle el beneficio de la duda a la víctima presente, he perdido un poco la esperanza sobre los más jóvenes de Hinamizawa.

—¿Mi-chan, Shi-chan, no ven que le están haciendo a Keiichi-kun? Lo lastimaran_ finalmente un último consuelo pasa por mis oídos de parte de la dulce Rena. Rena una vez que pase al otro lado te recordare y hablare bien de ti a los dioses o al guardián de la puerta para que te deje pasar a una mejor vida. Por lo pronto la mía acabara en unos momentos.

—¿Hermanita, es que estas pensando a partir a Kei-chan a la mitad, así que a esto es lo que le llaman amor salvaje?_ dijo Shion mientras ella se contradecía intentando quedarse con la otra mitad mía.

—¡De que amor estás hablando Shion, estoy intentando salvar a Kei-chan de que tú lo partas a la mitad, nada más! ¡Más bien, creo que es ya es hora de que vuelvas a Okinomiya de una vez!_ mi limite ya había llegado, estaba visualizando la mítica luz al final del túnel que toda persona excesivamente dramática menciona al contar su supuesta situación al borde de la "muerte". Pero quizás gracias a una fuerza desconocida sin previo aviso, fui soltado desde mi brazo izquierdo cayendo fuertemente encima de la gemela del lado contrario.

—¡De acuerdo como quieras, eso hare!_ dijo Shion sonriendo de manera inocente.

— Oye ten más cuidado, podríamos lastimarnos_ dicho esto comienzo a levantar un poco mi cuerpo adolorido, abriendo poco a poco mis ojos me doy cuenta de que tengo la cara de Mion justo enfrente mío. Mi primer instinto y pensamiento era gritar por la sorpresa e impresión pero me detuve al ver el rostro de Mion totalmente anonadado. Como si se encontrara en alguna especie de sueño mirándome fijamente directamente a mis ojos. Como si estuviera intentando descubrir por qué son de la manera que son, porque tienen el color que tienen como si hubiera respuestas a cientos de preguntas grabados en ellos.

Hago lo mismo y me pongo a analizar su rostro, empezando por sus ojos los cuales tenían un color verde esmeralda un poco más oscuro que su cabello, pero igual de hermosos que este último. Su nariz realmente pequeña y con una forma bella. Bajo un poco la mirada para que ver que su cuerpo estaba rosando un poco con el mío aun así con lo poco que miraba podía recordar su excelente figura. Su piel blanca se ve a simple a vista que a diferencia de su personalidad es bastante suave por lo que casi instintivamente roso un poco mi mano sobre la de ella. Todo este análisis me lleva a una sola pregunta: ¿Acaso será verdad lo que me acabo de decir Shion?

— Mion…_ dije suavemente a lo cual su mirada regreso a la realidad quizás apenas se desconectó de ella por menos de tres segundos aun cuando para ambos fue mucho más tiempo. Después de que yo hable vino el llamado del resto de nuestros compañeros.

—¡Mion-san!

—¡Mii!

—¡Mii-chan!

—¡Ahh, quítate de encima Kei-chan!_ esas tres voces hicieron que el sistema de autodefensa de Mion se activara de manera instantánea haciendo que diera un grito o más bien chillido muy poco usual en ella digno de cualquier chica súper adorable. Seguido de un golpe por el contrario muy usual en ella digno de un boxeador de peso pesado, haciendo que me aleje de ella. Comencé a sobarme de nuevo en mi nueva área adolorida, cierta parte de esta experiencia sería algo que nunca querría repetir. Un carraspeo de garganta de alguien llamo nuestra atención por lo que mire hacia la fuente.

— Bueno, Kei-chan fue divertido, pero será mejor que me vaya a casa, a este paso mi hermanita me matara a mordiscos si la sigo molestando de esta manera_ así que esta es la despedida, extrañamente me siento un poco decepcionado tanto como confundido por su rendición y retirada tan repentina. Supongo que será mejor que me despida.

— Espera, Shion supongo que… Gracias por lo de hoy fue divertido descansar un rato después de tanto trabajo_ le respondí un poco dudoso tratando de poner en orden mis palabras e intentando decirlo de tal manera que se pueda evitar malentendidos, ya que sentía la mirada fulminante de Mion encima de ambos.

— De nada, no hay problema_ me respondió algo nerviosa quizás sintiendo el mismo peligro que yo encima de ella, al darme cuenta de que era incierto cuando me la volvería encontrar e intentando de alguna forma mostrar mi aprecio hacia su gesto procedí acariciar su cabeza.

— Bueno, hasta la próxima Shion_ justo en el momento que comencé a sentir su cabello y mover mi mano con suavidad sobre su cabeza. Sentí como si emociones salieran de ella como un torrente, era una sensación que nunca había imaginado y no sabría si denominarla como buena o mala, debido a la mezcla de emociones inciertas que provenían de ella. A los pocos segundos ella alza su mirada directamente hacia la mía y muy a diferencia a la de Mion por un segundo capte en sus ojos una tristeza, angustia y melancolía de la que no había sido testigo jamás solo por un brevísimo segundo. Finalmente Shion se dio media vuelta de tal manera que no la pudiera seguir viendo.

— Bueno_ fingiendo claramente una risa continuo_ hasta luego hermanita_ tras eso se retiró corriendo, haciendo que desaparezca casi inmediatamente en medio del bosque. Dejándome solo a mí de entre todos, realmente confundido y preocupado.

—¡Y no vuelvas más! ¡Si vuelves a pisar Hinamizawa no vivirás para contarlo!_ grito a voz en cuello Mion, dando amenaza tras amenaza a su hermana.

—¿No crees que fuiste un poco dura con ella? _ le dije un poco preocupado a Mion debido a la extraña reacción de su hermana.

—¡No te entrometas en asuntos familiares, Kei-chan! Lo menos que debe hacer Shion es evitar molestar a los demás en medio de su trabajo fui directa con ella como debe ser para que entienda que no hay que hacer tontear a los demás _ pase por alto la voz gruñona y molesta de Mion debido a la intensidad del momento, por lo que busque alivianar la situación.

— Mi grupo de trabajo estaba descansando por lo que ella espero a que parara el trabajo para invitarme a caminar un rato. Ella no retraso ni tampoco estorbo en lo absoluto.

— Aun así ella no debía sacarte de tu puesto de trabajo ¿Por qué la defiendes tan repentinamente?_ me cuestiono algo molesta nuestra líder del club.

— Mii-chan, supongo que Keiichi-kun tiene razón. Según los adultos de su grupo el llevaba varias horas ayudando_ Rena de manera muy sagaz intervino en defensa de Shion.

— Sí, pero…

-De hecho creo que pensaban relevar a Keiichi por el día de hoy, tal y como a nosotras hace un momento_ agrego Rika para apoyar el punto que había dado Rena. A lo cual Mion solo respondió con un suspiro.

— Supongo que tienen razón_ dijo Mion agarrándose las cienes al pensarlo más detenidamente_ lo siento por ponerme así, Kei-chan. ¿Pero por qué me preguntas si fui muy dura con ella? Tu sabes que le hablo así a la mayoría de la gente.

— Bueno, me pareció extraño que Shion se fuera tan de repente, no parece el tipo de persona que le afecte mucho tu manera de tratarla_ les dije omitiendo el detalle de la mirada triste de Shion la cual me tenía pensando bastante.

— La verdad ahora que lo pienso a mí también me parecía extraño que Shion se fuese tan de repente. Es extraño que se vaya tan pronto cuando tiene la oportunidad de molestarme_ dijo Mion pensando seriamente al notar que la reacción de su hermana fue tan poco usual.

—¿De verdad Shi-chan se sentirá mal? ¿Por qué será?_ comento Rena con un tono de preocupación intentando deducir que fue lo que ocurrió, tras eso tanto ella como Mion comenzó a ver al resto del grupo. Quizás para averiguar si alguien en el club sabía algo o noto algo que pudiera haber entristecido o desanimado a Shion.

— La verdad realmente no tengo mucha idea que podría ser. Pero lo único de lo que si estoy segura es que Shii se veía algo triste_ contesto Rika un poco desanimada al no tener la respuesta a nuestro acertijo. Aun cuando ella noto tal y como yo la expresión triste de Shion.

—¿Sera quizás que se siente mal porque se siente excluida del grupo? _ indico Satoko sacando una conjetura realmente ingeniosa de su parte.

—¿De verdad crees que podría ser eso, Satoko? _ le pregunte realmente interesado era lo más cercano que habíamos tenido a una respuesta hasta ahora.

— Quizás ¿Quién sabe? Al menos yo me sentiría mal si estuviera conversando con Keiichi-san y alguno de ustedes me echara de aquí, al menos creo que eso fue lo que le acaba de ocurrir a Shion-san ahora mismo. Supongo que se debe sentir algo deprimida porque pasaremos el Watanagashi juntos mientras que ella lo pasara sola_ respondió Satoko en un tono realmente compasivo quizás poniéndose en el lugar de Shion hace unos momentos. A pesar de que Satoko suele comportarse como una malcriada la mayoría del tiempo en el fondo piensa bastante en los demás.

— Ahora que lo dices, Satoko. Creo que tienes razón Shii debe sentirse realmente sola por eso reacciono de ese modo. A lo mejor se sentía fuera de lugar entre nosotros_ Rika enseguida reforzó el punto de vista de Satoko, aquello hacia que de cierta manera me sintiera también convencido con lo que había dicho.

— Sí, eso deber ser. Es lo más lógico_ asentí la cabeza en son de aprobación. Me fije inmediatamente en Rena la cual parecía que había tenido una idea la cual compartió con nosotros.

— Mii-chan creo que lo que podríamos hacer para animar a Shii-chan es…_ Rena no pudo terminar su frase debido a la inmediata interrupción de Mion.

—¡Nunca! ¡Olvídalo totalmente! No podemos invitar a Shion a las actividades del club_ adivinando inmediatamente la sugerencia de Rena nuestra líder descarto inmediatamente su propuesta de poder pasar con nosotros el Watanagashi.

— Pero Mii-chan. Rena cree que esta es la mejor forma para que Shii-chan se anime. No lo creen ustedes también_ nos preguntó Rena a los miembros restantes del club.

—¿No me digan que ustedes si están de acuerdo con lo que acaba decir Rena? ¿Están dispuestos a que alguien fuera del club participe?_ Mion busco confirmar sus opiniones. Empezó mirando primero a Rika y a Satoko que estaban uno al lado de la otra. Ellas terminaron dándole la respuesta que temía ya que ellas asintieron la cabeza en son de aprobación hacia la propuesta de Rena.

—¿Qué piensas tu Kei-chan? _ me pregunto Mion desviando su mirada hacia mí. Interesada en mi opinión como miembro del club.

— Bueno la verdad no me molestaría que Shion pasara con nosotros el Watanagashi. Aparte aunque no lo quieras demostrar, supongo que también te encuentras preocupada por ella ¿verdad? Es tu hermana gemela después de todo_ termine por apelar el sentimiento fraternal de Mion a pesar de que realmente no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo se siente tener un hermano debido a mi condición como hijo único. Tampoco sabía si Mion y Shion se llevaban bien, si estas peleas que presencie era lo usual entre hermanos que se quieren o si era una especie de rivalidad entre ambas. Aun así suponía que por sobre todo el lazo de gemelos era fuerte.

— Supongo que tienes razón, pero…_ me respondió mucho más tranquila a comparación de antes que rechazo inmediatamente la propuesta. Al parecer mi táctica funciono.

— No te preocupes, Mion_ le respondí tocando un poco su cabeza instintivamente para animarla.

— Yo la invitare por ti, de acuerdo. Sé que se te puede hacer un poco difícil ya que fuiste tú quien la echaste_ dije riéndome un poco pensando en que irónico seria la situación si Mion invitara a su hermana a pasar la tarde con nosotros en el Watanagashi después de echarla prácticamente a patadas.

— Kei-chan_ dijo mirando un poco hacia abajo para después responderme sonriendo_ gracias. Te lo dejo en tus manos.

— Claro yo me encargare de ello. Por ahora supongo que será mejor que busque a Shion antes que se aleje demasiado_ le dije a Mion para después quitar mi mano de sobre su cabeza.

— Espera, Keiichi_ antes de partir hacia donde se había ido Shion Rika-chan me grito para llamar mi atención. Una vez que pare, ella se acercó hacia mí con una mirada muy seria e incluso algo intimidante algo muy poco usual en ella.

— Rápido Rika-chan sino podría no encontrar a Shion_ le dije un poco apresurado debido a que cada segundo contaba a la hora de buscar a una persona que corrió de esa manera.

— Prométeme que convencerás a Shion de que venga con nosotros. Es más importante de lo que parece para todos. Por favor Keiichi prométemelo, por más difícil que llegue a parecer, debes hacerlo_ el pedido de Rika y la manera en que lo hizo me sorprendió bastante. Sonaba como si el que yo lograse que ella venga con nosotros al festival sea una situación de vida o muerte. Pero si de verdad es tan importante para todos no los defraudare.

— Es una promesa, Rika-chan. Hare hasta lo imposible para llevar a Shion con nosotros al Watanagashi_ Rika me respondió solo asintiendo la cabeza sonriéndome quizás sintiéndose aliviada porque le di mi palabra de que cumpliría mi encargo.

— Hau, hau, hau, Keiichi-kun se ve tan genial cuando da su palabra que me lo quiero llevar a casa_ grito Rena dándome ánimos a su extraño modo.

— De acuerdo entonces se lo dejaremos al mago de las palabras, será mejor que la convenzas, Kei-chan_ me dijo Mion mientras me alejaba en dirección hacia donde Shion había salido corriendo.

— Por supuesto. Déjamelo a mi_ dicho esto seguí alejándome más y más hasta que el resto del grupo dejo de ser visible. Solo tenía en mente una cosa. Traer a Shion a que pase con nosotros el Watanagashi.

—¿Rika por qué le pediste a Keiichi-san que te prometiera que trajera de vuelta a nee-nee? Se te veía realmente preocupada hace unos momentos_ me pregunto Satoko algo extrañada por mi comportamiento de hace un rato.

— Supongo que me siento más preocupada por Shii de lo que imaginaba, además me encanta ver como Keiichi se porta genial cuando quiere tomar el papel de héroe o algo por el estilo_ le respondí dando una mentira para que de ese modo Satoko no supiera mi verdadero interés en la promesa de Keiichi.

— Ya veo, supongo que tienes razón. Le queda a veces algo genial y es realmente divertido_ tras eso ella dejo de prestarme atención y comenzamos a regresar al área de preparación del Watanagashi.

"Keiichi solo tú puedes deshacerte de este último cabo suelto. Tanto Hanyu como Bernkastel ya se encargaron de Takano de aquí en adelante. Sin embargo, el demonio en el interior de Shion es algo que solo tú puedes curar, todo hasta ahora en este mundo ha sido paz y tranquilidad dentro de lo que yo he pedido ayudar. Aun cuando Satoshi, la tía de Satoko y sus padres han desaparecido todo hasta ahora ha ido bien. Solo los celos, el odio y el resentimiento en el corazón de Shion hacia Mion y su familia podrían destruir todo esto. Por eso Keiichi por favor no falles, aunque no lo sepan todos dependemos de ti"_ le eche una última mirada al bosque antes de salir totalmente, depositando toda mi confianza y fe en este chico, deseándole la mejor de las suertes.

Comencé a caminar siguiendo la ruta que Shion y yo seguimos en nuestro paseo, al principio me di cuenta que esa si era la dirección que ella había tomado ya que las pisadas que había dejado eran notorias quizás por la velocidad a la que salió corriendo. Llegue hasta un cierto punto en que su rastro dejo de ser visible quizás porque ella debió haber llegado a su destino o sintió que se había alejado lo suficiente de Mion y del club.

¿Por qué Shion se comportaría y saliera corriendo de esa manera? Hace un rato estábamos conversando y riendo perfectamente. Toda esta situación sin explicación me hace incluso llegar a pensar que le molestó el hecho de que acariciase su cabeza o algo por el estilo ¿Sera esa la verdadera razón?

No, no lo creo. Debería tomarle la palabra a lo que dijo Satoko. Quizás Mion se pasó un poco esta vez, realmente debe ser algo triste tener que andar el festival del Watanagashi totalmente solo, de hecho es el único festival que se celebra en Hinamizawa y sus alrededores. Al menos yo me podría poner en su lugar y entender a Shion si esa es la verdadera razón. En la ciudad pase todos los festivales solo y sé que puede ser realmente triste estar en esa situación. Hasta cierto punto Shion y yo nos parecemos al ser relegados de los grupos y que no se nos tome en cuenta.

Aun con el poco tiempo que la conozco me ha llegado agradar bastante como cualquier otro miembro del club. Por lo que no deseo que siga pasando por la misma tristeza que yo pase. No debería preocuparme tanto, esto se solucionara una vez que encuentre a Shion, se divierta con nosotros y olvide sus angustias. Hecho eso habré cumplido mi promesa a Rika-chan y podrán continuar los días felices en Hinamizawa.

Tras buscar por unos minutos, comencé a escuchar un ruido como de unos sollozos fuera del bosque. Cerca de la carretera por la que pasan los pocos carros que hay por Hinamizawa divise una figura con un largo cabello verde ¡Esa debía ser Shion! Quizás de verdad la hizo sentir bastante mal el que se le haya echado del grupo, pero esto sería fácil una vez que la invite al Watanagashi. Todo se arreglara, de seguro se pondrá muy feliz.

Pero cuando me termine de acercar a ella. La realidad rompe mi seguridad y confianza en miles de pedazos.

En el piso de rodillas se encontraba una Shion totalmente devastada agarrando con fuerza un tronco para quizás no desplomarse en el suelo. El sonido de su llanto era mucho más penoso de lo que me imaginaba. Esta tristeza no es de alguien que simplemente se sienta excluido, es de algo mucho pero mucho peor quizás algo que nunca he llegado a sentir o que llegaría a comprender. Shion dio un grito enorme dando un nombre, el cual me ayudaría a entender un poco lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¡Satoshi-kun! ¡Satoshi-kun! ¡Vuelve por favor! ¡Satoshi-kun!_ cuando termino de gritar me di cuenta que comencé a dudar de mismo. No sabía que decidiría ¿Cómo era posible que yo enfrentara este tipo de dolor y lograr invitarla para que esté con nosotros? Estaba pensando seriamente en decidir si cumplir mi promesa a Rika-chan o marcharme. De todas maneras ¿Qué podía hacer yo con el dolor tan grande que sentía Shion en estos momentos?

 **Ending**

 **Y hasta aquí llega este capitulo del fic como ven desde aquí ya se empieza ver claramente donde los toques de terror psicológico de Higurashi darán inicio el arco no tendrá una resolución extremadamente rápida, pero les aseguro que se llegaremos poco a poco al momento en que todo explote. Le agradezco a un usuario guest por el review que llegue a recibir hace unos días la verdad es que no hallaba el tiempo e inspiración para actualizar y terminar los nuevos capítulos debido a distintos problemas de salud y personales por lo que aplace la edición de los siguientes capítulos, pero ese pequeño review me ayudo recordar que debo continuar con esta historia de la cual tengo grandes planes. Se que el fandom de fics de Higurashi parece un poco muerto o al menos parece que hay mayor fics de Umineko que el anteriormente mencionado por lo que puedo entender el porqué del poco feedback pero para los que le interese esta historia o tenga una recomendación dejen un review que con mucho gusto los recibire ya que me da un mayor impulso como escritor para continuar. Por último si quieren saber que tan seguido se actualice la historia agréguenle a fav o follow para estar pendiente. Un saludo a todos y hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	5. Una herida sin fondo

**Una herida sin fondo**

 **Disclaimer:** **Higurashi no naku koro ni tanto su historia como personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto, todos son propiedad de 7th Expansion.**

— Bueno, hasta la próxima Shion_ la mano de Keiichi comenzó acariciar mi cabeza. En ese momento siento como todo mi corazón, ser y alma son divididos, aquello me provoca gran angustia, confusión, miedo y tristeza. Esas sensaciones se hacen visibles en mi rostro y Keiichi lo nota, decido que debo salir de aquí inmediatamente. No puedo seguir ¿Qué está ocurriendo conmigo? ¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo como hace un año cuando Satoshi-kun me hacía lo mismo?

—Bueno, hasta luego hermanita_ me despido de Mion automáticamente para salir corriendo. Algo dentro de mí me obligaba alejarme lo más rápido que sea posible de Keiichi y el resto del grupo. Me alejaba más y más pero la sensación dentro de mi corazón no se iba, estaba arraigada. No le hacía caso a mi cerebro que le gritaba desesperadamente que dejara de sentirse feliz por el gesto de Keiichi.

Salí del bosque. Lo suficientemente lejos del grupo para luego caer jadeando en el suelo, tratando de poner en orden mis pensamientos y sentimientos. Me repetía a mí misma que no me sentía feliz porque Keiichi acariciara mi cabeza, no era feliz por el hecho de que se preocupase por mí, no era feliz cuando reía y conversaba con él. Él era como cualquier otro de los chicos que conocía. Tan grosero y pervertido como cualquiera de los patanes que he conocido. Era otro mocoso despreciable más del montón. Él es tan insensible como cualquier otro muchacho, su interés no es genuino solo le interesa mi cuerpo y satisfacer sus malos deseos. Era imposible que yo me pudiera divertir o ser feliz juntándome con alguien como él. Todo eso lo repetía sin cesar en mi cabeza tratando de convencerme.

Pero dentro de mi corazón sabía que todo eso era mentira.

—¡Satoshi-kun! ¡Satoshi-kun!_ comencé a gritar el nombre del chico al que amo. Del cual estoy segura que ocupa el lugar más importante en mi corazón. Con la única esperanza de que evite que Maebara Keiichi arrebate poco a poco su lugar.

—Lo siento, Shion_ ahí fue cuando volví escuchar aquella voz que espere por tanto tiempo. Disculpándose por el error que yo he andado cometiendo hasta ahora.

Frente a mis ojos lo tenía de nuevo. Aquel chico de cabello rubio que recordaba constantemente en mis sueños. Aquel que era el protagonista de mis recuerdos más felices, Houjo Satoshi. Su mirada estaba llena de culpa pensando que de algún modo me ha llegado hacer daño ¿Por qué te hechas la culpa, Satoshi-kun?

La única que tiene la culpa aquí soy yo.

Sin que yo misma me diera cuenta había pasado un año desde que habías desaparecido. Comencé acostumbrarme a esta vida, aun cuando pensaba que una vida sin ti nunca sería feliz. Tu ausencia me dejo de molestar tanto como antes. Y lo peor de todo, comencé a volver sentir felicidad en mi vida aun cuando tú ya no estabas. Todo porque poco a poco comencé a perder la esperanza de que regresaras y me aferre a estas nuevas supuestas "oportunidades" que me ha puesto la vida en medio de mi camino.

Esto ha provocado que todos los recuerdos, memorias y existencia de Satoshi-kun cayeran en el olvido. Era imperdonable ¿Cómo me permití a mí misma olvidar a la persona que amo tal y como el resto de las personas de Hinamizawa hicieron con él? Incluso Satoko aunque no lo expresara lo tiene presente, aun con el pasar del tiempo lo está esperando puedo notarlo en sus ojos. Sin embargo yo no merecía ningún tipo de perdón o clemencia de parte de Satoshi-kun. No merezco su amabilidad.

Pero ¿A quién engaño? Quiero volver a verte. Quiero que acaricies mi cabeza. Quiero conversar y reír contigo. Quiero sentir tu cariño. Quiero jugar contigo y ver cómo te avergüenzas. Entonces ¿Por qué hago eso con Keiichi? Al principio era por Mion. Pero ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué me siento tan feliz cuando estoy junto con Kei-chan?

—No, yo soy la que lo siente, Satoshi-kun. Yo fui el que te prometí que te esperaría siempre.

Así es. Yo me prometí a mí misma que no dejaría que este sentimiento cese. Pero en estos últimos días no sé porque se ha vuelto tan complicado. El Satoshi-kun dentro de mi corazón se está saliendo de entre las grietas de mi frágil ser. Desvaneciéndose lentamente. Eso hace que sienta esta angustia, este dolor tan grande. Peor a que cuando me quite mis uñas por el bien de mis seres amados. Peor a todos los años que pase exiliada y relegada lejos de mi familia. Todo este dolor se hace visible a Satoshi-kun, el cual se reflejaba frente a mí en una especie de charco.

—Quizás ¿Mi existencia es lo que te ha estado lastimando? _ me pregunto de manera muy gentil echándose típicamente la culpa sobre el, mostrando de nuevo su inmerecida amabilidad hacia mí.

—¿Por qué dices eso? _ grite muy exaltada_ ¡Eres una persona demasiado importante para mí! ¡Te necesito, es imposible que tu existencia me lastime!

—Yo también era una persona muy importante para la vida de Satoko_ me respondió sonriendo quizás pensando en su querida hermana menor_ aun así su vida comenzó a mejorar y se hizo más fuerte solo cuando yo finalmente desaparecí.

….

—¡Aun así ella te sigue esperando! ¡Nosotras te seguimos esperando! ¡Cuide de ella tal y como prometí! ¡Por eso es que ella se ha vuelto tan fuerte, porque deseaba dejar de ser una molestia para ti!_ era imposible que Satoko se olvidara de su hermano y mucho menos yo, no podía dejar que el pensase de ese modo.

—No estoy dudando el hecho de que Satoko aún me siga esperando hasta ahora. Es algo diferente.

—Ella siguió adelante con su vida, no se estancó. Ella ya era fuerte aun cuando estaba conmigo. De todos modos, aún tenía ganas de vivir aun con todas las desgracias que nos ocurrieron. Muy a diferencia de mi ella nunca se rindió quería seguir viviendo. Quizás por eso la protegía tanto, sabía que si yo la perdía a ella no pudiera continuar con mi vida tal y como ella lo hizo. Ella me demostró que era mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginaba incluso más fuerte que yo_ Satsohi-kun comenzó a retener ciertas lágrimas mientras me explicaba. Él estaba abriendo su corazón hacia mí. Todos aquellas verdades que escondía a veces con una sonrisa falsa, con su amabilidad y que muy de vez en cuando mostraba con su rostro cansado. Todo al fin quedo claro.

—Tal y como con Satoko pensé que siempre debería estar contigo. Pero al final mi existencia termina lastimándote.

—¡Eso es una mentira! ¡No digas cosas como esas! ¡Quédate conmigo, Satoshi-kun! ¡Nunca me dejes!_ grite para después finalmente romper en lágrimas, no podía permitir que el pensara así. Nunca la existencia de Satoshi-kun podría ser una molestia para mí. Fue lo mejor que había ocurrido en toda mi vida. No podía permitir que él se aleje de mí.

—¿Aun cuando eso implique que te atormentes? ¿Aun cuando eso despierte "aquello" que duerme en tu interior y lastime a los que amas?_ la palabra aquello hizo que mi oído retumbase y me quedara mirando con un rostro de horror a Satoshi-kun el cual me miraba con una enorme preocupación ¿Cómo era posible que el supiese del monstruo que se hallaba dentro de mí?

—¿Satoshi-kun como es que tú? _ no podía siquiera terminar la frase me daba miedo solo de pensar en dicho monstruo, el cual hace más de un año hizo que lastimase a Mion.

— ¿Que escogerás, Shion? Hay dos opciones ¿Seguirás adelante como Satoko o quieres que me quede siempre a tu lado aun sabiendo lo que eso implica?

Satoshi-kun conocía a mi peor temor y adversario. El demonio en mi interior el cual se alimentaba de mi odio, celos, inseguridades y rencor era muy poderoso. Era capaz de hacerme cometer los actos más terribles y execrables que nunca me atrevería llevar a cabo. Fue solo ahorita que me di cuenta que nunca había llegado a desaparecer solo se encontraba durmiendo buscando la mínima oportunidad para tomar el control. Y esa oportunidad se estaba mostrando, hasta cierto punto presentía que la decisión que tomara ahora lo lograría retener o liberar en caso de que me equivoque. Debido a dicha presión y sabiendo lo que estaba en juego simplemente no pude responder a la pregunta de Satoshi-kun.

—Ya veo no te has decidido_ exclamo con un rostro decaído quizás sabiendo la situación delicada en que me puso ante una decisión tan crucial.

— Sigue adelante Shion, tal y como los haz hecho hasta ahora. Sé que aun aún no me han olvidado y tú tampoco lo harás_ su reflejo en el charco poco a poco me dio la espalda para después alejarse de mí. ¡No podía dejar que se vaya! Después de tanto tiempo no podía perder esta oportunidad de estar junto a él.

Intente seguir a Satoshi-kun pero ni bien avance unos pasos me volví a encontrar al mismo lugar donde llegue justo antes de volver a encontrarlo. Me sentía realmente desorientada me di cuenta que estaba en el campo justo fuera del bosque. Mi conversación con Satoshi-kun parece que simplemente fue producto, de mi frágil mente demostrándome el daño que me estaba provocando el aferrarme tanto al pasado. Quizás una muestra que el demonio dentro de mí estaba ganando terreno ¿Qué debía hacer? Sentía que tal vez estos nuevos e inciertos sentimientos serian la respuesta. Pero permitir que afloren ¿No sería eso traicionar a Satoshi-kun?

Decidí retirarme del lugar debía ir a buscar a Kasai para regresar a casa, necesitaba pensar más tranquilamente todo lo que está ocurriendo conmigo. Sin embargo cuando di mi primer paso fue cuando escuche otra pisada justo después de mí, sabía que no estaba sola y sentía que alguien me observaba ¿Sera Satoshi-kun? Di media vuelta para ver alguien saliendo de entre el bosque. Era un chico de cabello castaño, ojos de color zafiro, camisa roja y shorts verdes.

—Kei-chan_ de todas las personas en este mundo "el" tenía que estar aquí.

— Te encontré, Shion_ definitivamente no era Satoshi-kun pero extrañamente me sentía algo aliviada de que sea Kei-chan el que haya dado dicha pisada y me encontrara. Ni siquiera yo lo puedo explicar pero tenía mucho terror de no haberme encontrado con nadie detrás de mí. La pregunta es ¿Por qué?

 **Parte A(Opening)**

—¡Satoshi-kun! ¡Satoshi-kun!_ ella no paraba de gritar. Una y otra vez continuaba gritando el nombre de dicho chico, Satoshi. Acaso ¿No es el hermano desaparecido de Satoko? ¿Qué clase de relación o asunto tendrá con Shion que la haga poner de esta manera?

Continúe contemplando a la desvalida Shion, ella comenzó agarrar fuertemente aquel tronco de madera mientras poco a poco caía de rodillas haciéndola ver en un estado muy deplorable. Tenía ganas de ayudarla, pero ¿Qué podría hacer yo? Esto sin duda se trataba de una herida de mucho tiempo antes que yo siquiera llegase a poner un pie en esta villa por lo que no me incumbía en lo absoluto.

No sé nada sobre Satoshi, ni mucho menos de la razón por la que Shion pudiera entristecerle algo concerniente a él. Sin embargo, tenía que acercarme a ella de algún modo. Le había prometido tanto a Rika como a Mion que vería la manera de poder invitar a Shion al Watanagashi para poder animarla. Aunque lo que estoy presenciando me hace pensar si el problema es algo relacionado con Satoshi y no con la exclusión de Shion con el club ¿Realmente ayudara en algo que la invite a pasar el Watanagashi con nosotros? Después de todo si intento algo como esto ahora mismo pudiera simplemente empeorar la situación.

No, no debo pensar de ese modo. De todos modos le prometí Rika-chan y a Mion que la invitaría a como dé lugar. Rika-chan se veía muy preocupada y seria. Así que esto ha de ser mucho más importante de lo que imagino. Por ahora lo mejor que puedo hacer es esperar pacientemente a que se calme. Dudo que ella decida mostrarse llorando en medio de la calle mientras se dirigiera hacia Okinomiya por lo que esperare a ese momento para abordarla. Llegado ese momento me acercare a ella y hare como si no haya visto nada, no es de mi incumbencia el saber qué clase de problema tiene con Satoshi lo importante ahora es invitarla al festival.

Al cabo de un rato los gritos y llanto de Shion pararon de una manera un tanto repentina. Como si de la nada apretaran un botón con el cual apagar sus lágrimas. Comencé acercarme un poco a Shion saliendo de en medio de los últimos arbustos que delimitaban el bosque de la villa. Si bien la situación era bastante propicia para acercarme debía asegurarme que ella se haya tranquilizado totalmente. Ella finalmente se levantó y se quedó parada un momento totalmente estática mirando hacia al frente. Ni siquiera, movió sus manos para secar sus ojos o algo por el estilo simplemente estaba quieta mirando hacia al frente por varios minutos hasta cierto punto era algo aterrador.

Todo siguió así hasta que Shion comenzó a moverse hacia delante. De una manera robótica como si fuera una especie de zombi que no tuviera ningún tipo de control sobre sus movimientos muy lentamente hasta que paro justo en medio de la carretera.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que un carro se aproximaba directamente hacia ella, instintivamente la jalé de vuelta hacia el lugar donde ella estaba parada ¡¿Ella acaba de intentar suicidarse?! ¡¿Por qué todo esto está ocurriendo tan repentinamente?! Solo hace un momento Shion estaba bromeando muy feliz conmigo y de la nada intenta hacer que la arrolle un auto.

—¡Shion, estas loca! ¿¡Que te ocurr…!?_ ahí fue cuando los vi por primera vez. Aquellos dos ojos con pupilas vacías como si toda la vida y humanidad hayan sido extraídas de ellos. Todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los ojos de Shion son exactamente a los de su hermana, Mion. Ambos son de un fuerte y a la vez hermoso color esmeralda, hace un momento mire los ojos de ambas muy de cerca. Los ojos de una reflejo admiración y asombro. La otra tristeza y melancolía. Aun así esta mirada, estos ojos eran muy diferentes quizás ni siquiera son humanos. Con solo contemplarlos por unos segundos hace que sienta como si un agujero se devorara toda la atmosfera y la transformara en una miasma muy putrefacta y pesada. Hasta cierto modo podía darme cuenta que esos ojos no le pertenecían a la gemela de Mion sino de algo quizás incluso, alguien diferente. No sé porque pero tenía el presentimiento que había llegado a ver esos ojos antes no solo con Shion sino incluso también en Rena, Mion e incluso Satoko ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es esta sensación de dejavu?

—¿Shion que te ocurre? _ deje mis pensamientos de lado, por ahora debo intentar ver si puedo sacar alguna reacción de ella y lograr sacarla de ese trance. Toco sus hombros suavemente, aun así, ni bien los toque por unos instantes sentía el impulso de alejar mis manos inmediatamente de ella. Los sentí eran delgados y suaves pero por sobre todo fríos y rígidos como si de un muerto se tratase. Sin embargo, no la solté debía asegurarme que regresará a la normalidad. Así que continúe sosteniéndola por un rato más a pesar de lo frágil de la situación.

Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a recuperar brillo y sentía como el calor regresaba a su cuerpo. Paralelamente la atmosfera a nuestro alrededor se dejó de sentir pesada así que solté sus hombros para que ella no llegue a pensar que intente aprovecharme mientras se encontraba en ese trance tan extraño.

Una vez la solté comenzó a caminar pasándome de largo, esta vez no en dirección hacia la carretera sino por la zona con césped donde no pasaría ningún carro. No la seguí inmediatamente ya que la reacción tan extraña me dejo tremendamente sorprendido. Di un solo paso hacia adelante y ella por primera vez desde que la encontré noto mi presencia. El sonido de mi pisada hizo que ella diera media vuelta mostrándome una mirada algo sorprendida pero a la vez sus ojos mostraban un sentimiento de tranquilidad.

—Kei-chan_ fue lo único que salió de sus labios con una voz baja. Algo realmente vago y complicado para saber si realmente ella se encuentra relativamente bien. No estoy tan seguro como tratar la situación después de todo lo que he visto. Por ahora parece como si se acaba de percatar mi presencia así que mi mejor táctica es intentar fingir que acabe de llegar. De ese modo Shion quizás se sienta más cómoda de hablar conmigo y aceptar mi invitación, no debo precipitarme en intentar solucionar algo de lo cual desconozco los detalles.

—Te encontré, Shion_ está por ahora sería mi apuesta más segura. El que pueda cumplir mi promesa dependerá de cómo ella responda ahora mismo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? _ me pregunto con un tono lleno de sorpresa combinada con desanimo. Parece que de verdad cree que acabo de llegar por lo que debo aprovechar correctamente esta oportunidad.

—Lo siento por molestarte tan de repente. Pero venia hacerte una invitación_ comencé agarrar mi cabeza con mi mano debido a los nervios que sentía. Diciendo lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza decidí ir directamente al grano. El darle muchos rodeos podría ponerme en una situación algo sospechosa y complicada así que aclarare rápido la razón por la cual la buscaba.

—¿Invitación? ¿A dónde me quieres invitar?_ me dijo con una voz apagada y sin mucho interés. Algo no muy propio de Shion la cual normalmente me respondería con algún tipo de insinuación amorosa. Sin importar eso debo seguir con mi plan aun cuando la cosa no parezca ir bien.

—Pues quiero que nos acompañes a mí y al resto del club mañana al Watanagashi. Suponíamos que te sentías excluida porque Mion te había echado del grupo hace un momento por lo que pensamos que lo mejor que podíamos hacer para animarte seria invitarte a pasar el festival junto con nosotros_ nuestras razones y deseo para invitarla ya estaban claras, así que supongo que ya hice todo lo que debía solo hacía falta esperar a que me diera su respuesta. Aun con lo poco probable que parece tengo algo de esperanza en que responda afirmativamente.

—¿Por qué? _ me pregunto mientras apartaba sus ojos mirando hacia un lado, la voz se sentía cansada como si no fuera la primera vez que le hiciera esta pregunta. Como si de una situación incómoda, molesta o problemática se tratase.

—¿De qué hablas? _ dije intrigado por su manera extraña de responder una invitación con una pregunta_ Te acabe de decir que tratábamos de ver si podíamos anima…_ en ese momento fui interrumpida de manera tajante con el grito de Shion.

—¡¿Por qué tenías que tu venir de todos en el grupo a pedirme a que vaya con ustedes al Watanagashi?!_ su grito me hecho un poco para atrás debido al cambio tan repentino de su manera de hablar. Normalmente respondería igualmente enojado debido a la manera tan extraña de tratarme pero en vez de sentir molestia o ira hacia Shion, sentía más lastima combinado extrañamente con miedo algo no muy común en mí. Sin embargo esas sensaciones recorrían todo mi cuerpo tal como el terror que sentí cuando vi aquellos ojos vacíos hace unos momentos. Por ahora mi mejor opción es responder tranquilo y honestamente, es todo lo que puedo hacer al menos sabré que lo intente aun cuando ella no responda afirmativamente.

Comencé a rascar mi cabeza buscando la manera correcta de responderle, finalmente mire hacia la cabizbaja Shion para responderle aun cuando ella ha pasado nuestra entera conversación sin mirarme directamente al rostro, como si sintiera vergüenza o intentara evitarme de alguna modo.

—¿Por qué fui yo? La verdad es que pienso que Mion es demasiado orgullosa para pedirte disculpas personalmente pero al mismo tiempo cree que fue demasiado dura contigo al echarte de ese modo así que me envió a mí de mensajero ya que pensó que le sería más sencillo que aceptases, aparte de es…._ aun sin terminar mi explicación fui interrumpido de nuevo, esta vez no por un grito sino por una voz muy baja con decepción.

—Así que solo por eso viniste_ lo poco que escucho de mi parte parecía no convencerla dejando la impresión que estaba a punto de rechazar la invitación, decidí que tenía que actuar y rápido sino perdería la oportunidad. Aproveche el hecho de que ella se quedara quieta posiblemente pensado la manera más amable de rechazar la oferta me comencé acercar a ella_ lo siento Kei-chan, pero creo que…_ entonces yo la interrumpí poniendo mi mano sobre su boca para taparla, sabía que aquel movimiento fue algo brusco y maleducado pero tenía que hacerlo.

—No vine solo por eso. Deberías evitar interrumpir a los demás_ le dije con una voz calmada para evitar que se alterara por mi respuesta. Ella solo me respondió asintiendo con su cabeza mostrando un rostro sonrojado probablemente por mi movimiento tan osado, a lo cual simplemente saco mi mano de su boca para proseguir.

—También me ofrecí a venir a pedirte que vengas con nosotros porque me preocupas_ cuando ella me escucho decir eso ella mostro una expresión de sorpresa subiendo su mirada hacia mi siendo la primera vez que me mira directamente a los ojos desde que empezamos a conversar_ no es normal que tú te deprimas de ese modo. No deseo que ninguno de mis amigos se sienta triste o deprimido por eso es que me ofrecí a pedirte a que vayas con nosotros.

— Tú te sientes preocupado por mi_ dicho esto Shion comenzó a mostrar un rostro un poco alegre mientras ella agarraba su pecho feliz por el hecho de que sepa que hay gente que piensa en ella. Estos eran los deseos del club después de todo y me habían pedido que se los hiciera llegar.

—Aparte no soy el único. Satoko y Rena de verdad pensaban que todo se arreglaría y te sentirías mucho mejor si venias con nosotros. Técnicamente fue la insistencia de ellas las que convencieron a Mion que te dejaran venir. Hasta el punto de que Rika-chan y Mion me hicieron prometerles que te llevara con nosotros.

—Todo ustedes de verdad pensaban tanto en mis sentimientos y como animarme. No solo tu Kei-chan sino que incluso Satoko y Onee también_ dijo ella con una voz algo quebrada quizás intentando contener un poco sus lágrimas.

—¿Así que? ¿Quieres venir mañana con nosotros al festival? _ con esa pequeña pregunta había terminado de dar no solo todo de mí en invitarla sino también los deseos de todos los del club. Mi esperanza era lograr llegar a ella y sus sentimientos al sentir el interés de parte de sus amigos. Y por lo que veo quizás lo estoy consiguiendo.

—Supongo que a esto se refería con seguir adelante…_ al parecer ella me respondió, aunque con una voz tan baja que no supe lo que había salido de su boca, lo único que pude ver con claridad es que tras haber murmurado ella paso su mano por sus ojos al parecer limpiando sus lágrimas.

—¿Disculpa? No escuche lo que me dijiste.

—Sí, está bien. Mañana iré con ustedes al festival_ lo que desde el inicio de mi misión parecía algo realmente imposible finalmente se había materializado en una respuesta corta y llana. Todo se había reducido a un simple pero a la vez glorioso sí. Tanta fue mi satisfacción y a la vez alivio por su respuesta que suspire ampliamente.

—Menos mal. No sabía cómo podría regresar con Mion y los demás con malas noticias.

—Parece que recordé algo triste en el momento menos apropiado. Lo siento por ponerme así deprimida tan de repente, debió ser un impacto para todos_ me dijo Shion sonriendo demostrando que su humor había mejorado. No pensaba entrometerme en el recuerdo triste que muy posiblemente estaba relacionado con Satoshi. Ya vería una manera mejor de saciar mis dudas en otra ocasión.

—No te preocupes en caso de que no aceptaras quizás la decepción seria mayormente mi culpa al intentar hacerme quedar como héroe dando esperanzas exageradas_ al fijarme que el ambiente se sentía más ameno decidí bromear para mantenerlo. Aun cuando mi promesa fue bastante seria no me sentía mal al bromear con ella una vez ya la había cumplido.

—¿En serio Kei-chan? Sabes que no se saca nada bueno de ser muy engreído_ me respondió con un tono bastante burlón_ estaba así de cerca de decir que no_ seguido esto ella me mostro sus dedos índice y pulgar mostrando una ínfima distancia uno del otro para que se tocasen dando entender en son de burla que mis intentos casi fueron en vano.

—Bueno, al menos no fue un desperdicio. Técnicamente pude ver la cara llorona de Mion a través de ti algo que la verdadera Mion nunca me dejaría ver_ justo cuando dije eso las risas cesaron inmediatamente. Pensaba que había continuado la ronda de bromas correctamente pero lo único que logre es un silencio absoluto y muy incómodo. Mire a Shion me miraba algo extrañada de que yo dijera eso aunque a la vez parecía que otra parte de ella estaba pensando o recordando otra cosa. ¿Acaso mi comentario había arruinado lo que conseguí? ¡Eres un tonto, Maebara Keiichi! Me gritaba a mí mismo. Por lo pronto, había decidido hablar de nuevo a ver si podía arreglar mi tontería de algún modo.

—Esto, Shion yo…_ cuando iba a continuar con mi disculpa fui interrumpido por una enorme carcajada de parte de la misma Shion quizás burlándose de nuevo por mi reacción tan sorprendida y a la vez preocupada debido al repentino momento de silencio. Al principio me sentía un poco molesto por la manera que había jugado conmigo pero al cabo de un rato al verla reír tanto me uní a su carcajada. No es que lo ocurrido fuera algo demasiado gracioso sino más bien porque me siento feliz. Algo que ella probablemente también siente.

Después de habernos reído por un momento algo llamo la atención de Shion. Era un vehículo de color negro que se parqueo al pie del camino donde Shion y yo nos hallábamos conversando. El vehículo no era para nada convencional, era casi una limusina tenía varias puertas y su longitud era enorme. Al bajar la ventana del vehículo el conductor se mostró a través de ella.

—Shion-san, es hora de retirarse_ le dijo un hombre adulto vestido de traje y corbata entre sus treinta o treinta cinco años. Su rostro era bastante atemorizante como si de un guerrero que haya dejado una montaña de cadáveres a su espalda se tratase. A pesar de que aún se encuentra en el asiento del conductor se nota que también es bastante grande. Sus ojos andan cubiertos por gafas dando la impresión de que podría poseer unos ojos que con solo verte podrían petrificarte del miedo.

—De acuerdo, Kasai._ dijo Shion de una manera muy alegre y ordinaria al hombre tratándolo como si fuera un amigo suyo de toda la vida, comenzando a ondear su mano en son de despedida Shion se dirigió hacia mi_ Entonces hasta mañana Kei-chan nos veremos en el festival_ dicho esto ella cerró la puerta trasera del carro para comenzar a irse.

—Hasta mañana, Shion_ le respondí un poco nervioso a Shion debido a que el chofer de la limusina me quedo viéndome detenidamente hasta el momento en que finalmente Shion se subió en el carro y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Una vez ella se despidió de mí el carro arranco hacia el camino que dirige a la ciudad. Una vez perdí de vista al automóvil me comencé a dirigir de vuelta hacia donde se podrían encontrar Mion y los demás. Mientras estaba mirando al cielo pensé un poco en varias de las extrañas reacciones de que ha tenido Shion el día de hoy a lo mejor Rika-chan podría saber que era lo que ocurría debido a que ella fue la que mostro mayor interés en convencer a Shion que venga con nosotros.

—¿Es un amigo suyo, Shion-san?_ pregunto Kasai a la joven peliverde que se hallaba distraída mirando por la ventana el camino que se recorría hasta su hogar.

—Sí, supongo que si_ Shion respondió casi automáticamente. Al parecer se resignó a la verdad. Aun cuando ella no lo quisiera admitir sentía un gran aprecio por Maebara Keiichi que ni siquiera ella podía explicar.

—Ya veo ¿Le parece un chico interesante? _ pregunto de nuevo el conductor de la limusina. Muy probablemente sintiendo una sensación de deja-vu encima de él.

—Si_ una vez ella respondió eso no se dijeron una sola palabra más durante todo el camino de regreso a la casa de Shion. Kasai no era un hombre de muchas palabras pero era bastante asertivo a la hora de dar consejos y reconocer las respuestas de alguien. Especialmente las respuestas de Shion alguien que ha protegido y cuidado como si fuera su hija desde muy pequeña. El mismo sabía que ese simple "si" era más de lo que parecía. Aun cuando le preocupara el bienestar emocional de Shion, lo único que podía hacer ahora es esperar lo mejor.

Parte B

—Hola todas, ya regrese_ le dije a todas las chicas que una vez se percataron de mi presencia se levantaron de los escalones que conducían al Saiguden. Todas se veían bastante interesadas en saber cómo salió nuestro plan de invitar a Shion al Watanagashi. Siendo Mion al parecer la portavoz y la que se notaba más preocupada por la actitud de su hermana fue la primera que me pregunto.

—Y ¿Qué te dijo Shion? ¿Acepto ir con nosotros? ¿Te dijo lo que le ocurría?_ con ese gran bombardeo de preguntas realmente no estaba muy seguro por dónde empezar. Claro ella había aceptado y todo, así que por un lado salió bien nuestro plan. Pero por otro lo que vi me dieron más dudas que respuestas. Y realmente no se siquiera si debería comentárselo a Mion, no estoy seguro si ella está enterada de los problemas de Shion con Satoshi o si Shion desea que su hermana los conozca. De todas maneras entendería el que le moleste que alguien se entrometa en un problema tan personal incluso si se trata de su hermana. Contar todo supongo que causaría preocupaciones innecesarias a Mion y quizás una razón para que Shion desconfié de mí. Por lo que por ahora me dedicare a responder lo más importante omitiendo los detalles "peligrosos".

—Bueno, primero lo más importante. Ella acepto. Y si, parece que Satoko tenía razón. Después de todo decía que le desanimaba un poco el hecho de que la hayamos excluido del grupo y todo eso. Pero cuando supo que todos nosotros nos preocupábamos por ella se alegró bastante, fue ahí cuando ella acepto_ ellas se encontraban atentas a cada palabra que decía y cuando finalmente concluí me quedaron viendo absorbiendo todo lo que significaba el que Shion haya aceptado ir con nosotros. Esa era la mejor explicación que tenía, omitiendo los detalles que no deseaba que ellas supiesen. No me sentía mal al no dárselos, ya que realmente no les estaba mintiendo solo les estaba diciendo lo que necesitaban saber.

El momento de tensión se hacía más largo y silencioso. ¿De verdad fue tan insatisfactoria mi explicación? Estaba comenzando sentir la presión encima de mí como si de un águila de rapiña se tratase y justo cuando había llegado a su punto cumbre. Sentí una pequeña persona agarrándose de mis piernas, seguida de una dulce e inocente sonrisa de parte de ella la cual me confirmo que la tensión había pasado y todo había salido bien.

—¡Eres genial, Keiichi! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Gracias por cumplir tu promesa!_ me comenzó a decir Rika llena de alegría la cual seguía aferrándose a mí. Comienzo a rascar mi cabeza un poco debido al bochorno que sentía al tenerla tan cerca de mi aunque me sentía bastante halagado. Justo después de que Rika me diera las gracias Mion arremetió contra mi dándome una palmada tan fuerte en la espalda que sentí que iba a sacar mi caja torácica de mi pecho. La cual en respuesta de mi parte simplemente le di una mirada de desprecio.

—¡No podía esperarse menos de nuestro mago de las palabras! ¡Sabía que eras el indicado para esta misión, Kei-chan!_ dicho esto ella comenzó a dar su risa de victoria descontrolada mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro, mostrándome su extraña manera de felicitarme por mi "misión" cumplida. Ahora siguió Satoko con su característica risa llamando mi atención.

—Era de esperarse incluso un tonto como Keiichi-san podría convencer a Shion-san si tuviera la respuesta correcta de parte de mí: La genio, Satoko.

—¡Oye que demonios dices! ¡La próxima vez te enviaremos a ti a ver si puedes logras convencerla sin necesidad de arrodillarte, suplicar y llorar!_ aun con mi respuesta llena de ira y molestia Satoko no se inmutaba sino que siguió burlándose de mi respondiéndome de manera casi inmediata.

—¡Así que hasta lloraste para poder convencer a Shion-san!_ decía la mocosa de cabello rubio mientras cortaba en medio de sus frases con risas_ Keiichi-san paso a un nuevo nivel de patético ¡Pobre Shion-san que tuvo que ver a este ridículo chico arrodillarse y llorar ante ella!_ ante su insulto simplemente respondí gruñendo para evitar que ese diabólico infante siga haciendo broma de mi momento de gloria.

—¡Hau hau! ¡Keiichi-kun arrodillándose y llorando frente a Shi-chan es tan lindo! ¡Me los quiero llevar a casa!_ las declaraciones de esos eventos imaginarios inventados por Satoko hicieron que Rena entrara en su modo "kaaii", veía como pareciera que estaba saliendo vapor de sus oídos y como si su nariz estuviese a punto de sangrar. Esto de verdad se estaba saliendo de control demasiado rápido.

—¡Nunca me he arrodillado ante nadie en mi vida y no empecé haciéndolo justo hoy! ¡Todo lo que dice Satoko es mentira! _ tenía que dejar en claro que Maebara Keiichi nunca se ha arrodillado ante una mujer y tampoco están en mis planes cercanos hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, Keiichi. El arrodillarse ante una chica para pedirle que salga contigo aun cuando sea en grupo no es algo de que avergonzarse_ me dijo Rika-chan la cual finalmente se había despegado de mi para echar un poco de veneno encima del gigantesco boicot de burlas que Satoko acaba de hacer caer sobre mí.

—Así es, Kei-chan. Sabes las reglas de nuestro club. No importa lo vergonzosos, humillantes o poco convencionales que sean los métodos que usemos para ganar, lo importante es que ganes. Y esos métodos también incluyen el llorar y suplicar_ Mion había dado la estocada final ya no podía defenderme solo me quedaba seguir escuchando las peores felicitaciones en la historia hasta que finalmente partamos caminos hacia nuestros hogares.

Aun con todo me sentía feliz, me alegraba el saber que había llegado a cumplir mi promesa. Sé que en el fondo todos ellos lo aprecian bastante y me hace sentir orgulloso el demostrar mi valía en el club de este modo. Sin embargo tenía una duda que solo una pequeña y dulce niña podía responder.

—Rika-chan.

—¿Si Keiichi, que ocurre?_ había decidido abordarla una vez ya hayamos recorrido un poco del tramo que nos llevaba al molino de agua, donde finalmente partiríamos caminos. Quería saber realmente cual era la razón por la que Rika se encontrara tan interesada en llevar a Shion con nosotros hasta el punto de hacerme prometer con tanta seriedad aquello. Es como si en ese justo momento sintiera que Rika se convirtiera en una persona diferente, como si supiera más de lo que una niña de su edad debería saber. Como si algo terrible hubiera ocurrido si fallaba.

—Sé que te puede parecer un poco extraño, pero ¿Por qué te intereso tanto el que Shion viniera con nosotros? ¿Por qué me hiciste prometer que la traiga a como dé lugar?_ una vez termine mis preguntas Rika dejo caminar mientras las otras chicas seguían más adelante. Rika siguió con su silencio hasta que al cabo de un rato sentí como el tiempo a mí alrededor dejo de avanzar mientras vi que Mion y las demás se quedaron quietas en su sitio sin poder mover un solo musculo. Todo aquello por más extraño que me pareció no me hacía sentir intranquilo o perturbado, solo un poco sorprendido por los extraños eventos que ocurrían a mi alrededor.

—Lo importante es que ella acepto ¿No lo crees Keiichi? ¿Hay algo más que te preocupe? _ me dijo Rika suavemente mientras aún seguía dándome la espalda tenía que compartir con ella hasta cierto punto el hecho de que había algo más detrás de la tristeza de Shion quizás Rika sería la única que me podría ayudar a tener más claro todo el panorama.

—Es que en realidad hay más detrás del estado de ánimo de Shion de lo que les conté. Algo que se nota que es bastante oscuro y aterrador_ le respondí mirando cabizbajo tal vez teniendo esperanza de que ella sepa que es o lo adivine para ahorrarme la molestia de contárselo, cosa que no lo haría si ella desconociese cual era el causante de la tristeza de Shion.

—¿Algo más oscuro? ¿Me podrías decir que es exactamente? _ lo peor que temía se volvió realidad Rika tampoco conocía los extraños problemas de Shion, por lo que tendría que buscar una manera de evitar darle detalles que pudiera crear una brecha entre los tres por saber demasiado sobre la vida privada de ella.

—Lo siento, pero creo que es algo que Shion no le gustaría que les contara a otros. Pero eso me hace preguntar ¿De verdad es suficiente el hacer algo tan simple como invitarla a un festival?

—Ya veo no hay problema, Keiichi. No es necesario que me lo cuentes lo importante es que ella asista mañana, mientras lo haga no tendremos que preocuparnos de nada más por ahora.

¿Solo debíamos esperar a que Shion nos acompañase, así sin más? Me parece que sería tomárselo demasiado a la ligera. Si Rika se hallaba tan preocupada hace unos momentos y le doy a entender que hay algo aún más grave detrás de todo ¿Por qué lo toma como un asunto que ya estaba resuelto?

— Pero no entiendo, Rika-chan. Hace un momento estabas tan preocupada, me suplicaste que ayudara a Shion con sus problemas. Y ahora que te digo que algo de una magnitud mucho mayor le está afectando ¿Lo dejamos así nada más? No veo como algo tan simple como lo que he hecho podría mejorar algo como lo que presencie, eso era como una herida sin fondo la cual parecía agrandarse cada momento_ debía cuidar bastante bien mis palabras. No deseaba decir nombres o razones específicas a la hora de mencionar los problemas de Shion pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba saber el porqué del actuar de Rika y su cambio de actitud tan repentino.

Rika-chan analizo mis palabras con detenimiento, absorbiendo todos y cada uno de los retazos de información que salía de mi boca. A pesar de que su consejo fue bastante esporádico ante una situación tan seria, su actitud demostraba todo lo contrario a una falta de interés. Cuando termino de hablar ella quedo con sus ojos cerrados quizás procesando y buscando un consejo más apropiado para esta situación tan urgente. Por más joven e inocente que pudiera parecer Rika-chan ella podía sorprender a muchos especialmente en esta clase de momentos. Finalmente ella abrió sus ojos mostrando una gran amabilidad dirigida hacia mi acompañada de una sonrisa solidaria.

—Keiichi, no te subestimes_ fue lo único que salió de su boca mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos ¿Subestimarme? Pero ¿Cómo, a que se refiere?

—Rika-chan ¿Qué no me subestime? Eso no tiene mucho que ver con lo que estamos hablando, de hecho, yo_ no pude terminar la niña me interrumpió cambiando su tono de voz a uno mucho más maduro.

—Y mucho menos subestimes tus decisiones_ ella replico a mis dudas con bastante fuerza. Como si los papeles se hubieran invertido sentía como si estuviera hablando con alguien diferente a mi pequeña amiga, me sentía ante la presencia de alguien mayor, superior y con mucha más experiencia de la que jamás tendré.

—Todas y cada una de las decisiones, aun cuando tú no las puedas ver. Son capaces de mucho incluso las más pequeñas, son capaces de crear milagros, vida e incluso mundos sin pecado_ su sonrisa cambio para mostrar una expresión mucho más seria que la de cualquier otro adulto que haya llegado a conocer en mi vida. Yo solo escuchaba atónito ante su gran muestra de sabiduría.

—Desde decirle a una pequeña que se quede en casa con sus padres_ habiendo dicho esto Rika comenzó a mirar directamente a sus manos mientras parecía recordar por unos breves instantes algo que había hecho hace mucho tiempo. Finalmente regreso su mirada hacia mí volviéndome a dar una suave sonrisa.

—Hasta invitar a alguien a un festival. ¿Lo entiendes, Keiichi?_ tras unos momentos intente ver un poco las cosas desde el punto de vista de Rika. Ella no estaba tomando los problemas de Shion a la ligera sino que estaba demostrando su fe en mí al confiarme que lo trataría de la manera más adecuada. Teniendo fe en que llegaría a tomar las decisiones correctas ante problemas complejos. Así era como me veía Rika, como alguien capaz de superar un problema de tan enorme, alguien capaz de tratar una herida sin fondo. ¿De verdad puedo cumplir esas expectativas tan grandes?

—Puede que no lo entienda del todo, pero no te defraudare Rika-chan. Daré lo mejor de mi_ ella solo asintió la cabeza aprobando mi garantía aun cuando ambos sabíamos que tenía dudas sobre mí mismo.

—Pero Rika-chan ¿Qué hay de…?_ cuando estaba a punto de finalizar mi frase veía a Rika junto el resto de los miembros del club habiendo ya llegado al molino de agua. Rika giro su cabeza extrañada ante mi llamado, una reacción muy rara ya que hablamos por un largo rato hace unos momentos.

—¿Keiichi que ocurre querías preguntarme algo? _ me respondió con su típico tono infantil y juguetón. Acaso ¿Está intentando tomarme el pelo de algún modo? Hace unos segundos tuvimos una conversación muy profunda y ahora está actuando como si nada. Me hacía sentir algo molesto el que Rika actuara como si nada ocurriera tanto que estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero al fijarme también de las miradas extrañadas y algo preocupadas del resto del grupo, decidí pasarlo por alto.

—No es nada realmente_ habiendo respondido esto el resto del grupo se acercó intentando ver que ocurría.

—¿Kei-chan te sientes bien? Desde hace un momento dejaste de hablar con nosotros y comenzaste a quedarte atrás ¿Acaso te afecto el que trabajaras tanto en la preparación del festival? _ Mion fue la primera en preguntarme si mi estado físico tenía algo que ver con mi extraño comportamiento. Y podía notar que también Satoko y Rena se veían preocupadas. Al echarle un vistazo a Rika ella simplemente estaba mirando sus manos para después darme la misma sonrisa de hace unos momentos que cuando habíamos conversado. Era clara señal de que no estaba alucinando, ni nada por el estilo, sino que lo que hablamos realmente ocurrió.

—Quizás sí. Me siento algo cansado después de todo_ les dije para intentar calmar los ánimos y que se hagan más preguntas innecesarias.

—Ya veo. En ese caso será mejor que descanses no queremos un miembro menos para el gran evento de mañana. Así que será mejor que tomes el consejo de este viejo y tengas una larga y renovadora noche de sueño_ en respuesta solo asentí no tenía demasiadas ganas de rechazar el consejo de Mion, de todos modos con todo lo que había pasado de verdad me sentía extenuado así que de cierto modo tenía razón.

Llegados al molino de agua, todos y cada uno de nosotros partimos caminos. Habían pasado muchas cosas este día, parecía que Rika deseaba dejar nuestra seria charla como algo que solo supiéramos nosotros dos entonces supongo que lo entenderé y hare como que simplemente no haya ocurrido, aun cuando haya sido quizás una de las charlas más significativas y confusas que haya tenido en mi vida. Tomando en cuenta su consejo dejare a un lado de mi mente lo que vi con respecto a los problemas de Shion, si con el tiempo llego encontrar una solución bienvenida sea. Por ahora me dedicare a descansar para el gran día de mañana.

Después de todo el festival del **Watanagashi** estaba por llegar.

 **Y hasta aquí llega este largo capitulo con retraso. La verdad no lo había revisado en mas de un mes y había olvidado todo lo que se tenia guardado para esta ocasión. Antes de concluir quiero darle un agradecimiento a reader567 y a Madeline por el review y su fav que me ayudo a recordar el proyecto que había dejado olvidado debido a distintas circunstancias que he tenido estos últimos meses. Las obligaciones diarias y distintos juegos me han dejado sin el tiempo necesario para preparar nuevos capítulos para esta historia. Debido a un viaje que voy a realizar es poco probable que se llegue a recibir un nuevo capitulo del fic pronto, pero esperen pacientemente que se vienen muchas sorpresas mas adelante. Por último, vengo a recordar que dejen su review que son muy apreciados por quien les escribe ya sea comentando cualquier cosa que les parezca interesante de la historia y dejen fav o follow para estar pendiente de cualquier actualización que se avecine. El siguiente capitulo es el Watanagashi así que estén muy atentos. Konohaepicwriter se despide hasta la próxima.**


	6. El festival 1era parte

**El festival: 1era parte**

 **Disclaimer:** **Higurashi no naku koro ni tanto su historia como personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto, todos son propiedad de 7th Expansion.**

Una pequeña se encontraba sentada en el marco de su ventana. A la luz de la luna observando dicho astro mientras sacudía su vaso de jugo de uva. Sentía un poco de disgusto hacia esta bebida pero era parte de su costumbre nocturna el beberla. Ya que era el reemplazo más cercano a su tan amado y nostálgico néctar: El vino de uvas.

La pequeña niña de nomas once años en estos últimos días recupero la costumbre de levantarse en medio de la madrugada una vez que sus padres y su amiga se hayan dormido para simplemente sentarse con su característica bebida a conversar con su invisible compañera. Hoy era una reunión bastante especial para ambas pero había asuntos más importantes que atender con anterioridad.

— Hay días que de verdad no soporto más este jugo, Hanyuu_ dijo la niña cambiando su voz a una más madura mostrando su enorme desprecio a este reemplazo mediocre a su usual bebida alcohólica.

— ¡Auau Rika! Sabes que es por tu propio bien. Ahora que todavía vives con tus padres no puedes ponerte a tomar alcohol. Suficientes problemas tendrías si se llegan a enterar que estas despiertas a estas horas_ el espíritu solo podía responder con mucho miedo ante la voz fiera de su compañera intentando apelar a su razón para evitar meterse en algún problema.

— Es increíble que probablemente tengo más de cien años, he vivido más que la mismísima Oryou Sonozaki y todavía mis padres me pueden castigar no dejándome salir a un festival o dándome de nalgadas_ dicho esto Rika di un pequeño gruñido mostrando lo paralelamente ridículo que se siente el trato que recibe en referencia a la cantidad de años que ha llegado vivir.

— ¡Rika no hables como si te arrepintieras de que finalmente puedas vivir aun con tus padres! _ exclamo Hanyuu con un tono de regaño hacia su acompañante físico, de todos modos Rika debía apreciar más la familia que nunca realmente llego a disfrutar.

Ante esto Rika simplemente suspiro ante la posible intención que podían demostrar sus palabras, ya que había luchado mucho por un mundo que compartir con sus padres por lo que aclaro sus verdaderas quejas.

— Lo sé, Hanyuu. Simplemente este es uno de los cambios más significativos que he tenido en estos casi 1000 años por lo que se me hace difícil aceptar ciertas cosas.

—No te preocupes Rika de aquí a unos diez años podrás volver a tomar cuando tu desees. Con todo el tiempo que has vivido será pan comido para ti_ de manera muy optimista la amable deidad intento animar a la pequeña a lo que su sacerdotisa simplemente le respondió con un suspiro.

— Por alguna razón me da la impresión que esos años pasaran más lento de lo que creo.

— Y ¿Qué era lo que me querías comentar Rika? Creo que deberías descansar mañana nos espera un largo, cansado y divertido día. Aparte que debo prepararme para mi festival y recibir el baile de tu padre_ una vez repasada la ajetreada y poco común agenda que tenía preparada la diosa para su siguiente día ella estaba esperando saber la razón de su pequeña reunión.

—Simplemente quería saber que tan bien hemos jugado nuestras cartas en este mundo. Quiero saber si todas las posibles tragedias en este mundo han sido cubiertas.

— Bueno hasta aquellas de las que tenemos a nuestro alcance de involucrarnos, creo que sí._ pensando la divinidad comenzó a dar su análisis_ Repasando la situación y mundos que hemos vivido, hemos cubierto todos los actos que tuvieron directa intervención de Takano como la muerte de tus padres y las investigaciones del síndrome de Hinamizawa provocadas por la intervención del Yamainu.

— Si, aunque Irie si fundo su clínica aquí. Aparte de que Takano viene a las excursiones de fotografía de Tomitake-san por lo que si la tenemos a los alrededores de Hinamizawa_ dijo Rika dudando un poco de las extrañas coincidencias que ocurrían en Hinamizawa. Todo debía estar cubierto.

— Al parecer Irie si tenía la intención de fundar alguna clínica en una área rural. A la vez tanto el cómo Tomitake parecen aun asociados con esa organización llamada Tokio. Pero no parece que haya ninguna investigación con la gente del poblado de Hinamizawa ya que la financiación por parte de Takano nunca ocurrió.

—Aparte de que la clínica de este mundo es mucho más grande que la que había anteriormente_ recordando y comparando ambas clínicas, desde el punto de vista de Rika era obvio a donde se enviaron fondos. Aunque curiosamente fue una remodelación ocurrida en menos de un año.

— Con todo esto parece que se descarta totalmente la intervención de Takano en el futuro. Su interés por la medicina se ha dejado en meramente la enfermería. Aparte de que se haya en labor de asistente temporal durante sus visitas a Hinamizawa con Tomitake. Ella ejerce en una clínica de Tokio la cual es su lugar de su residencia_ Hanyuu habiendo recolectando los datos de sus anteriores viajes había comparado todo lo ocurrido para finalmente dar una conclusión bastante animadora.

— Si parece que por ese lado tenemos cubierto todo_ dando un suspiro Rika se recostó contra la ventana para poner el vaso de jugo a un lado_ este es el segundo mundo que visito en el que mis padres no están muertos pero la diferencia es que los cambios solo me afectaron en mayoría a mí. Aquí la presa no llego a ser construida, Keiichi si se llegó a mudar aunque un poco antes de lo previsto, los padres de Rena si se divorciaron, los padres de Satoko murieron, su hermano desapareció y su tía murió. Quizás otra diferencia que podríamos encontrar es el hecho de que Satoko no es despreciada o ignorada por la aldea ya que mis padres la cuidan.

— Y lo que más te preocupaba de todo los problemas familiares de Mion y Shion si ocurrieron_ concluyo Hanyuu hablando con un tono bastante serio y preocupado.

—Así es. Hasta ahora las consecuencias de las tragedias anteriormente ocurridas si pueden ser evitadas. De todos modos el padre de Rena parece alejado de cualquier mujer sospechosa por el momento y no hay de qué preocuparse por el tío de Satoko ya que mis padres tienen la custodia legal de ella.

— ¿Entonces porque te preocupan la situación de Mion y Shion?_ pregunto pasmada Hanyuu ante la planificación de su compañera.

—Es más por Shion que me preocupo. Ella fue la principal artífice de la tragedia en el único mundo que Takano no llego a masacrarnos. Allí más bien caímos por uno de los nuestros sin que el Yamainu o ella intervinieran. Si bien la investigación de Takano acelero y motivo su paranoia. La presión psicológica que ha recibido alrededor de su vida además de la desaparición de Satoshi son factores muy peligrosos. Podría ser una bomba de tiempo y por lo que me dijo Keiichi no estaba tan equivocada_ al pensar en todo lo que hizo Shion a ella y sus amigos provoco que un enorme temor recorriera toda su espalda. La joven sabia de lo que era capaz su amiga en caso de que el Síndrome de Hinamizawa se llevara su cordura.

— ¿Por esa razón enviaste a Keiichi a invitarla al festival? Sé que la más mínima acción podría crear un mundo mejor ¿Pero cómo eso puede ayudarnos? _ la diosa no estaba tan segura sobre el plan de Rika. Takano había sembrado la duda en Shion anteriormente pero ella ya había salido de la ecuación. Aun así restos de la psique dañado de Shion se hicieran presente con Keiichi. ¿Cómo esto podría cambiarlo?

Rika solo respondió dando un pequeña risa de confianza a su acompañante: "La verdad no estoy segura pero solo sé que es lo único que podemos hacer para crear un mundo sin pecado"

—Espero que tengas razón_ respondió la diosa mirando con mucha profundidad y atención la luna esperando el amanecer del siguiente día: "El Watanagashi"

La chica miraba intensamente el líquido de su vaso mientras lo hacía moverse al darle vueltas mientras pensaba : "Esto será lo único diferente que se puede hacer por Shion en este mundo antes de que todo se vaya a pique. Por lo que veo si Keiichi logro convencerla a venir él debe ser el único que podría cambiar su destino".

Recordando de nuevo a su amigo Rika expide una última risa con ironía mientras se baja de la ventana para dirigirse a su cama:" Después de todo parece que de nuevo tendremos que depender de él, me apena mucho el tener que dejarle este tipo de cargas"

Mientras tanto a lo lejos en la ciudad de Okinomiya intentando conciliar el sueño una joven que había decidido asistir mañana a Watanagashi miraba el techo de su cuarto pensativa. "Satoshi-kun o Kei-chan ¿Con quién realmente hable? ¿Quién realmente estuvo a mi lado? ¿Y quién simplemente fue una percepción de mi lastimada mente?"

Dejando el pensamiento a un lado ella simplemente suspiro por última vez, cerro sus ojos y dijo: "El Watanagashi será mañana y lo pasare junto con todos los amigos de Mion, no tengo nada que perder ¿verdad? ¿Qué podría pasar?"

Dicho esto ella procedió a quedarse profundamente dormida.

 **Opening: Parte A**

Mi camino me lleva directo a mi lugar del trabajo de ayer siguiendo las grandes multitudes de la usualmente aislada y tranquila aldea. Con el poco tiempo que he llevado viviendo en Hinamizawa me puedo dar cuenta lo importante y único que debe ser el festival para todas sus habitantes. A la vez los vecinos o conocedores de este pequeño poblado denotan que reconocen la autenticidad de una festividad exclusiva para los habitantes de esta aldea los cuales al parecer desean compartir su bello paraje con el mundo, como un pequeño rincón alejado de todo lleno de sorpresas. De hecho pienso dentro de mí mismo que más les vale disfrutarlo porque me partí la espalda construyéndolo con un poco de orgullo mientras me dirijo al punto de reunión del club: El santuario Furude.

Al llegar en medio de los diferentes puestos de comida y juegos logro visualizar a los miembros del club que habían llegado antes que mi recibiéndome con un saludo a lo lejos estas eran: Satoko, Rena y Mion las cuales se hallaban conversando entre ellas. Los únicos miembros que faltaban eran Rika y Shion. Rika definitivamente vendría. La razón de su ausencia se lo preguntare a Satoko pero que hay de Shion ¿Realmente vendría como dijo?

— ¿Satoko donde se encuentra Rika-chan?

— Pues ahorita mismo sus padres están ayudándole a poner su vestimenta de sacerdotisa aparte de que le están enseñando por primera vez como hacer el ritual del algodón. Creen que ya es hora de que comience a usar la herramienta del ritual aparte de una pequeña noción del baile aunque me parece extraño. Rika aún es bastante joven como para aprender algo como eso_ Satoko dio un pequeño movimiento en su cabeza pensando lo complicado que puede ser la danza del ritual. Debido a mi ignorancia de como se lo realiza no puedo juzgar si es que Satoko no se le da algo como la danza o si de verdad es algo que si necesita una técnica bastante pulida.

— Whoa Rika-chan ya usara el vestido y aprenderá la danza. Vaya parece que sus padres de verdad la ven bastante madura. Si mal no recuerdo mi abuela me dijo que la madre de Rika-chan había empezado ensayar en su adolescencia_ considerando la edad de la abuela de Mion creo que ella ha de conocer la infancia de todos los habitantes de Hinamizawa.

—Mion ¿Tienes alguna noticia de cuando vendrá Shion? Por lo visto ella aún no ha llegado_ dirigiéndome a la líder de nuestro grupo y gemela de Shion pensaba que era la única persona con la que probablemente arreglaría el lugar de encuentro y el momento en el cual encontrarnos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Kei-chan que es este interés tan repentino que muestras por Shion!_ respondió alzando la voz y con una cara roja probablemente por la ira mostrando clara molestia hacia mi "interés malsano" por Shion.

— ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si tú fuiste uno de los que me hicieron prometer que invite al festival a Shion porque te pones así tan de repente!_ mostrando mi clara molestia hacia su absurda forma de responderme me puse al nivel de Mion para no dejarme manipular por su extraño tren de pensamiento. ¿Acaso es alguna especie de hermana sobreprotectora con Shion?

—Keiichi-kun y Mii-chan no deberían pelear_ respondió Rena preocupada tratando de ponerse entre los dos para que no formáramos un bullicio inapropiado en medio de la multitud.

—En esta debo ponerme del lado de Keiichi-san, no tienes por qué ponerte de ese modo Mion-san él no se halla en su modo pervertido ahora mismo por lo que no creo que pregunte con malicia sobre Shion-san en estos instantes.

—Gracias Satoko, supongo_ le respondí con un rostro de irreverencia total a mi pésima abogada con su extraño intento de defenderme.

—De acuerdo, Kei-chan. Tienes razón perdón por exaltarme. Tu historial no es muy prometedor con respecto a tu capacidad de controlar tus instintos primitivos pero parece que ahora mismo estamos a salvo_ dijo Mion mientras me inspeccionaba de cerca como si intentara no ver restos de "malicia" en mis preguntas.

—Y bien ¿Sabes algo?_ fui directo al grano intentando evitar más calumnias innecesarias de parte del resto.

— Pues Shion ya sabía que yo llegaría temprano por tener que revisar ciertos puestos que me pidió la abuela por lo que suponía que llegara más tarde como la hora que llegaron los demás, el lugar de reunión ella ya lo conocía del año pasado pero hasta ahora no la he visto_ respondió Mion dando todos los detalles que compartió con su hermana por lo visto el lugar y la hora del encuentro ya estaban dados por lo que no habría información faltante que le haga perderse para llegar sin embargo ¿Dónde están Shion y Rika?

—Buenos días a todos. Disculpen por la espera_ justo cuando se cuestionaba la llegada de nuestra amiga aspirante a sacerdotisa y de la hermana gemela de Mion ella vino hermosamente vestida en el típico kimono de una Miko japonesa, no estaba de más decir que le quedaba como guante y al parecer no era el único que lo pensaba.

— ¡Dios mío que hermosa, quiero llevármela a casa!_ y obviamente el primer miembro del club en poder detectar su lindura a kilómetros a la redonda lo expreso y se abalanzo sobre ella.

— ¡Que guapa, que guapa!_ seguido con nuestra líder del club dando su sello de aprobación con esas cortas palabras mientras mostraba una emoción poco usual en ella al ver una chica particularmente linda.

— ¡Guau Rika te ves más estupenda de lo usual este año! De verdad que saliste rápido ese baile cuando lo hace tu mama toda los años se ve bastante complicado_ extendiendo su dedo pulgar Satoko mostro su opinión respecto al cambio especial de este año. Mostrando un punto bastante valido no habíamos llegado hablar más de diez minutos y Rika-chan ya había terminado de vestirse a la vez como de la práctica del ritual.

—¡Supongo que tuve bastante suerte ya que logré hacerlo a la primera! ¡Nipaa!_ respondió la sacerdotisa disimulando fácilmente su sorpresa ya que ella conocía el proceso del ritual casi de memoria por el hecho de haberlo repetido una enorme cantidad de veces en sus numerosos viajes.

— ¡Es supremamente lindo debo llevármela a casa! ¡Es definitivo!_ dicho esto Rena atrapo entre sus brazos a Rika dando vueltas incesantes a la pequeña miko. Tras haber dado una buena ronda de vueltas Rika-chan se incorporó de nuevo en el suelo mareada dirigiéndose hacia el resto del grupo.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra Shii? ¿Ya llego al festival, se ha encontrado con alguno de ustedes? _ pregunto nuestra amiga mientras intentaba recuperar su equilibrio perdido por la sacudida de Rena.

—No, todavía no. Ayer que hablamos por teléfono me dio la impresión que iba a venir pero realmente no logre que me asegure nada_ dijo Mion respondiendo un poco decepcionada quizás asumiendo un poco de culpa al no haber asegurado la asistencia de su gemela.

— Le habrá ocurrido algo a Shion-san_ índico Satoko viéndose igual de preocupada que Mion.

— Sera que a Shi-chan no le agradara la idea de andar con el club_ Rena apoyando la idea del resto de nuestro grupo pensó algo triste el hecho de que a alguien le desagrade nuestra compañía.

— ¿Me pregunto si de verdad habrá servido algo nuestro intento de animarla? ¿O si de hecho le moleste el que nos intentemos entrometer? _ recordando el día de ayer es probable que Shion se haya dado cuenta de mi intromisión en medio de ese momento tan personal e íntimo que tuvo al estar llorando lejos de todos. Quizás la vergüenza haya hecho que se aleje y decida que no desea ningún tipo de ayuda de nosotros, haciendo que empeore su propia soledad.

— ¡Todos no se preocupen!_ la intervención inmediata de Rika-chan nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos pesimistas_ Shii de seguro vendrá, si Keiichi nos aseguró que vendría ella lo hará.

—Pero Rika-chan como sabes que_ inmediatamente fui interrumpido por la voz decidida de esta pequeña de once años.

—Solo lo sé, Keiichi. Ella vendrá_ una vez dicho esto Rika-chan me señala a la multitud para que dentro de unos instantes en medio de ellos salga una chica idéntica a nuestro líder. Salvo por la diferencia de su atuendo de falda de mezclilla negra y su blusa gris aparte de su cabello suelto adornado simplemente con un lazo amarillo.

— ¡Shion, estamos aquí!_ siendo su hermana la primera en reaccionar ante su llegada Shion se acercó a nosotros siendo recibida por Rena, Satoko y Mion. Mientras que yo me quede sorprendido ante lo extremadamente exacta que fue la predicción de Rika-chan sobre la llegada de Shion.

—Disculpen por la demora tuve que arreglar unos detalles de mi retorno a casa con Kasai por lo que se me fue el tiempo_ dijo Shion mostrando algo de agitación en su respuesta al parecer le había tomado su tiempo llegar al lugar al darse cuenta de su tardanza debió haber corrido hasta aquí lo que explicaría los jadeos en medio de su habla.

— No te preocupes, Shion. Estábamos esperando a Rika-chan hace un momento por lo que a pesar de que eres una "invitada" especial no podíamos arrancar las actividades sin tener al club original completo_ dando una respuesta tranquilizadora a su hermana acompañada de una sonrisa llena de confianza. De ese modo Mion intentaba compartir con su gemela la felicidad que expedíamos los miembros del club ante una ocasión tan especial. Sentía que hasta cierto punto como miembro del club tenía que dar mi granito de arena así que intervine.

—Es bueno que hayas venido, Shion. Todos por sobre todo Rika-chan te esperábamos ansiosos_ una vez la atención de Shion se dirigió hacia mi ella dio un repentino quejido como muestra de sorpresa a mis palabras. Quizás sentí incluso paso hacia atrás de su parte. Una reacción que a la vez me tomo por sorpresa a mí también, aunque no lo demostré con el fin de no volver más incómoda la situación entre ambos.

—¿Es eso en serio, Rika-chan? Vaya que privilegio de mi parte el llevarme la atención de una de las estrellas de este festival que estrena tan hermoso traje de miko_ solo un segundo le tomo quizás al darse cuenta que nombre a Rika y Shion volvió a su usual modo de ser halagando a Rika-chan por su atuendo de sacerdotisa. Puedo ver esas reacciones de milésimas de segundo tan poco usuales en Shion que son imperceptibles para todos, pero notarias para mi ¿Significa que se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido ayer?

— ¡Nipaa!_ dijo Rika-chan logrando que su tierna "jerga" haga que los presentes nos sorprendamos en como una niña tan pequeña e infantil lleve el atuendo de un acto tan importante y la complemente tan bien, como si hubiera sido destinado para ella. Mientras que otros simplemente se rinden en derretirse ante su ternura.

— ¡Tienes razón, Shi-chan! ¿Acaso tú también lo sientes esa sensación tan intensa de coger a Rika-chan y llevártela dando vueltas en un espiral sin fin?_ Rena exclamo demostrando su afición casi maniática ante la imagen de la sacerdotisa novata.

—Creo que simplemente prefiero admirarla desde aquí nomás no deseo meterme en problemas legales_ le respondió Shion con una risa nerviosa probablemente sabiendo que las intenciones de Rena iban bastante en serio.

—Ya basta de recibimientos y demás. Recordemos para que hemos venido hasta aquí. Quiero demostrarle a Shion-san y al club entero como me he preparado para esta ocasión_ interrumpiendo la conversación de manera muy agresiva Satoko hizo que devolviéramos nuestras atención a las actividades del festival mostrando los puestos que nos estaban esperando para nuestra participación en los juegos que Mion debió haber preparado.

— ¡Exactamente ese es el espíritu que estaba esperando, Satoko! Probablemente la fortuna te esté sonriendo este día para ti ¡Todos listos nuestro festival empieza ahora mismo! Den todos lo mejor de sí porque solo los mejores podrán superar estas pruebas y como incentivo especial les dejo de advertencia que los castigos en estos juegos serán especiales ¡Así que todos, adelante! _ al decir la última palabra trague un poco en seco si los castigos en las actividades comunes del club eran humillantes ¿Qué clase de abominaciones podría elucubrar la mente de Mion para esta ocasión? Una razón más para ganar a como dé lugar.

— ¡Si, allá vamos!_ con una efectividad enorme el discurso de ánimos y fuerzas de Mion dio resultado al demostrar al grupo entero con sonrisas llenas de ánimos. Todas listas para los retos que nos deparaban este festival incluso la misma Shion parecía con los ánimos tan arriba como cualquiera del club. Sin duda Mion era una líder nata, logro hacer que su hermana se sintiera parte de nosotros en un instante con la clara ayuda del resto de miembros por supuesto. Viendo la expresión de tranquilidad me doy cuenta de que debería dejar de prestarle mucha atención a Shion. De momento quizás el dejar de que se sienta vigilada por mi podría hacer que se relaje y se sienta tan a gusto que olvide sus tristezas. Aun así, había otra cosa que realmente me llama la atención que quería averiguar.

—¿Mion acaso a ti no te sorprendió? _ me acerque a Mion después de que ella había mencionado el lugar de la primera actividad el cual sería un puesto con takoyakis extremadamente picantes por lo que sería una prueba de la resistencia de nuestro paladar.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Kei-chan?_ me dijo con un tono de duda probablemente ante la impresión de que desconocía aquello que se supone que debería sorprenderla. Por lo que decidí ser un poco más claro con mi pregunta.

— Me refiero a la predicción de Rika-chan por más de que haya sido algo sencillo ¿No te sorprende que una vez que ella dijo que Shion vendría en ese mismo instante ella llego? _ no debería ser solo yo que este echándole mucho cuestionamiento a las cosas que ocurren a mi alrededor. Pero por lo que me fije todos incluyendo a Mion escucharon lo que dijo Rika. Sin embargo, siguen actuando como si fuera algo de todos los días.

Mion cerro un rato los ojos de manera pensativa mientras aún seguía caminando a mi lado quizás intentando darme alguna respuesta que satisfaga mi curiosidad: "Bueno podría tener algo que ver con el hecho de que la mayoría de la gente de la aldea piensa que Rika-chan es la reencarnación de Oyashiro-sama" _ dijo Mion chasqueando los dedos quizás recordando un rumor que ronda entre los adultos de la aldea algo que probablemente la mayoría de nosotros ignora por nuestra joven edad.

— ¿Oyashiro-sama? Te refieres a la deidad hacia la cual se dirige el Watanagashi. ¿Cómo es posible que piensen que Rika-chan sea la reencarnación de un dios?_ me parecía una teoría muy descabellada. Una niña como Rika siendo la portadora de una deidad o su reencarnación no es algo que sea muy plausible. Si bien desconozco aún bastante la religión de la aldea debido a mis apenas tres meses de haberme mudado no es algo que se oiga todos los días.

—Casi siempre se lo ha tomado como un rumor o un secreto a voces. Probablemente es por el hecho de que saben que a los jóvenes de nuestra edad no prestamos mucha atención a los asuntos religiosos no se limitan en mantenerlo en secreto_ un secreto a voces sonaba algo sospechoso de parte de los adultos de Hinamizawa pero las ocasiones en que he tenido esas extrañas charlas "serias" con Rika y las veces que parece que supiera más de lo que aparenta podrían hacer algo valederas las sospechas de muchos de los adultos en Hinamizawa.

— ¿Tu qué piensas al respecto Mion? ¿Hay algo de razón en lo que dicen? Tú conoces a Rika mucho más tiempo que cualquiera de nosotros_ si bien el aura mística que expedía Rika en aquellas ocasiones me ponía algo nervioso tampoco se notaban malas intenciones en lo que deseaba hacer. Deseaba saber la opinión de uno de mis amigos para guiarme de algún modo. No quería pensar mal de Rika sin conocerla lo suficiente. Podría intentar preguntarle a Satoko pero ella es lo suficientemente ingenua y distraída para no haberlo notado o tomar cualquier excusa de Rika como verídica.

— Nunca me lo he puesto a pensar muy profundamente_ dijo Mion sonando un poco consternada ante mi bombardeo de interrogantes, aunque tal vez también sea que el tema no sea muy agradable. Al final ella me devolvió una rápida sonrisa para indicarme que no había mucho problema en que converse esto con ella_ pero creo que mientras se trate de Rika-chan no es algo que deba preocuparnos es nuestra amiga después de todo.

— Si, tienes razón creo que simplemente le doy muchas vueltas asuntos que no tienen tanta importancia_ le respondí riéndome un poco apenado ante mi manera de actuar_ es bueno que tenga la confianza de poder hablar esto contigo Mion. De verdad lo aprecio.

— No hay de qué. Sabes a veces pienso que te conociera de mucho tiempo antes Kei-chan pero que no te recordaba tan observador en la manera que actuamos todos. También me resulta extraño, pero supongo que todos nosotros tenemos algo de extraño ¿No? _ dicho esto nos quedamos viendo un rato cuando habíamos llegado al puesto de comida para finalmente compartir una carcajada entre ambos lo cual despejo todas mis preocupaciones. Si lo ponía de ese modo era de verdad un tanto ridículo la manera en cómo nos cuestionábamos lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor. Solo debía relajarme y disfrutar nada más.

Mientras me reía con Mion amenamente de nosotros mismos llegue a captar la mirada de su gemela por el rabillo de mi ojo la cual simplemente continúo conversando con Satoko como lo anduvo haciendo hace unos momentos. Es cierto por el momento la debería dejar tranquila. Ella debería y necesita hacer lo mismo que yo. Dejarse llevar por la atmosfera de diversión que le dará el grupo y el festival juntos.

—Excelente ¡Bienvenidos al gran festival de Watanagashi donde todos aquí formaran parte de los eventos y desafíos especiales de este día! ¡Usen todos los medios que tengan para ganar y prepárense para el primer desafío! _ una vez que Mion anuncio el inicio del festival para nosotros se notó en los rostros de todos la determinación de ganar los desafíos. Este festival será el más interesante que celebrare lo presiento ¡La batalla ya ha iniciado!

 **Parte B**

—Bienvenidos, Mion-san ya pago por adelantado el pedido especial así que pueden servirse todo el Takoyaki que deseen_ el tendero nos había recibido dándonos el aviso por adelantado que podíamos servirnos todo lo que deseemos. Resaltando la palabra especial como algo que deberías tomar en cuenta a la hora de embarcarnos en este evento.

—¿El primer desafío es una comilona de Takoyaki? Si es así después de esto ¿Como estaríamos dispuestos para nuevos desafíos en el mismo día?_ fui el primero y único en preguntar ya que aparte de Shion parecía ser el único que no estaba familiarizado con el juego que había hecho Mion para el día de hoy.

—Eso es una sorpresa, Kei-chan_ dijo Mion para después golpearse el pecho en señal de orgullo hacia su propia idea original_ solo te diré que de que el llenarnos nuestros estómagos no será ningún problema_ dicho esto ella dio una palmoteada en su estómago para dar una risa un tanto siniestra enfatizando lo escabroso de la situación dándome entender que podría llegar a ser incluso un concurso de ruleta rusa para averiguar cuál de estos takoyakis posee un veneno mortal.

Nuestros platos habían sido servidos con alrededor de cinco bolas relativamente pequeñas de takoyaki humeando por lo que estaban recién preparados. En cuanto su aspecto era bastante normal de hecho incluso algo apetitoso. Decidí analizar las miradas del resto las cuales se veían algo evasivas pero con un cierto recelo hacia las bolas de pulpo por lo que su experiencia previa con ellas probablemente los ha dejado marcados pero deciden mantenerse lo más neutral en pro del factor sorpresa que quería agregar Mion.

— Muy bien la mayoría de los aquí presentes ya conocemos como es la primer parte del festival pero en honor a nuestros dos nuevos miembros aquí presentes: Shion y Kei-chan explicare desde el inicio el reto de los takoyakis. El primer bocado de takoyaki tendrá que ser comido por todos nosotros al mismo tiempo a partir de ahí cada uno decide a qué ritmo come el resto de su porción el que llegue a comer más takoyakis es el ganador de este evento.

—Me parece un reto bastante sencillo. Onee ¿Será que estás perdiendo tu toque en esto de los juegos duros?_ Shion lanzo un reto hacia la capacidad de crear maldad hacia su gemela demostrando lo poco que conocía de su hermana en ese aspecto. Por mi lado yo me hallaba un poco temeroso ya que Mion tiene una creatividad enorme a la hora de poner en aprietos a los miembros del club.

—Veremos si sigues pensando eso una vez que des el primer bocado. Muy bien todos listos_ una vez la líder dio el aviso cogimos la primera bola de takoyaki cerca de nuestra boca. Para empezar el desafío solo debía darnos la señal final para recibir lo que sea que nos esperaba.

— ¡Empiecen!_ ni bien las palabras de Mion sonaron en los oídos de todos nosotros dimos nuestro primer bocado al mismo tiempo cada uno llevándose una porción de tamaño diferente. Note que tanto Rena y Satoko habían dado los mordiscos más pequeños, Mion y Shion habían llegado a morder una porción de un tamaño muy parecido mientras que Rika casi se había acabado su takoyaki de un solo mordisco dejándome bastante impresionado ante el enorme apetito que podía tener una niña tan pequeña. Mientras yo intentaba recordar el tamaño de mi porción observando lo que quedaba de mi primera bola de pulpo una sensación terrible comenzó invadir toda mi lengua.

Era una sensación picante terrible. Era como si hubieran puesto a una antigua cultura tribal realizar un sacrificio y danza de fuego en el interior de mi lengua. No era una persona demasiado sensible a lo picante, pero esta de verdad pasaba por mucho los límites que yo podía soportar. Revise los rostros de los demás participantes los cuales algunos tenían incluso lágrimas en sus ojos del extremo sabor que tenía el "alimento" que estábamos ingiriendo siendo el único rostro calmado el de Rika el cual se preparaba para comer su segunda bola de takoyaki.

— ¿Qué tienen estas cosas Mion? Nunca había probado algo tan picante en mi vida_ le dije con un poco carraspera y ahogo en mi garganta ya que incluso el tragarlo me había comenzado afectar mi manera de hablar.

— Solo tiene una doble adición de kimchi y wasabi especial. Uff es algo que mi abuela usa de vez en cuando en sus "negociaciones" _ a pesar de que nuestra malévola líder quería mostrar algo de compostura ante su propio plato ella misma se notaba que no la pasaba muy bien ya que su voz también se la oía extraña aparte de que su rostro estaba rojo y había sudor impregnando su frente. Una apariencia que también la estaba compartiendo Shion aun con todo aparte de Rika ellas parecían ser las que mejor estaban tomando este desafío ya que Rena y Satoko se veían totalmente miserables ya con haber dado su primer bocado.

A la mención de las negociaciones de su abuela simplemente sentí temor recorriendo mi espina no estaba deseoso de saber qué tipo de invitados o socios tenía la abuela de las Sonozaki como para darle una probada al infierno con esa extraña adición a la comida.

Mientras estaba terminándome a duras penas mi segundo takoyaki Rena y Satoko ya se habían rendido botando los tres y medio que les quedaban en el plato a la basura para ir corriendo hacia el dueño del puesto el que muy amablemente les entrego dos botellas de agua a ambas. Así que los primeros derrotados habían salido dejándonos a nosotros tres batallando con la poca comida restante y a Rika continuando tranquilamente con su "típico tentempié".

La tortura continuaba y realmente parecía una eternidad terminar de tragar cada bocado debido a que mi boca y lengua suplicaba un descanso de el ardor terrible que les estaba haciendo pasar. Habiendo llegado terminar el tercer takoyaki me abalance al cuarto sin siquiera verlo intentando ponerlo en mi boca.

Avanzando con la desdichada comida me lleve una sorpresa que provoco que un cortocircuito ocurriera en mi cabeza o quizás era lo picante que estaba comiendo y era que Mion tras el primer mordisco del cuarto takoyaki había botado su comida al suelo para empezar a beber agua. Eso simplemente nos dejaba a mí, Shion y Rika como los últimos participantes.

Terminando ya con la cuarto bola de masa picante sentía como incluso me mareaba debido al intenso calor que provocaba el devorar estas ensañadas comidas aparte de sentir lo empapado de mi cabeza por el sudor que botaba. Cuando ya llegue a mi segundo mordisco note que Shion también había corrido directamente al puesto a pedir su botella de agua un poco tambaleante debido a la desesperación. De una manera muy parecida como lo hizo Mion incluso regando un poco a su alrededor.

Yo me encontraba con mi único oponente si bien Rika tenía un poco menos de la mitad de su cuarto takoyaki ella continuaba con su comida de lo más calmado posible. Su traje de Miko casi no mostraba nada de sudor quizás un poco del mismo en la frente pero más allá de eso se veía de lo más normal del mundo. Fijándome en lo inevitable de mi derrota bote más de la mitad del takoyaki que me quedaba que a mi parecer era la más grande de todas las que comí dándome cuenta lo tonto que fui para dejarlo al final. Pedí mi agua para casi terminarla inmediatamente de un sorbo tras pedir otra me eche un poco de la misma en mi cabeza para poder refrescarme de ese paseo por el mismo inframundo que lleve a cabo.

Todos los miembros del club fueron a verme que tal me estaba recuperando de tremenda experiencia siendo Mion típicamente la primera en hablar.

— Vaya sí que han tenido agallas para el primer evento en el festival. Shion y Kei-chan de verdad tienen mi reconocimiento.

—Eres la primera que debería saber que no deberías subestimar a tu enemigo y menos si es tu gemela. ¿No lo crees, Kei-chan?_ habiendo hecho su pregunta Shion llamo inmediatamente mi atención debido a quizás lo más relajada que se sentía al haber estado dispuesta a dirigirse hacia mí.

Sin embargo ese momento de confianza se convirtió en uno muy incómodo cuando dirigí mi mirada a las gemelas quedándome con los ojos bien abiertos, llenos de sorpresa y sin poder pronunciar una palabra debida a la impresión que me lleve. Ya que el sudor y quizás el agua que se les rego debido a la desesperación provocada por los infernales takoyaki hizo que pudiera ver algo que se supone que no debería.

Siendo más específico podía ver a través de sus blusas una prenda negra en Shion y una prenda blanca en Mion. Al final me di cuenta de que eran sus brasieres dejándome algo mudo de la sorpresa.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Kei-chan? Estas bastante rojo_ me pregunto algo preocupada y extrañada Shion al notar mi rubor ante lo que estaba viendo.

— Quizás el takoyaki estaba demasiado fuertes. De verdad es una prueba que te lleva al límite incluso después de rendirte_ después de ver mi expresión con una sonrisa Mion comenzó a reírse muy probablemente ignorando lo que yo estaba viendo en ese momento. Aunque su comentario creo que si sería una buena vía de escape a mi extraña forma de actuar.

— ¡Si por supuesto es solo que el takoyaki me sigue afectando hasta ahorita! _ comencé a reír de manera forzada intentando salvar mi imagen de un caballero decente. Pero mi charada se vino abajo cuando inmediatamente se me lanzo un montón de agua en la cara de parte de Satoko.

— ¿A que vino eso?_ grite a la mocosa reemplazando mis emociones y pensamientos que no debería mencionar en público por uno de molestia hacia la niña rubia. Ella me devolvió una mirada bastante molesta para simplemente abalanzar la verdad de mis pensamientos impuros sobre las dos gemelas.

—Lo hago porque necesitas refrescarte Keiichi-san_ me respondió con un tono de burla para inmediatamente dar la enorme declaración_ ¡Es obvio que lo hice para que dejaras de ver a Mion-san y Shion-san de manera tan indecente aprovechando que se puede ver a través de sus blusas!

Una vez que Satoko lanzo la bomba las dos gemelas intentaron corroborar si lo que dijo era verdad. Una vez que se dieron cuenta de hacia dónde apuntaba mi mirada ellas se taparon inmediatamente corriendo hacia delante para que dejaran de estas expuestas. Una vez ocurrido esto, me di cuenta de que las miradas acusadoras de los aldeanos y visitantes cayeron sobre mí.

Dándome la media vuelta intente avanzar para intentar disculparme con Mion y Shion pero nada más un movimiento me topé con la pared humana el cual era el guardaespaldas/chofer de Shion. Simplemente dándome una sola mirada penetrante me hizo retroceder ya que estaba bloqueándome el paso hacia la limusina donde muy probablemente sea donde Mion y Shion se encontraban cambiándose.

—Keiichi-kun sí que se lo veía feliz_ al fin un comentario de parte de Rena que no ayudaba a destruir ya de por si destrozada reputación_ un pervertido muy feliz. Quizás como Rena no comió mucho no se la vio así de linda para Keiichi-kun ¿Me pregunto si eso será?_ siempre pienso lo mejor de ellas y me equivoco.

— ¿De qué me perdí?_ dijo Rika acercándose hacia nosotros con un takoyaki en su mano y su botella de agua en la otra. Aun después de que probó esos platos salidos del horno del mismísimo diablo sigue comiendo otro takoyaki. Al menos por mi parte no probare otro en muchos días.

—No te preocupes solo detuve otro de los momentos de perversión de Keiichi-san_ Satoko se dio un golpe de orgullo como si hubiese detenido un plan de dominación mundial de un villano.

—Pachi, pachi. Yo también quería ver el ataque del demonio de la perversión Kei_ la emoción de Rika-chan se hacía palpable al aplaudir ante mi "acto" de perversión era como si cuando llegara a sacar a flote sin desearlo mi instinto masculino ella lo tomara como una oportunidad de burlarse de mi falta de autocontrol. Es bastante cruel de su parte el incluso ponerme un título tan bajo como si de una mascota de circo se tratara.

— Muy bien después de habernos encargado de esta terrible interrupción_ dijo Mion echándome una mirada gélida para saber que la próxima vez no saldría indemne de mi curiosidad malsana_ podemos finalmente darle el título de indiscutible ganadora del primer evento a Rika-chan_ finalmente Mion grito de emoción alzando a Rika con de su brazo coronándola como ganadora mientras nosotros la reconocíamos con un aplauso.

—Auu, auhhh a costas de mi sensible lengua_ decía la diosa Hanyu a Rika con un tono bastante miserable al tener que compartir todo lo que sienta y saboree con su sacerdotisa.

— De acuerdo ahora nos moveremos a la siguiente competición: ¡Al puesto de helados!_ una vez la líder dio su grito avanzamos a donde se hallaba nuestra siguiente prueba, llegado al lugar nos sirvieron unos vasos con helado granizado. Viendo lo que tenía entre mis manos tuve la necesidad de preguntar de que iba el siguiente desafío ya que la verdad no podía pensar como un inocente helado podría ser un reto digno después de haber soportado esos takoyakis.

— Y bien Mion ¿Qué puedes tener preparado para nosotros que se equipare a esas bolas de masa infernales? _ le pregunte con bastante sarcasmo. Sabía que una ocasión tan grande como el festival no era algo que ella descuidaría así que tenía que saber a qué me enfrentaba.

—Prueba y lo sabrás, Kei-chan_ me dijo guiñándome el ojo_ este viejo esta seguro que de verdad pondrá a prueba incluso a alguien que llego tan lejos como tú y Rika-chan_ mientras ella me respondía simplemente la seguí mirando con desconfianza mientras acercaba mi cuchara a mi boca para comenzar a probar el helado al instante que los probé sentí el insoportable dolor que sientes en los dientes al no comer correctamente un helado.

— ¡Este helado está demasiado frio! _ quizás por lo estúpida de mi declaración al tratarse de un postre helado. Mion se rio de manera descomunal no solo a mi sino también hacia la pobre Shion que había sido bastante incauta al probar el helado al subestimar la prueba que nos pondría su gemela.

—¡Viste que no será algo tan fácil! Ahora todos continuemos para ver quien saldrá victorioso de este evento_ dicho esto la líder peliverde tomo su propia probada dentro del gran vaso de granizado siguiéndole el resto del club si estaba al tanto de que implicaría este reto.

De manera parecida que con el evento del takoyaki uno a uno comenzó a caer en el camino por acabar con esta montaña de nieve sacada directamente del polo norte.

La primera en caer fue Rika-chan haciendo notar que las cosas dulces y heladas eran su mayor debilidad perdiendo la clara ventaja que tuvo en el anterior desafío. Yo por mi parte continuaba con bocados y lengüetazos pequeños con el fin de intentar quitarle un poco lo gélido tratando de aguantar. Sin embargo el dolor de mis dientes era bastante persistente aparte de irritar bastante mis encías.

La siguiente en darse por vencida fue Shion la cual al parecer tampoco tiene un gusto demasiado grande por lo excesivamente helado.

—¡Aghh me comenzó a doler mi cabeza! _ como pieza de domino Satoko cayó casi a la par con Shion. Al parecer ella recibió los terribles efectos de comer algo muy frio mucho antes que el resto de nosotros que continuamos con la lucha. Sabíamos que el cerebro congelado nos iba a llegar a nosotros también así que los tres competidores restantes nos miramos fijamente al darnos cuenta que nuestra mejor oportunidad era acabar con el granizado con grandes bocados.

Tras iniciar esa estrategia me fije en mis oponentes. Rena parecía ser la que lo llevaba mejor ya que parecía llevar un ritmo constante durante todo el juego mientras que Mion se veía teniendo escalofríos en momentos determinados aparte de que su mano se hallaba temblando.

Comencé a devorar de la manera más rápida posible este iceberg endulzado para poder equipararme con Rena. Continúe estaba a punto de alcanzar hasta la cantidad de helado que tenía Rena hasta que finalmente había ocurrido lo inevitable.

Era mi turno de perecer. El cerebro congelado ya comenzó hacer estragos sobre mí. Intente de algún modo continuar pero no podía el dolor era demasiado intenso. ¿Acaso no lograre ganar ninguno de los juegos del festival?

Botando el poco helado que me quedaba comencé a sobar mis cienes en un intento de calmar mi dolor. Mientras lo hacía escuche un grito ensordecedor de un dolor muy parecido al mío. Logre reconocer la voz: Era Mion. Así que después de todo ella también sucumbió a las garras de tan terrible mal. Entonces la ganadora debía ser…

— ¡Si, lo logre! Pude ganar el evento ya que me dijeron que si ganaba este evento me podía llevar lo que quiera a casa ¿De premio me puedo llevar a Rika-chan?_ así que Rena fue la ganadora después de todo. La felicitaría pero tengo un enorme dolor que no me deja concentrarme ahora mismo.

— En nombre de mi hermana. Te declaro la ganadora de este evento_ le dijo Shion levantando el brazo de Rena para declararla victoriosa_ lo siento Rena pero te encontraremos algo más que te puedas llevar a casa.

—Hau, hau. Mientras sea algo lindo Rena lo aceptara_ respondió llena de emoción ante la proposición de Shion.

—Supongo que tendremos que esperar que el resto se recupere hasta que mi hermanita nos lleve al juego final_ le dijo sonriendo con un tono de ironía hacia su hermana ya que está sufriendo por el juego que ella mismo organizo.

Los minutos pasaron y finalmente había logrado convalecer de los efectos del concurso de los súper helados para llegar a nuestro reto final. Con sinceridad debía admitir que estaba temeroso después de haber perdido tan cerca las dos competiciones anteriores no quería imaginarme que había quedado para el final.

¿Quizás era un concurso de ver quién podía tragar más agujas? Tan solo de pensarlo hizo que me recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda. Aun no puedo superar la fobia que tengo hacia ello ¡Nunca debi leer ese manga! Tras avanzar al puesto donde se desarrollaría la última competición Mion se detuvo con la intención de anunciar algo.

—Hay algo que he olvidado mencionar justo antes de iniciar con todos los eventos. Y ya que ni Shion ni Kei-chan han llegado a ganar uno solo creo que es importante que se los diga_ cuando mi nombre y el de Shion fueron mencionados el anuncio de Mion llamo inmediatamente nuestra atención. Deduciendo podría ser que se trata de otra cosa que desconocemos de los eventos del festival al ser nuestra primera vez participando en las actividades.

—Como se dan cuenta nosotros tenemos tres eventos en el festival. Y al final del día tendremos tres ganadores y tres perdedores. Un numero perfecto para esta ocasión si me lo preguntan_ dijo con un tono bastante burlesco de su parte.

—Ya deja los rodeos Mion. Dinos que ocurrirá con los ganadores y perdedores_ tenía que responderle a Mion con algo de fastidio. De verdad era molesto sentirse que estabas al borde de que algo terrible te suceda en los juegos de penitencia del club.

—Está bien. En pocas palabras los tres ganadores podrán pedirle lo que sea que deseen a los tres perdedores. Cada ganador escogerá un perdedor así de ese modo los castigos serán diferentes. ¡Genial! ¿No lo creen?_ Mion no podía dejar de contarnos el terrible desenlace que nos esperaría a los perdedores, ella estaba claramente con un tono muy seguro de que iba salir victoriosa.

— ¡No te deberías emocionar mucho, Onee! Ya que tú todavía no has logrado ganar aun_ le respondía Shion llena de confianza en sí misma. Al parecer la arrogancia era un rasgo genético de las Sonozaki.

—Pues si tú crees eso, Shion. Entonces admira el evento final: ¡La galería de tiro!_ grito Mion para finalmente mostrarnos lo que estaba a su lado el cual era un puesto donde se encontraban varias botellas y blancos a derribar, exhibiéndose en la mesa estaba un rifle de balines para poder usarlo en el juego.

—Acabas de firmar tu propia sentencia de muerte, hermanita. Tú debes saber mejor que nadie que si hay alguien que te puede dar batalla con algo relacionado con disparos soy yo_ terminando con su exclamación con un fuerte golpe en su pecho Shion dio a entender que a Mion se le paso por alto la habilidad que sus contrincantes podrían tener en este tipo de competiciones.

— ¡Vaya en eso te doy la razón! La verdad no te tenía en mente como un oponente hasta hace poco tiempo, pero no importa eso simplemente hará el enfrentamiento más interesante_ yo por el momento me quede en silencio durante el intercambio de opiniones entre hermanas pero Shion tenía bastante razón ya que incluso Mion descarto el hecho de que yo pudiera tener habilidades de tiro. Que si bien es un secreto para todo el grupo tengo habilidades bastante buenas a la hora de disparar, habilidades conseguidas no de la mejor manera a través de una experiencia que no quiero recordar pero serán útiles al fin y al cabo. Sera mejor que no las comente y que las deje como una sorpresa para el resto del grupo quiero demostrarles de lo que soy capaz.

—De acuerdo este juego es bastante sencillo el que logre derribar la mayor cantidad de blancos será el ganador. Ya que tenemos dos ganadoras ellas pueden decidir libremente si desean o no participar. Ya que aunque pierdan quedan exentas de cualquier penitencia_ así que ni Rena ni Rika podrán recibir un castigo eso nos deja a Satoko, Mion, Shion y yo siendo los que podríamos ser elegidos para una penitencia.

— ¡A Rena si le encantaría participar!_ respondió Rena alzando su mano llena de emoción.

— ¡A mí también!_ Rika-chan también siguió el gesto de Rena mostrando que se querían unir a la fiesta.

— ¿Tienen alguna duda, novatos?_ nos preguntó nuestra líder tanto a Shion como a mí. A lo que nosotros solo meneamos la cabeza al tener todo claro.

— Pues si ese es el caso ¡Empecemos!_ grito Mion llena de emoción alzando su dedo hacia el cielo como si de un héroe de un anime de acción se tratara.

Nosotros debíamos decidir cuándo seria nuestro turno de participar opte ser el último y de ese modo saber cuál debería ser mi táctica para este juego. Rena y Rika decidieron ser las primeras ya que no tenían nada que perder, luego le siguió Satoko la cual estaba llena de confianza probablemente subestimando bastante la situación o tal vez intentando ganar haciendo uso de sus trampas. Luego sería Mion la cual si era un oponente del que me debería preocupar ya que era la más difícil de enfrentar en casi todos los juegos que participa y finalmente antes que yo Shion una contrincante que desconozco totalmente por lo que debería tener mucho cuidado con ella.

Una vez iniciado el juego sé que debo tranquilizarme un poco y pensar todo detenidamente: Para empezar Rika y Rena son las personas menos crueles a la hora de poner penitencias. Estoy seguro también que al menos Satoko no tiene la suficiente habilidad con los disparos.

Lo que me llevan a mis dos grandes preocupaciones: Las gemelas Sonozaki. Sé que Mion sin duda me elegirá como el perdedor que deseara realizar su juego de castigo y lo peor de todo es que ella es la que impone los castigos más crueles y humillantes de entre todo el club. Luego esta Shion que presiento que será mi segunda amenaza más grande no parece el tipo de persona que alardee de una habilidad inexistente.

Sobre a quién elegiría me parece incierto muy probablemente a Mion ya que soy un blanco frecuente de sus burlas. Aparte que la manera de reaccionar de Shion alrededor mío últimamente es bastante extraño desde ayer por lo que dudo que quiera pasar por situaciones incomodas. Aun con todo debo dar lo máximo de mi ¡Quiero ganar, aunque sea un evento del festival a como dé lugar!

Las dos primeras participantes habían terminado. Rika había derribado siete blancos y Rena diez de ellos no era muchos ya que la cantidad máxima de blancos a derribar eran veinte así que eran dos preocupaciones menos. Siendo el turno de Satoko no preste mucha atención hasta el final del juego para poder confirmar la cantidad de blancos que ella habría logrado derribar.

— Debe ser realmente obvio que yo ganare con dieciocho blancos derribados_ muy grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que Satoko dijera la verdad me parecía imposible que tenía una preocupación más con la cual lidiar.

—De verdad que los he dejado sorprendidos que aparte de maestra de las trampas también sea maestra de los tiros_ Satoko comenzó a reírse de su manera característica haciendo florecer su increíble actitud irritante y arrogante.

—Por supuesto que es una maestra de las trampas señorita, pero de los tiros lo dudo mucho_ en medio del festejo histérico de Satoko fue detenida en seco por el mismo dueño del puesto el cual la había sacado de sus anhelos de victoria.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? Yo derribe dieciocho blancos_ le respondió Satoko llena de nervios. Al parecer su pequeña triquiñuela iba quedar expuesta.

—No, yo conté la cantidad de "tiros" que realizaste e hiciste más de veinte la cantidad de balines que posee el rifle. Derribaste con el rifle once blancos pero tu trampita aquí atrás derribo otros siete_ una vez terminada su explicación el señor saco un montón de piezas extrañas que habían alrededor de su puesto mostrando que fue lo que Satoko uso para crear su trampa.

—Bueno puede ser verdad pero… ¡Mion-san, acaso no nos has dicho siempre que las victorias en el club no importa cómo se las consiga siempre cuentan!_ otra vez intentando salir con la suya espero que no logre convencer a Mion de algún modo.

—Tienes razón en eso, Satoko. Pero recuerda que el que gana este evento es aquel que reciba el premio de parte del dueño del puesto así que depende de el si acepta la cantidad de tiros que hiciste por medio de tu trampa_ lo explico algo dudosa de su respuesta sintiéndose quizás un poco mal al saber que esa filosofía de que las trampas son aceptables es culpa de ella.

—Pues si fuera por mí no contaría ninguno de los blancos_ dijo un poco molesto el dueño del puesto pero al ver la cara de la pequeña desesperada simplemente suspiro_ pero como se trata de una ocasión especial contare solo los que realizaste con el rifle en total serian solo once blancos_ dando el asunto por concluido se denotaba como la derrota pesaba encima de Satoko a lo cual no pude contener el deseo de reírme de ella. Finalmente iba aprender que no iba llegar tan lejos con una actitud tan engreída.

—Te lo tienes merecido, Satoko. Debes aprender que tus trampas alguien día te iban a explotar en tu propia cara jajaja_ no pude continuar con mi burla ya que mi risa fue cortada por un fuerte puntapié de parte de ella. Inmediatamente mi furia hizo ebullición contra Satoko. Ella no debía golpearme lo tenía bien merecido.

—¡Oye Satoko que te pasa solo estaba! _ mi grito enardecido fue interrumpido por un pequeño sollozo de parte de ella haciendo que apacigüe mi enérgica reacción.

—Keiichi-san eres un idiota. Porque eres malo conmigo_ ella dijo eso con la voz más baja posible aun así ella sabía que todos habíamos llegado a escuchar su pequeño llanto el cual lo intentaba reprimir pasándose su brazo por sus ojos. Todos la mirábamos nadie parecía echarme la culpa de nada pero aun así me sentía un poco mal por lo ocurrido.

—Lo siento_ le dije sin mirarla con una voz igual de baja que la de ella pero ambos sabíamos que todos nos habían escuchado. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirme mal. Como un completo idiota y abusón básicamente un sentimiento que llegue a sentir cuando finalmente me di cuenta de cómo lastimaba a esas pobres niñas y niños hace tiempo atrás con esa estúpida pistola. Algo que de verdad solo recordándolo me producía enojo hacia mí mismo. No debía comportarme así. Ella es una niña yo ya he dejado de serlo.

—Ejem el siguiente por favor_ el hombre decidió dar por concluido de forma forzada nuestra pequeña pelea haciendo que todos volvieran a tomar atención el juego en cuestión. Dicho esto Mion cogió el rifle para prepararse mientras el tendero reubicaba los blancos. Mire a Satoko de reojo para confirmar que ya se sintiera un poco mejor sentía la necesidad de recompensarla de algún modo pero eso tendría que esperar ya que debía atender a la jugada de Mion.

El juego continuaba y Mion parecía estar en una racha total a la hora de derribar los blancos que se interponían en su camino a la victoria. Justo cuando había llegado a derribar su quinceavo blanco llego a fallar para después echar una pequeña maldición entre dientes. Recuperando su compostura ella llego a derribar todos los demás blancos fallando una sola vez mas llevándola a un resultado de dieciocho blancos legítimos y sin trampas. Demostrando a todos que tenía habilidades de cuidado a la hora de disparar.

Había llegado el turno de Shion la cual cogió el rifle de juguete de una manera bastante peculiar como si de un arma real se tratase. Era sencillo de identificar para mí gracias a mi afición a las películas de acción aunque es interesante verlo en vivo y en directo. Shion se la veía extremadamente concentrada derribando todos y cada uno de los blancos con una habilidad muy profesional. Al final de la cuenta ella había superado a Mion derribando diecinueve objetivos algo que se me hará muy difícil superar.

—Vaya muy impresionante señorita. Pareciera como si usted incluso recibiera entrenamiento militar. Nunca había visto ni siquiera a la señorita Mion disparar tan bien ¿Cómo lo hace? _ podría decirse que el dueño del puesto quedo impresionado con el desempeño de Shion tanto como yo lo estaba.

—Los secretos de una dama no se revelan. Estas a punto de recibir un castigo, hermanita_ le dijo Shion a su gemela la cual se la notaba bastante molesta por lo inevitable de su castigo y la comparación del dueño de la tienda.

—Sera mejor que te esfuerces, hijo. El superar a la joven de hace un momento va a ser muy difícil_ el hombre me dio una clara advertencia y no podía estar más de acuerdo con él. Pero este no era el momento de que me intimidase la habilidad o los logros de mis oponentes. Era el momento de la verdad y debía dar todo de mí.

—No se preocupe vera como en esta ocasión Maebara Keiichi saldrá victorioso_ este no era el momento de dudar era de actuar era mi última oportunidad de no sufrir de nuevo estos castigos.

Empecé con mis tiros los primeros objetivos eran realmente sencillos debido a la enorme cantidad de blancos que tenía ante mí. Poco a poco iban cayendo mientras más lo hacían más me tomaba mi tiempo para derribar el siguiente objetivo. A medida que me concentraba más para el siguiente sentía como mis emociones se intensificaban, mi adrenalina aumentaba a tal y como lo hacía hace unos meses atrás cuando atacaba a esos niños inocentes.

Pero debía diferenciar claramente las situaciones. En esta ocasión estaré usando esas habilidades para algo relativamente bueno e inofensivo . Puedo sentirme satisfecho, en paz y sin culpa de que disfrute esta sensación. Cuando finalmente toque el gatillo y no salía ningún balín disparado pare para fijarme en mi gran resultado.

— ¡Es sorprendente! Hizo la misma cantidad que la última señorita que intento. Exactamente diecinueve blancos, eso haría que tengan un empate_ el hombre se denotaba muy sorprendido por el desempeño que mostré con mi puntería.

Eche con una sonrisa una mirada directa a los miembros del club los cuales se veía casi todos igualmente de estupefactos que el dueño del puesto. Con la excepción de Mion por supuesto que aparte de sorpresa se veía que desbordaba de ira al saber que su derrota era inminente.

—Eso significa que Shion y yo somos los ganadores ¿O no Mion?_ tenía que disfrutar este momento al máximo. Mion ya me había humillado demasiadas veces en nuestras anteriores actividades del club con sus castigos especialmente humillantes para mí. Sin olvidar el desplante de la tienda que dejo nuestro gran duelo a medias este era sin lugar a dudas el momento de que mi superioridad y Valia saliera a relucir.

—¡No tan rápido, Kei-chan! Puede que yo haya perdido pero aun no has ganado_ me respondió bastante agitada la líder del grupo como siempre intentando rebajar mis méritos en los juegos.

—¡¿Qué dices¡?_ le respondí con un tono igual de emotivo que el de ella en un intento de poder comprender la lógica de Mion al no darme la victoria_ tanto Shion y yo derribamos más que todos deberíamos ser puestos como los ganadores de este evento.

—Tiene razón hermanita. No veo porque no podemos dejarlo en empate. Tanto Kei-chan como yo demostramos ser los mejores en este evento de tiro al blanco no hay necesidad de extenderlo innecesariamente_ como pensaba, Shion compartía mi punto de vista quizás porque ella igual que yo no quería sufrir ningún juego de castigo.

—No, si lo dejamos así no sería justo_ la gemela más enérgica al fin demostró su punto hacia su negativa de aceptar el empate pero ¿Qué tiene que ver la justicia en todo esto?

— ¿No lo ven? Los eventos del festival se dividen en eventos que dejarían tres ganadores y tres perdedores. Así es como es la costumbre de nuestro club. Shion, Kei-chan puede que no lo comprendan, pero de verdad deseamos que este evento sea así en esta ocasión_ la actitud de Mion cambio de una manera bastante repentina paso de un momento a otro de reclamo u orgullosa para aceptar la derrota a una actitud de súplica ¿De verdad era tan importante que sea así?

De la boca de la misma Mion me entere que para Shion y para mí era nuestro primer Watanagashi junto con un grupo. La costumbre y experiencia eran totalmente nueva para mí.

Nunca llegue a pasar con amigos en algún festival cuando todavía vivía en la ciudad. La experiencia para mí era muy diferente a lo que es ahora. Aquí me la he pasado espectacular, divirtiéndome como nunca, sintiendo esa extraña sensación de estar vivo que llene de tan mala manera hace un tiempo atrás.

En contraste esas épocas de festivales en la ciudad eran horribles. Si mis padres no me llegaban a sacar pasaba encerrando en mi casa. Los días previos podía siempre escuchar los planes de mis compañeros y como trataban lo más posible evadirme con el fin de evitar encontrarse conmigo en medio del festival luego tenía que escuchar sus conversaciones de cómo se divertían hasta el punto de parecer que lo hacían a propósito.

Ahora, sin embargo, me siento tan feliz y hasta cierto punto este momento se lo debo a Mion y al resto del club. Shion y yo miramos al resto de miembros dándonos cuenta que querían que esa costumbre continuara.

—El año pasado cuando recién se formó el club a pedido de Satoshi con el fin de ayudar a Satoko éramos cuatro. Pasamos problemas a la hora de decidir cómo implementar los castigos hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que dos ganadores y dos perdedores era lo justo_ a la mención del nombre de Satoshi la atención de Shion fue llevada inmediatamente hacia Rena. Al fijarme en Shion me pude dar cuenta que ella estaba comprendiendo la importancia del club, sus costumbres, así como del evento del festival que estábamos celebrando hoy.

—De hecho el evento de tiros lo añadí como algo especial ya que ustedes dos se unieron a nosotros. Por esa razón planificamos el festival con un juego nuevo_ lo que decía Mion tenía sentido probablemente por eso es que tanto Rena, Rika y Satoko les fue tan mal en este juego debido a que nunca debieron haber participado en una competencia de tiro al blanco.

—Está bien hermanita lo entiendo. Si significa tanto para ustedes y se tomaron tantas molestias un desempate me parece justo. Solo si Kei-chan acepta claro_ al final Shion decidió ceder a los pedidos de su hermana quizás llegando a comprender mejor al resto de miembros su posición a no dejar ningún tipo de empates en el festival. Shion me quedo mirando con el fin de esperar mi respuesta ante su propuesta de una revancha. La quede mirando por un rato con una muy pequeña duda si aceptar pero considerando lo importante del momento al final de cuentas con un suspiro acepte.

—Bueno tengamos nuestra revancha. Como miembro del club debo respetar la costumbre del Watanagashi. ¿Señor hay alguna manera de hacer un desempate?_ cuando mi respuesta afirmativa llego a los oídos de mis amigas mostraron como los ánimos del momento se encendieron inmediatamente. De cualquier manera después de haber saldado mis cuentas con una Sonozaki al derrotar a Mion hoy no quería tener unas pendientes con otra y menos con su gemela. El dueño del puesto escucho la pregunta a la que inmediatamente comenzó a buscar algo entre sus cosas.

—Por supuesto. Pueden derribar el blanco que les falto_ una vez dada nuestra instrucción el saco otro rifle de balines entregándoselo a Shion para que ella disparara al mismo tiempo que yo.

— ¿A todo eso cual podría ser ese último blanco que fallamos? _ pregunto Shion revisando el arma de juguete que tenía entre sus manos intentado encontrar una posición correcta para usarla.

— Cierto es bastante extraño que ninguno de los dos haya llegado a completar los veinte objetivos_ no era por fanfarronear ni nada pero sentía bastante confianza en mis habilidades aparte de la extrema concentración que tuve en intentar llegar a la misma cantidad que Shion ni siquiera me pude fijar en ese mítico objetivo número veinte faltante.

—Si sobre eso. El blanco numero veinte es móvil. Quizás por eso es que casi nunca llegan a fijarse si lo derriban. La mayoría del tiempo la gente solo llega a quince como máximo_ una vez explicado lo diferente de este desafío final el hombre nos señaló el último objetivo el que efectivamente se hallaba moviendo bastante rápido.

—De acuerdo cada uno de sus rifles los rellene con diez balines cada uno pueden usar toda la munición que necesiten para derribarlo_ una vez concluida la explicación el dueño del puesto me devolvió el rifle que use ya recargado a la mitad de su capacidad. Tanto Shion como yo nos miramos el uno al otro al fijarnos que ambos sentíamos una enorme presión sobre nosotros.

—Ya veo así que la última ronda para ustedes será de muerte súbita. Shion, Kei-chan den lo mejor de ustedes ¡Empiecen ahora!_ con esas palabras de ánimo de parte de nuestra líder se dio inicio al duelo final que decidiría mi destino en este festival.

Los segundos pasaban. Tanto Shion como yo presionábamos el gatillo casi al mismo tiempo en los primeros tres disparos, las balas pasaban rosando al esquivo blanco, en esta ocasión el conteo de las balas pesaba profundamente en mi mente. A medida que bajaba y no atinaba mis nervios aumentaban y sentía como mi corazón se acercaba a un punto donde parecía que iba explotar.

Deje de disparar por un segundo al darme cuenta que solo quedaba mi última bala. Me fije brevemente en Shion como su ritmo paulatinamente se hacía más lento. Aun así era increíble de verlo su excelente habilidad, la extraña pasión que se sentía al competir con ella. Sentía como una peculiar calidez estaba creciendo dentro de mi mientras me la quedaba observando. Hasta el momento en que ella también llego a su ultima bala sin atinarle en ese momento desvió su mirada hacia mí.

En el momento que nos dimos cuenta de este intercambio de miradas fijas ambos nos sorprendimos al darnos cuenta lo extraño que se podría ver. Justo en ese momento ambos disparamos nuestro último recurso, nuestra última esperanza, nuestra última bala para que finalmente una de estas derribara la diana en movimiento.

—Sin lugar a dudas fue una competición increíble. La mejor que he visto en este festival ¿No lo creen?_ el señor pregunto directamente al resto del club los cuales se los veía estupefactos por cómo fue derribado el ultimo blanco. No era para menos ya que el balín vencedor logro dar en el objetivo solo porque reboto al golpearse con el del contrario. Pero ¿Cuál fue el vencedor?

—Pero aun con toda su habilidad solo puede haber un ganador y este es…_ finalmente nuestro juez iba a darnos el veredicto ¿Quién se llevaría la gloria de ser el vencedor en tan épico duelo de tiros?

 **Y así termina este nuevo capítulo. Vaya ya han pasado mas de seis meses de abandono de esta historia. La verdad debido a la ausencia del fandom de Higurashi en fanfiction no es muy difícil de pensar que la interacción e interés en la misma seria poca, pero deseo avanzar lo mas que se pueda con la misma aparte que este capitulo ya se hallaba completo solo hacia falta pulir unas cuantas cosas ortográficas y gramaticales. Si de verdad esta historia les llamo su interés comenten a través de un review y añádanla a favoritos para poder estar al tanto de la misma ya que a este paso no estoy seguro de poder terminarla si veo que la aceptación es poca o si la interacción de los interesados es nula. Aparte mucho esfuerzo que implica hacer cada capitulo de la manera y estilo que quiero. Sin mas que decir esperen el siguiente capitulo cuando pueda salir.**


End file.
